Meanwhile In Mystic Falls
by Klenevieve
Summary: This is about Jeremy and Damon. Stefan is included sometimes. WARNING SPANKING. This goes side by side with Family Reunion. Goes with Season 6. I took away the Jeremy part because it's lying. And I don't like lying to my readers. I value honesty.
1. Learning His Rules

**If anyone wants to review, I will answer. Okay time for me to shuts it up. **** If there is anything in here you guys don't like I am VERY SORRY! Please do not hate me. Happy Readings! This chapter happened when Elena left for college but will skip to where they are in season 6 I think it is. I am not going to bore you all with everything. You will understand at a point in this story.**

Ever since Elena burned down our house, we lived with Damon and Stefan but now she was leaving. And leaving Damon in charge of me. I just stormed up stairs and went to bed when Elena told me that she was leaving.

The next morning I woke up and went down to have breakfast. I saw Elena and she sat by me.

"Okay Jer. Damon promised to watch you while I'm gone. He will make sure your safe. If you need him or need something, tell him and he'll get it for you. I promise."

"Well then why don't I tell him I wish you were already gone?" She dropped her smile, got up from the table, and went to go see Damon I guess. I stayed at the table and slowly ate my breakfast, waiting for her to leave. She came back and hugged me. "Bye Jer. I'll miss you."

"Uh huh. Bye Elena." Then she left and closed the door behind her and I heard her car start up. Damon came running into the room.

"Okay. I told Elena I would take care of you, and I will. But there is a catch… or some catches. So listen up baby Gilbert. Rule #1, You do as I say, and I say to read this." He held out a pamphlet for me to see and then threw it in front of me, knocking the rest of my breakfast on the table. "Read it, memorize it, live by it. When you're done reading it, come summarize them to me. Then you need to go to school tomorrow. For now, I'm going to go… oh wait, that isn't your business is it?" He walked out of the room.

"Dick."

"Rule 4!" He called. I rolled my eyes and picked up the packet. I began to read.

Rule #1: You will do what I tell you, NO MATTER WHAT!

Rule #2: You will not be an ass to your sister, me, Stefan or anyone else I tell you to.

Rule #3: Don't stay out late on a school night, you will regret it.

Rule #4: No cursing.

I skipped to the end of the stack of papers to see Rule #30 at the end. Really? I was expected to follow that many rules? We'll see about that. I could handle four from DAMON SALVATORE, but 30? No way in HELL.

Rule #30: You will not change your hair colour to a stupid colour like blue, pink or red nor will you dye your hair a number of colours like red, white and blue. I wanted to run the paper through the shredder but knew that Damon might be smarter than that, why else would it be printed from a computer?

I read the rules and found that some of them were dumb. Like not skipping school. Being to school on time. Don't get expelled. Do your homework. Don't cheat on your schoolwork. Don't gamble. I threw the list to the floor and went to go see Damon.

I summarized it to him and he took a bunch of papers out after I finished. "You will write the whole list three times and then I will throw them away and print out ten copies. Post them to your room and then everywhere you look there will be at least one book stapled on your wall or where ever you go daily. Even the bathroom."

"Really?"

"You're a human. If I don't do that then you'll forget, we'll have to go over the rule, and you will regret it. Then you will wonder why and I will have to show you the ONLY rules list, book if you will, and you will complain that it isn't fair and I will ask why and you will answer that you had forgotten it. So yes, really." He smirked at me and handed me a pen, pencil and paper. "Now get to work, if they're not done by the end of the day I'll have you write the discipline list as well, even if I am going to do that anyway. Cause until then you can be an asshole as long as you wish." He shoved me out of his room. I wrote them and he did throw them away and had me write my 'discipline list' that was actually a pyramid of how he will punish me, with subcategories I might add, and then he posted them all side by side and of course he posted them on the back of my DOOR. When I left my room, I would definitely see it.

So tomorrow, I would be headed off to school.

(Sorry it's short but I have tests this week and the next week. I'm just happy I got to post this story and I also have other stories written. I just had to get this over with so I could write the next chapter of this story and post all the others. Please R&amp;R. It would be very much appreciated.)


	2. Going Home

**If anyone wants to review, I will answer. If there is anything in here you guys don't like I am VERY SORRY! Please do not hate me. Happy Readings!**

I was in Damon's car with my laptop on my lap. I was editing my work to make it NOT look like Tyler did my homework. I didn't need to piss of Damon. I had a test next week. I had stopped taking vervain so that Tyler and I could do cool things together. I'll just have him compel me to know these things. That's how we've been rolling for a while.

"So Jer. Ready for your test? This week?"

"Yeah I'm totally ready." I said, smiling at him.

"Good. Well don't cheat, study hard and you'll make it through this tunnel of darkness." He laughed at his stupid joke. I was happy that I wasn't exactly cheating. Or I don't think I was.

"So how did you behave while I was gone?" he paused. "You know what I mean. While I wasn't breathing down your neck."

"Great. Klaus was watching us."

"Or he could hear you. So now when we get home, get your ass into bed." I nodded in reply.

When we got home, I took a bath in my room and groaned when I saw the stupid pamphlets. In my bathroom. I had gotten used to the ones on all four walls and on my door. He had added another set every time he had to discipline me, at least when it was major.

I took my bath and washed my hair. I dried off and dressed myself into my new silk red pyjamas Stefan had bought me a few days ago. As a present, when I asked him why he only answered that he didn't need a reason.

I got into bed and Damon turned off my light. "Night Jer."

"Night Damon."

I fell asleep thinking of how well I might actually do on the test. Well at least I'll see Tyler again on Saturday.

(Pease R&amp;R. It would be very much appreciated.)


	3. Failing A Quiz

**(****To Ooshaboosha****: **Thank you for your support. Thank you for your compliments. They help me with the stories. Also thank you so much for going over this chapter with me. I really needed it.)

(**To Hannah1796**: What type of thing?)

(**To Guest**: Thank you for telling me that I keep them in character, I try to do that with them. Unlike my Power Of Family story, there isn't much difference about these guys. Only set it up to where Damon is the guardian of Jeremy.)

**If anyone wants to review, I will answer. If there is anything in here you guys don't like I am VERY SORRY! Please do not hate me. Happy Readings! This is AU where Bonnie and Damon didn't die. Thanks to Ooshaboosha for helping me with this chapter.**

I had come home from failing a quiz and getting a 70 on a worksheet. I was now trying to change the zero into a 100. Bonnie was at home, she had chosen to do college online. I had just finished writing the missing numbers when Damon came in.

"So Jer. How'd your day go?"

"It was awesome. Why? How was yours?"

"Mine was great." He snatched the papers from me. "A zero and a 70? What's wrong with you? I compelled you back into school so you would do great. This is the thanks I get?" He asked, not even looking angry. I snatched them back but he didn't let go. I rolled my eyes, got up, and pointed at the other two numbers I had on the paper.

"No. I got a 100." I replied. SMACK! I rubbed my ass. What the hell?

"Don't lie to me little Gilbert. I see they're written in by you. Besides the ink isn't even dry yet." He said and ran his finger over the ink and he was right. The ink wasn't dry yet. Damn. "Care to explain why you thought you'd get away with lying to me?"

That was a trick question. "I don't know. I didn't think about it. I'm sorry."

"Well I'll compel you another chance on it and you will study harder for this one." He knocked my feet from under me.

"What the hell Damon?" SMACK!

"Rules 4 and 5 you just broke and so I'm gonna beat your ass for it. Then I'll take you to Bonnie's and go get you another chance to do that quiz." I squirmed over his lap, it hurt and he wasn't going soft either. He never did.

"You will write those rules 10 times over and if I'm not back yet you'll write them another ten times. Got it?" SMACK!

"Yes Damon! I get it!" I screamed. I tried to get up but he shoved me back down. I began to cry.

"I'm not done yet Jer." He said and began to smack me harder. I cried and went limp over his knee, agreeing to the fact that no way in hell was I going to get away. He smacked me once more and then dropped me from his lap. "So come on." He left the room after kissing my forehead. I got up and followed him.

I was thankful that he was going to give me a chance to redo it. I was glad that it hadn't been in Alaric's class or Damon would probably gone harder on me. I got in the back of the car and squirmed, forgetting how hard it was to sit still after what just happened.

He threw a pack of notebook paper at me and a box of pencils. "You'll need these." He drove to Bonnie's house, dropped me off, and left only after I entered her house.

"Hello Jer." Bonnie said and I hugged her.

"Hey Bonnie." I replied.

"Want any dinner? I was just making some."

"Sure. I'm hungry." So we had some lasagne for dinner and I had a diet coke to go with it. "So what you been up to?"

"I've been working on college and I just got off the phone with Care and Elena an hour ago."

"Awesome. I guess. I've been working on high school. If you want you can come back."

"No I don't. I graduated fair and square Jeremy." I laughed and she joined me.

We talked for a few minutes before she went to go do some homework. I followed her and began to write the rules Damon had told me to do. Then I heard a knock on the door. I answered and it was Damon.

"Come on. I got you three tries. Be grateful." He dragged me out of the house and took me home. "Take a bath and brush your teeth. Then go to bed. You'll be going to school for Thursday, Friday and Saturday to take the quiz again. That is how I planned it and that is how your going to do it. Also next Saturday you're not going anywhere because you'll be at school, spending the whole time doing community service to bring up all the other bad grades." I nodded, once again feeling grateful.

I went upstairs and gave Damon a bonus. I washed my hair too. We thrived on a mutual relationship. He would give me things like this and I obeyed his rules… or that's how I thought about it. I washed my hair, dried off, and went to bed.

(Pease R&amp;R. It would be very much appreciated.)


	4. Meeting Tyler On Saturday

I came home after the quiz redo and I had gotten a hundred. I looked all around the house but all I could find was Stefan. I showed him my paper and he smiled. "What's this? A hundred from you?" he got up and went down to the basement. When he came back, he had a bottle of beer. Ripper Stefan was in idiot. I was not drinking underage INSIDE Damon's house.

I walked up to my room and took my phone out. I deleted all the texts I had from Tyler and mine. I texted him once more and then deleted that too. I put my phone to charge and when Damon came home, I took him my test. He smirked and then just patted me on the back.

"Show Elena that and I'm sure she'll be proud. Considering your past grades."

"Can I go see Tyler on Saturday?" I asked, hoping against hope. He turned around to stare at me. I kept my poker face on. Tyler had shown me back when Klaus was in Mystic Falls. He stared at me, directly in the eye before lowering his gaze down to my feet. He looked back at me before his smirk appeared.

"Since you went from zero to a 100, yes. You may." I jumped for joy and before I could finish, he interrupted me. "IF you stay after school every day for the rest of this week. Then on Saturday for your 'hard work', you can stay the whole day if you wish. Sunday afternoon you'll come home." He said and turned around to go get himself a bourbon. I followed him.

"So, how'd your day go?"

"It was awful. I had to sit through an hour of cover ups."

"And Alaric?"

"He was great. Stayed at the bar with me. We had tons of fun." He said and that was when I think he was playing with me. "How was yours?"

"Hard. Do you realize how hard I studied?" I asked. "Hey I'm going to tell Tyler about Saturday."

"And? Why should I care? First, you're going to tell Elena of your grade." I went upstairs ad dialled Elena's number.

"Hey Jer. What's going on?"

"I got a hundred on a quiz."

"That's great. I got a hundred on an exam. How's that? We both do well in school. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. How about you?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Caroline's been here and there. Doing things. I am beginning to wonder what's going on. Do you know if she's with anyone? She comes home excited and can't stop herself from smiling. Is she with Tyler again?"

"How should I know? I'm still with Bonnie. She helps me study." I replied.

"Well I gotta go. Caroline's calling me. It's almost time for us to study again." She hung up and I called Tyler. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, you're welcome. I just called Matt and he's going to… can't tell you, but I did hear you got a 100. So, what's up?"

"Okay. So I am coming over there Saturday. There's a catch though. I have to attend after school for the rest of the week."

"Well, do it Jeremy. If you don't I'll be bored and disappointed in you. You're my man, you come hang with me when I ask you to, or tell you to." He said and laughed. I laughed too.

"Yeah, I know. I miss when you were over here and we all could hang out. Matt, you, and me. It made evening so much more fun. Especially with all that… stuff, you kept at your house. We could sit at your house all day man."

"Yeah well that's not true. Remember once Klaus actually busted us at Walmart when we were supposed to be at school. Klaus."

"Yeah, that wasn't cool. But as far as I can remember only you and Caroline got in trouble."

"Just glad he wasn't into this back then… he only threw me through the wall of the school. Well not exactly but kind of."

"Tyler! Who are you talking to?" called Klaus.

"I'm talking to Jeremy, Daddy!"

"Five minutes! Then I'm taking you out for a walk before we take you to bed."

"Aw man. But I-"

"Would you like to go now?"

"No Daddy. Okay. Well Jeremy I have five minutes… too short. I'll call YOU tomorrow. How about that! Ha! So how'd it go?"

"It was hard but hey, when good is expected you can trust me."

"Hm. Yeah."

"Tyler!" I sighed. His 'family' never let him have enough time on the phone.

"I gotta go. Aunt Beky's calling." He sighed himself. "Bye Jeremy. See ya later."

"Bye Ty Ty." I teased. He moaned.

"Not you too. Come on man, only Klaus calls me that."

"And you call him Daddy. Bye Tyler."

"Bye Jeremy." He hung up and I put my phone on charge. I went to my desk, pulled out my sketchpad, and began to draw. When I heard Damon coming up I hid it back in the drawer and pulled over my homework. I had already done it at school. I wrote my name and the date on the top just as he entered.

"Time for bed baby Gilbert." I nodded and put my papers back in my backpack. "I'll cook you your breakfast this time. Sorry for Stefan's horrible cooking."

"Actually I'd say he cooks better than you."

"Fine, we'll see about that." He left and I got into bed and put on music as I fell to sleep.

(R and R please. Thank you for reading.)


	5. Who Wants To Go?

(To Ooshaboosha: I can't wait either. I am thinking about starting it to follow Season 6.)

I had just finished my After School Detention and was now hanging out with Matt at the Mystic Grill. He had been giving me free drinks, not alcoholic, since I arrived. I've had to use the bathroom like three times already.

"So you wanna come over this Saturday? I promise you can come play. I mean, I was planning on taking Tyler out to play some baseball." I said, taking another sip from my Orange Fanta. Matt nodded and looked at me.

"You mean the sport that Kol Mikaelson got you into?"

"That has nothing to do with it. So do you?"

"I'm not sure either of us should be going to New Orleans. I want Klaus to stay in New Orleans. Tyler we could use back over here. Did he tell you why he stays over there?" He asked serving someone else.

"No. Only that Klaus would kill him. I doubt it. I'm not afraid of Klaus. So your coming. Right?" I asked, pointing my bottle at him. "I will suck on this bottle until I faint Matt."

"Of course he's coming. I mean why shouldn't he? It's settled, you're coming." Caroline said.

"What are you doing here?" We asked.

"I wanted to see my friends and tell them I passed with an A+." she pulled out a science paper and I saw a big A+ on the front. "Microbiology. Or something like that."

"I bet you cheated." I joked. She looked at me furiously.

"You watch it Jeremy Gilbert. I NEVER cheated, unlike you. Yeah I heard." She said and turned and sat down three seats from me. "Hey Matt, look." She said and handed the paper to him.

"Yeah. Cool. I remember. Tyler and Jeremy were always cheating together." Matt took Caroline's paper. My phone rang. I took my cell out of my pocket and found Damon's number. Shit!

"Guys I gotta go." I said and threw my trash away.

"Jer are you sure you don't want a mint first?"

I ignored him and went home… or to the Salvatore Boarding house. I was met by Damon, who looked furious.

"One, why didn't you answer the damn phone Jeremy? Two, where the hell have you been? It's almost curfew and I don't need Liz picking you up." He said.

"Something happen?" I asked.

"No. Get to bed."

"But it's early." I said, backing away from him.

"Yes but it's Friday. Meaning that tomorrow you'll be going to have Saturday school for an hour at school, then your going to New Orleans with Stefan, because that idiot still wants to see Klaus. Is he back with Barbie Klaus?" He asked, taking a sip from his bourbon.

"Uh yeah. Why?"

"Because he LOVES going over there. Now text Elena your going to New Orleans on Saturday." He said and began to stumble away to go play his video game and go back to ignoring me. He missed Elena bad and he hated that I was here, he'd promised to take care of me. When we were gone, he'd spend the day with Elena. Meaning he was all for me going to New Orleans. He sent Stefan only to make sure I didn't get killed.

I went upstairs and washed before going to bed. I picked up my phone and called Elena.

"Hey Jer."

"Hey Elena. I'm going to New Orleans with Stefan on Saturday."

"That's tomorrow Jeremy."

"Yeah, I know." I replied. "But I miss Tyler. If he would just get the guts to move back home… I wouldn't have to. I miss him. With him gone, my trio turned into a duo."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Minus the fact that without him there's nothing exactly to do. I mean Matt has a job. You put him on my case too you know."

"Well just stay away from Klaus."

"You think Tyler spends all his time with that guy? Actually he stays out of the house most of the time."

"Stay away from Klaus. He tried to get Kol to kill you, he tried to kill you himself. Remember?"

"Kol had no choice. Besides YOU killed Kol."

"No you did."

"You made me."

"No I didn't." The door slammed open and Damon snatched the phone.

"Stop fighting with Elena." He said and went back downstairs. "Go to sleep Jeremy. You'll need it."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Why was she being like her old self? Overprotective and creepy. I closed my eyes and put on some music before going to sleep.

(Sorry if their out of character. I tried. I am also sorry it's short. Please R&amp;R. Also vote for Klaroline?  ./thevampirediaries/ I will not be able to concentrate until they win! Since Klenevieve is not on there. :) Thank you so much for reading.)


	6. Meeting Tyler Again

(To Hannah1796: I would love to put them together but it has as of yet to be found that Kaleb is Kol. :( But as soon as that is done, every time Jeremy comes over Kol and Tyler will be with him.)

I woke up early with some prodding from Stefan. "Hey go get washed so we can go to the school. I've been assigned Saturday School by Damon for the sole purpose of making sure you went and that I could easily take you to New Orleans."

I got up and washed before dressing in a loose red shirt and jeans. I wanted to dress for comfort and for school. I would never again fail a test or a quiz. I would make sure of it. I hated what Damon was forcing me to go through.

"So where is Damon anyway?"

"Going to see Elena." He answered, he was carrying our bags as we left the house. So we spent an hour at school, picked up Matt and Caroline and then we took a plane to New Orleans. I don't know where Caroline got the money to pay for first class tickets but hey. I'm not complaining.

I ordered some peanuts and a drink. I ate slowly while looking out the window, quite content. "Hey Matt." He was sitting beside me with a bag of empty peanuts. He'd already ate them.

"Yeah Jer?"

"All those people look like ants." I couldn't see anyone, just some classic airplane humour. Maybe. Matt didn't laugh.

When we landed in New Orleans, Caroline led us toward the Abattoir where Tyler lived for now. The first person we saw was Klaus, of course. I waited for any sign of Tyler.

"Ah. Guests. Nice to see you Matt. Still alive." Caroline glared at him while someone called.

"Niklaus! Behave yourself." Klaus laughed.

"Tyler will be awake in a minute." As soon as he finished that sentence Tyler called.

"Daddy?"

"Get bathed Ty Ty. Unless you don't wish to look your best for Matt and Jeremy."

"I'll get dressed." After what seemed forever Tyler came vamping down the stairs. Klaus caught him and I looked away. They were weird sometimes.

"Whoa! Careful lil' mate. Don't want to fall do you? Besides I need a word with you first." He dragged Tyler away. "You four just make yourselves at home for a minute." Matt and I stared at each other confused. Stefan and Caroline however just sat down and started talking.

"So what are you going to do today? I heard leaving on Sunday."

"Yeah. Basically. I think I'll stay here though. Check out what's going on."

"Why? You could just call Rebekah." Care teased, though I could hear a bitterness. She was always hoping that Elena and Stefan would find each other again. "Or your bestie Klaus." I couldn't place my finger on it but the way she said his name was out of place.

Soon Tyler came vamping over. "TYLER! No running in this house. Rather, not that fast." Klaus called.

"Sorry Daddy." Tyler called back, rubbing the back of his head. "Well you guys wanna go to Rousseau's?"

"Sure! What about you Matt?"

"Why not?"

"Well I'm going to stay here for a while. I'll catch up with you guys later." Caroline said, picking up a magazine. Stefan however went up the stairs. He wanted Rebekah.

"Don't stay out too late. Or should I have Marcel follow you?" Klaus asked, looking at Tyler.

"No thank you. I'll be good I promise."

"Very well then, be back before 10. Its Saturday, you'll be sleeping at 11. And be careful, we still have enemies out there. Promise me Tyler."

"Yes Daddy. I promise." Tyler turned to leave but Klaus kissed his cheek. I looked away again. Still weird. "I love you."

"And I you. Now go have some fun."

I followed Tyler out and he smiled. He began to tell jokes and we laughed a few times. When we reached Rousseau's, Tyler ordered a burger and pickles, weird combo but whatever.

"Guys, Cami, Cami, Matt and Jeremy. This is Cami, she's a psychologist AND she helps Kieran. Kieran is the preacher who preaches at Saint Anne's Church. Where I coincidently go to church. Kieran is in charge of the human faction. You wanna go see him? I can show you all the factions!"

"What the hell is a faction?" I asked.

"I don't know. The way my Da- Klaus talks about it, their a breed. There is the humans, the vampires, the werewolves, the witches, and then there is the Originals and of course Klaus. So you wanna go see them? I mean, their quite friendly."

"Sure why not." Matt replied first. "I'd love to meet the 'human' faction." He held his hand out to Cami. She smiled and shook it.

"So Cami? Any news? About what's happening?" Tyler asked. I held my hand out too and she shook mine as well.

"Hey. Yes I 'work' for the human faction but Kieran is my Uncle. If you want to go see him, he's at the church right now. Anything I can get you guys?"

"No, we ate on the plane."

"First class!" Tyler high fived us. "Klaus bought those tickets or at least that's what I heard. Shush. I'm not supposed to eavesdrop." He quietly snickered before something else quickly caught his attention. "Thanks for the food Cami." He finished his meal and then led us outside.

"Okay! Father Kieran!" He led us down some streets and we arrived at a big church. It looked old. We entered and I saw a man wearing a white robe or something.

"Hello young Mikaelson. Who are your friends? I'm Kieran O'Connell." He put his papers down and then turned to Tyler. "Is your father planning on coming to church tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure, he says that there are enemies he needs to take care of before- I'm sorry I'm not allowed to discuss such things in front of my friends. Take it as a maybe." Tyler laughed sheepishly before pointing at us. "Matt Donovan and Jeremy Gilbert. What's happening in the human faction?"

"I think we could discuss it Tuesday. On the scheduled meeting. I am entirely surprised that Klaus would have done something like that but by now we know each other close enough."

"So your not going to tell me anything?"

"No. Not in front of your friends." he winked. Tyler almost seemed to stomp his foot but he smiled before turning to us.

"So do you want to meet the vampires, the werewolf, or the witches next?"

"Are you sure they won't attack us the instant we enter?"

"Yeah. The werewolves are friendly. Their only defensive if it's Klaus." He looked down and rubbed the back of his head again. "You can imagine why though." He looked at us, smiling. "The vampires are friendly and they won't eat you. I promise. The witches aren't that dangerous. I mean Sophie Devereaux and Genevieve are great. Then again- Which do you want to see next?"

"The witches. You should go see them." Father Kieran answered for us. "Should I tell Klaus you went to go see them?"

"NO! I mean, no thank you. I-I'm fine. Thank you for offering." Tyler led us out quickly. We walked quite a while before we came to a cemetery.

"Really Tyler? A cemetery?"

"Shut up and follow me." We followed him silently and people began to appear out of nowhere. I crept closer to Matt and Tyler. Matt also closed closer in on Tyler, we didn't bring any weapons… Not that I was afraid of these strangers. Heh heh.

We reached a platform and there were people waiting. Then a black haired witch approached us.

"Hey Sophie. These guys are Matt Donovan and Jeremy Gilbert. I was just showing them the works when I decided to show them you. Guys, Sophie Devereaux."

"Hey. How's Genevieve? We haven't seen her in quite some time. The witches are getting worried. I know I've seen her last week or two weeks ago but I only got a glimpse."

"You are going to want to talk to Klaus for that. Um, she's uh. She is as of right now… She's like Hayley." he finished lamely.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes. Kind of. Well since I answered your question, answer one of mine?"

"Yeah why not."

"What's happening in the witch community?"

"Well our main concern right now is that there's a witch, I don't know who it is, but she's causing problems. She has werewolves coming into our territory. I don't appreciate it and none of our spells are working. We also need to find Davina. She's been AWOL for quite some time. I'm beginning to worry about her. And finally we have a few witches who escaped. Their ex convicts so I hope you stay alert. Did that answer your question?"

"Yeah, it did. Thanks. I'll tell you if I see Davina. Your right, I've tried contacting her and she won't answer, and we're friends. Like best friends. I'll ask Tim. He should know right?"

"Yeah, I thought Klaus was with you?"

"Nope. Just me and my friends. I'll see you later." We left the cemetery and he turned to us.

"I'll show you Jackson and Oliver next. Or do you want to go see Diego?"

"Who's Jackson and Oliver?"

"Them it is then." So he led us back to the Abattoir and there we were stopped by Rebekah and Stefan.

"Hey! Where are you going Tyler? Your father left and Marcel is, of course, at his tree house. Hehe. Get it? Tree house? It's actually his 'secret lair'. Poor Marc." Stefan kissed her and I groaned. Tyler laughed at her joke and I was confused. So was Matt.

We got in Tyler's car and Rebekah coughed. "We're going to go see the Akatais. Is that okay?"

"Yes. Thank you for answering the question."

"Well of course I did. Either that or you call Daddy right?"

"OR I could take care of it. I don't need Niky for everything! I'm quite capable myself." She pouted before she turned her attention to Stefan. Or looked at him. "Well be careful Tyler."

So he drove off and I watched the scenery change from town to forest. When he stopped I looked at him. I was in the back seat. "Hey what are you doing Tyler?"

"This is our stop. Hey you guys know something? Klaus is trying to teach me French. Cool right?" He got out of the car and we walked down for a bit and we came to a lake. "Welcome to werewolf country."

"What the hell Tyler! Werewolves? Really?"

"Shut up, it's still morning. Follow me." He led us down the right side of the water. When he finally stopped, I leaned against a tree to catch my breath. We ran the whole way here. Matt was sweating and I heard people moving around.

"What are you doing on our lan- Tyler Mikaelson?" asked a man. I looked up to see a man with longish blonde hair. "Does your daddy know you're here?"

"Oliver! Who is it?" another man came out and he had black hair. "Tyler? What are you doing here? Is Klaus here too? Who are they?"

"Hey Jackson." Oliver said the man. Oh Jackson and Oliver.

"Hey! I don't-" Tyler took a deep breath before turning to them again. "No. Klaus is not here. Just me, Matt Donovan, and Jeremy Gilbert. I came to -"

"Does Klaus know you're here with these two?"

"No but I -"

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be home?"

"I said I was going to see the Akatai but I-"

"Then you should be on the opposite side of the lake. Would you like an escort?"

"I told REBEKAH I was going to see the Akatais. I came to ask if you need any help. What's going on? I came for gossip I guess."

"I don't need to tell you what's going on. Did Rebekah tell Klaus?"

"How should I know? I'm not a stupid wolf you can boss around. No one tells me what to do!" Tyler growled. I stared at him. Matt put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. But you aren't letting me get a word in."

"I'm only asking because I know that if something happens to you then Klaus will be pissed. I don't need him not liking me more than he already does."

"No one tells you what to do? I think you might wanna take that up with Daddy Klaus, Baby Ty Ty." Jackson smacked Oliver and he whimpered before running off to do who knows what.

"Sorry about him. You should go to the Akatais. Like you said you were to Rebekah."

"Yeah, fine. Whatever. Come on guys. We're obviously NOT WANTED." I was confused by the whole ordeal but I followed Tyler.

"So who are we going to see now?"

"Tyler and Norman. Their nicer at least." Tyler kicked a rock and it went flung up and at a tree, making the tree shake. "No wonder Dad doesn't like him. He's a freaking jerk!" Tyler stomped and a twig shattered.

"Hey dude, calm down. Before you break the whole forest." I joked softly. Tyler laughed a bit and we kept walking, Tyler calming down as we went. We arrived at another camp of wolves when we stopped.

Two people came up to us and were probably about to do the same routine as Jackson and Oliver. However they were nicer.

"Hey Tyler. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Kevin, Saricantá. Is there any news from your clan?"

"Does your daddy-"

"Shut up Saricantá. I just went to Jackson and Oliver. They asked the same thing. No, he's not here, just me and my friends."

"Doesn't Klaus tell you things?" the other one, Kevin, asked.

"No. Not exactly unless the info could hurt me if I don't and you know how he is about eavesdropping." He sighed.

"Well if it makes you feel any better lately the Alpha's being a douche bag." Tyler laughed and I felt like they were friends of his.

"My name is Jeremy Gilbert and this is Matt Donovan." Matt waved and they shook our hands.

"Hey, I'm Alpha, my name is Kevin Akatai. This is Saricantá Akatai. She is what might be considered my right hand man. Of course she could never be my advisor." She pushed him and he laughed.

"What are you kids doing? Shouldn't you be with your mentors?" asked a blonde haired woman. She eerily resembled what I heard about Esther Mikaelson. Tyler, Kevin, and Saricantá all looked at her. Tyler froze. "What's wrong Tyler?"

"Uh I gotta go home."

"Non sense. I'm sure Tyler would love to see you." She tried to reach out to Tyler but he vamped away from her.

He led us toward the camp as if she wasn't following us.

"You look oddly like Esther, Ester."

"That is because I am Esther."

"Oh crap. Daddy's not going to like this." He whispered to himself. I just watched as the scene played out. Matt seemed to be doing the same. We reached the centre of the camp when two men came toward us.

"Tyler!" The one with blonde hair, wow lots of blondes, picked him up and twirled before putting him back on his feet. "Nice to see you again. Who are these nice fellows? My name is Tyler Akatai." He held out his hand and I shook it timidly. These werewolves were creeping me out.

"Jeremy Gilbert. Friend of Tyler."

Matt shook his hand without hesitation. "Matt Donovan. Friend of Tyler."

"Well any friend of Tyler's is a friend of mine. I tend to think of my family as Akatais. Seeing as you've met Tyler Akatai, then you must have met Niklaus, or Klaus, Akatai already. I hope he's been kind to you."

"Okay, what did he just say?" I whispered to Matt.

"Something about Klaus."

"Would you like a bite to eat?" He looked at Ester and she nodded before she went off and grabbed something. "I would like to hear more about you."

"Um okay. I guess."

"Guys, don't be scared of him. He's a nice guy really. More nice than Klaus at least. I mean Daddy."

We were brought a deer and I stared at the poor creature. "Fish, Esther, please."

"Oh Tyler, I'm a step ahead of you. Finn dear." I gasped. Finn? Esther? Where have I heard these names before? "Don't worry Finn will be on his best behaviour. He always is."

We were brought cooked fish. They almost looked better than the ones you bought in the store. We sat down and began to eat. I was happy to have something nice to eat, I was starving after all that walking around. It was more than I did for exercise.

"Mother? May I go attend to finding Kol?" Now I'm sure I should remember these people.

"Yes Finn. If you do find him tell him I've been looking for him. Tyler I think I'm going to go and get some things done. Can you handle the guests while I'm away?" He kissed her and nodded.

"Have fun and good hunting to you Esther."

"Are these people related to Klaus?" I asked Tyler. He looked up from his fish.

"Yes. Thank you. It was getting close to lunch time."

"Your welcome."

"So who is this guy?"

"I can answer that myself if you wish." He is so kind. HOW does he know Klaus?

"Yes, I think you could answer that better than Tyler could." I replied, laughing at Tyler.

"Hey! I take offence to that." He complained.

"How much?" The man cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Tyler. Please go ahead… sir."

"Please call me Tyler or Ty. You asked how I know Klaus? Who I am? I am Klaus' father. It is a long story but I saved my clan from death with the help of Klaus' mother, Esther. I am his biological father. I never really got to meet Klaus until now. I got a few visits from him, even against Mikael. How does Klaus know you? If I may ask."

"He met us because of the 'Curse Of The Sun And The Moon' which is actually just the hybrid curse put on him by his mother. He killed my sister, my aunt and a wolf. He tried to kill me and my friends and then later he left. To come here. Tyler followed him and he has stayed here ever since."

"He tried to kill all of us Jeremy." Matt corrected me. The Alpha seemed to frown and it kept deepening the more we talked. Um. Again people are being weird.

"Niklaus has been hurting you and your friends?"

"Hey, it's what he does." I replied, shocked that he was shocked. I thought of how if it weren't for him that Elena would still be human.

"I am very sorry for his behaviour. I shall speak to him."

"NO! Don't. I'm not even supposed to be here." Tyler replied.

"He did not tell me of this, I should ask him why. He was obviously trying to keep something from me."

"So? It was a long time ago."

"Klaus and nice don't even belong in the same sentence."

"Have you more to tell me of his misgivings?"

"Why does he talk like he's from the medieval ages?"

"You might not know this but the Originals, as they apparently call themselves, Esther, Mikael and I have been around ever since the 900s."

I fell over in shock. "What? Your lying."

"No I do not lie. My father taught me better than that. Niklaus has been raising himself since the 11th century and so I suppose he has learned to do things he should not be doing. Let us move on from the topic of my son shall we?"

"Is he your only son?" I asked, curious.

"Yes. He is my first and only child. How have you been since Klaus has left? Where do you live if I have not seen you?"

"Mystic Falls. I would say we've been doing better but since then we've had to deal with a bunch of other things."

So we talked about different things until Tyler finally said we had to go back to the house, because it was going to be time for dinner soon.

"Tell Niklaus to call me please. It was nice to see all of you. Have a nice dinner." He bowed us off.

When we were back in the car, Tyler drove off. "I still don't think Klaus and the word nice belong in the same sentence." I said. "In fact it's hard to believe Klaus and that guy are related. If he's his father why is Klaus such a hybrid dick?"

"Well we aren't exactly going home. Instead we're going to go see my other friends. I lied… ish. I was telling the truth."

We arrived outside of a house and we went inside. There we were met by vampires. Crap. "Hey Marcel. Are Diego, Thierry and Josh here?"

"Yeah but we got to go home soon. Dinner's almost ready. Genevieve called." Three vampires came up and we met them. Tyler did the same banter and they disclosed no information. "Sorry, we can't. Klaus said so and I'm not going against him. In fact where have you been all day Tyler?"

"Out. Why?"

"Because I heard from Klaus that he's heard from the other factions that you've been asking around. He's not exactly pleased so I should suggest you hold up for a scolding, if anything at all."

"A scolding from Klaus? So what?"

"Just go home." At that moment Tyler's phone buzzed. "Who is it?"

"Genevieve." He answered the phone and I looked around and everyone was playing games. More like this was the vamp hang out. "Guys I have to go home. Dinner's ready. Marcel you coming?"

"I'll take my time."

"Suit yourself." So we headed back to the Abattoir and we were served lasagne. I ate mine happily. Marcel came after the plates were handed out. After that Rebekah sent us to bed. Or Tyler really. But still I followed him and we went into a room with three beds.

"Yeah not sure you would like to sleep in one bed together."

"You chose fine Tyler."

We bathed and dressed for bed. We laid down in a bed and I fell asleep soon, today having been a long one.

(R&amp;R? Sorry about the last chapter, I thought I could just clear up some things about this Jeremy. He actually liked Kol and yeah, Elena made him kill Kol. The first part was him being a teen and joking around. I just thought I could put a little character into Jeremy. I'm putting this in for the guest who said that I put them out of character. This chapter? I thought it would be interesting.)


	7. Getting High

(Inspired by Ooshaboosha's Of Guardians And Wards. This chapter also puts a little more flesh into Koremy? Kol and Jeremy's relationship. :D Also I'm not going to be good at a part of this.)

I woke up, and found Rebekah opening the window curtain, which woke up Matt and Tyler. "Oh come on. I was sleeping."

"Yes and so is Kolinn. But he woke without fuss. While your daddy and Uncle are missing, I'm taking care of you kids. So get downstairs and eat the breakfast we fixed for you. For now, Ty Ty, you obey me and Gen, as Niky prefers to call her." He sighed and got up as she said.

I followed, wondering what the heck Katherine was capable of cooking. I entered the kitchen and Katherine handed us plates. "Go ahead and eat up. Soon we're going to have to find Klaus or Elijah and make that one help us find the other."

"No matter which it is, right Mother?" Nadia asked. Katherine smirked before turning it into an innocent smile.

"Yes, Nadia, no matter which we find first."

We ate breakfast, Rebekah was eating herself while Nadia fed Kolinn, I think that's his name… When we finished I got up and, having waited for the others to finish, and tried to leave.

"SIT down. I have something to say first." I sat down quickly. "Tyler, be very alert, I don't know if you know this but Mikael Mikaelson is back from the dead, and rumour has it that it's because of Davina Claire. So until we get this straightened out, stay in the city. If I could, I'd give you a white oak dagger to use on him if he dared to show his face but since Niky threw them out, you'll have to use your hybrid strength to GET AWAY. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Aunt Beky. I hear you. I understand. Thank you for the info."

"Good. Now go play." Tyler was about to reply when Katherine spoke up.

"Shut it kid. Just do as she says, if you got hurt Elijah would be disturbed by it and I don't want that happening. Don't make me hurt you."

"So it's okay for you to hurt him but it's not okay for Mikael to hurt him?"

"Bingo."

"Mother stop it. Klaus already needs to get you back on his good side, and you don't need Rebekah teeming up with him."

We got up and left as they began to bicker. "Hey guys? Where's Stefan and Caroline? Did they leave us here?"

"No. I'm pretty sure that Daddy has them with him." So we got in his car and he drove off. I watched the scenery. New Orleans was kind of cool. Parties all the time, music all the time, just all around fun. Kol would have loved this city.

When we came to a stop, I noticed we were on the edge of the city. Tyler got out, opened the trunk, pulled out a bag, and brought it in. He handed us both a cigarette and then got one of his own. "To freedom!" Tyler lit his and handed us a lighter as well. I refused.

"No man. I'm not doing this." Matt also refused.

"Oh come on. It's great, I've been doing this every once in a while. I mean, don't you want to party?"

"Yes but not like this." Not only did Damon forbid cocaine but Kol had saved me from it back in Denver. I had been becoming fatter and fatter while also taking a smoke after smoke, I was only saved from it because every time I would pick one up he would snatch it, and throw it out the window. If I reached for another one, he would repeat the cycle and if I tried to retrieve it he would drag me off to the batting cages. One day one of my fellow peers had died from overdose and I was happy that Kol had done it. Kol also helped me become interested in being fit and healthy.

"Come one, just one cigarette. What could it harm?"

"What happens if Klaus finds out?" I asked, trying to distract him.

"IF he finds out. Key word Jer, IF. Besides, why would he be angry?"

"Because of the drugs, duh. Where did you get them?" I asked, I had him hooked maybe.

"… That is… from the… I bought it."

"Yeah but from where?"

"Why are you asking me this? Do you want to have fun or not?"

"Yes I want to have fun." He shoved the lit smoke in my mouth.

"Then try." I blew, trying to get it out, also trying to move Tyler's hand. The aroma finally got to me and I began to smoke. Matt still was judging to or not to.

"Come on Matt, it's great." I took another dose and laid back enjoying it.

"Yeah Matt come on." Tyler took another bout from his, Matt, in the front, rolled down the windows and began to smoke too. I leaned toward the window so that the smoke had somewhere to go besides making the car smell like smoke.

Tyler left the driving space and began to drive around. I watched as the pretty girls walked around, laughing. I kept on the cigar regularly and was quite proud of myself for actually going through with this.

At some point the cigarette was empty. So I asked Tyler for another one. He had already blown through five. Matt was still on his first one. Ty threw me another one and I quickly lit it and began again. I loved not having a care in the world. I sighed as we drove past a swim suit convention and saw girls in bikinis!

"Rad dude." I high fived Tyler and he laughed.

"Yeah I know. It's always like this. And you wonder why I won't leave." He snickered and threw out his empty cigar out the window and grabbed a new one. Matt did the same, having finished his first now. Then the car began to slow. "What the hell dude." He kicked it and it went out. "Shit. I borrowed this car. What am I going to do now?" He was silent for a minute. "Should I give it a smoke?"

"NO! It'll blow up." Matt replied.

"Okay then. We'll just leave it here. For someone to pick up." He grabbed the bag and we got out and ran from the car. I laughed as we came to a stop in front a Rousseaus. I smiled at the sign.

"Who lives here?"

"Rousseaus duh. Come on, we have to keep moving."

"Why?"

"… I don't know but something tells me to keep moving." He giggled, turned the corner and took the damn bag with him. I followed him, only because. "We have like ten smokes left. That should like take forever to waste."

"Waste? What you talking about?" I asked. I was beginning to feel funny from all that smoke. So we walked on, flirting with all the girls that passed us. None of them took us on our offer. Until we met one girl who did.

"Koi. Coi? Heylo." Tyler wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "How you doing bitch?"

"I'm great, been a long time since I seen you. Party gone wrong in the NOLA."

"Party gone wrong? Why don't you hang with us? I'll show you a good time. So will they I mean theyir my friends."

"I'm interested in someone who can bring the rush, someone strong. Someone. Like. You." She tapped his nose on the last word. I frowned.

"Where your manners at Ty? Give her a smoke too. If indeed she is your girl."

"Yep totally."

"You realize that the sun is going down?"

"Oh I thought I was losing my eyesight because of you pretty you are. I've been having a good day, not even hungry yet. Then again I forgot what it feels like to be hungry."

"Yo. I heard Klaus has a baby now. Where'd he get it?" Koi asked as she smoked a cigarette. Good. She deserves one.

"Uh. He came from Hayley's oven. Hehe." He laughed and then threw his cigar away. He opened the bag for another one but found it empty but one.

"Hey hands off, it's mine." I tried to grab it but he yanked it away.

"Wrong. I bought them. It's mine." I tried again for it. Mine was gone.

"Yeah well I don't have money for any." He yanked it back.

"Not my fault." I punched him and he felt his jaw. I tried to grab it but he kicked me. I got up, feeling my stomach. I jumped him. Matt picked up the smoke and threw it away. I was shocked as I saw Klaus appear out of no where. I was pulled off Tyler from behind and I tried to punch them in the gut but my elbow was caught and I felt it twist behind my back.

"What the hell are you three doing?" Damon snapped. Damon! He'd help me get the last cigar. I smiled.

Klaus turned Tyler to face him and spoke. Tyler caught his breath. "Tyler Mikaelson explain the meaning of this. You like Jeremy. So WHY are you fighting him? Any ideas? No? ANSWER ME!" Tyler looked at me and Klaus followed his gaze. I looked at Matt. One thing I knew now was that Damon was NOT going to get me another smoke. Which should have been obvious the first second he spoke.

"Hey! Don't blame me! You two were fighting."

"Hey." Koi brushed up against Klaus, who looked at her and she ran off. Klaus turned back to Tyler. He raised brow and seemed to smirk, yet there was no humour there. We are dead meat. Their going to kill us. Tyler shook his head.

"One."

"You really think that's going to work on him Klaus?" I asked. Damon tightened his grip.

"Shut Jeremy. You know nothing about parenting. Besides what Klaus is going to give Tyler, whatever that is…, you are getting worse. Now what the hell have you been up to?"

"Two. Don't let me get to three Tyler. You would hate to let your friends see this wouldn't you?" Tyler whimpered and tried to shove his hands away but Klaus' grip on his jaw only tightened. "Thre-"

"Daddy I -"

"You got high? On what?"

"Uh. Cigarettes." Klaus dropped his smile and Tyler finally came clean. Meaning I was coming clean too. Shit. "I had some crack that I found and I-"

"Say no more. Not until we get home." Tyler whined and tried to get away and I didn't even try, knowing that I wouldn't even have a chance. I'm a human, Damon's a vampire.

"So what did you do Jeremy? And don't say that you got high off of crack with Tyler because I will… you don't want me to finish that sentence." I sighed. I could obey that and lie or I could tell the truth and he'll be pissed.

"Sorry Damon." I replied. That should tell him what I did without me saying too much. Better to break one rule rather than two rules.

"I'm sorry for Tyler's behaviour Damon and I promise it will never happen again. I will make SURE of it." Klaus told Damon, picking Tyler up and sitting him on his hip. I looked away now. I heard Tyler trying to fight him but it was futile. Apparently.

"Same to you. About Jeremy." Damon didn't follow Klaus' actions but he grabbed my wrist harder than needed and began to drag me off as Klaus vamped off. Matt followed us and we went to the airport and waited for Stefan and Caroline.

"I tried to say no Damon." I tried but he just shot me a glare.

"Shut up. You're lucky if I don't tell Elena." He picked up his phone and dialled Stefan. "Stefan where are you? Are you and Caroline coming?… Oh don't worry Stefan, I'll yell at you for that later, when you come home. What is that in the background? Is that Katherine?… Well it serves him right, tricking Jeremy into that. Jeremy was the one who decided to do it and you were supposed to be there to stop him, what about Caroline? Is she coming?… Okay then. I'll take them home. I'll see you later brother." He hung up and got us on the flight home. I sat in second class with Matt while Damon sat in first class. I was only happy I wasn't going to have to see his face for a while. I fell asleep on the airplane.

When I woke the plane had landed and Damon was shaking me awake. I got up and followed him out. I got in the back of his car and Matt got in the back too. Damon drove him home and then he drove back to his house. When we got there I quickly entered the house and sat down on the couch.

"Jeremy how many rules did you break today?" Damon asked, entering the house.

"One. Rule# 13. Don't do drugs."

"And you broke it why?"

"Because I'm an idiot and I should have known better."

"Correct, you are an idiot. Fact, smoking kills teens. Especially human ones. Now when will you smoke again?" I almost scoffed at him and his obvious trap.

"Never. It's wrong. I'm sorry." Can we please just get this over with? Instead of you playing games with me?

"Good. Now give me your phone."

"What?"

"Rule #1 Jeremy." He threatened. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, took my phone out and handed it to him. "You're not going to New Orleans this week until Monday, but then you would have to wait until Saturday. So you have a choice. You could go- Actually wait, I'm not letting you choose. You are going to New Orleans but your time with Tyler will be supervised by Stefan, I'll make sure of it. You are NOT ruining my weekend. So instead I'll beat your ass and give you time out for what? Five minutes? Yeah that sounds great. Okay then let's finish this." He sat down on the coffee table and pulled me over his lap. I felt his hand undo my jeans and they bunched around my knees. "Anything to say for yourself?"

"Only that I'm sorry I did it. That's all." He raised his hand and it came crashing down on my bottom.

"Well then I'll just keep going until your bottom is a nice dark shade of pink. I have other plans than having to deal with your sorry ass. Like keeping tabs on the Tripp guy and hanging out with Enzo." He said, with a smack to each word. "Now that I have your phone, you are not going to New Orleans either. Not this week. Saturday you can, every day, shorter curfew and shorter bedtime until Saturday. Got it?"

I nodded, I was trying to understand everything he was saying. What I did get was that he wasn't grounding me on Saturday because he wanted to go see Elena. And apparently hang with Enzo. "I'm s-s-sorry Damon." I hiccuped and he rolled me back onto the couch.

"Okay so now you'll go up to your room, take a bath and get ready for bed." I nodded and went upstairs and took a COLD shower. To help my sore rear. I brushed my teeth and dressed into some very baggy pants. I finished my homework before going to bed.

(Damon POV; taking a joke from our one and only Kol, Inward gasp! 0O0)

I had let the kid off easy. I knew I had been planning on using my belt, I mean he's been in trouble back when Stefan first met Elena. That was what? Five years ago? He was now trying, okay not really him but still, to return to that lifestyle. Not in my house.

Reasons why, 1) Jeremy was high and wouldn't understand a damn thing. 2) I had only three minutes before Enzo actually came over. 3) I wanted to spend time with Elena on Saturdays, the only time when she didn't concentrate on anything but school, good thing she's passing. 4) I really didn't want to play that part of this relationship out today. I heard the door open and headed off to meet him.

(Sorry I know I suck at writing the ending. I was inspired to write this.)


	8. Going To See Elena

(Ps. For last chapter, if you want a better version, go check out Ooshaboosha's, I swear it's better, chapter 1. She is an artist.)

(Damon POV)

I was dressed and bathed already, I had also excused Jeremy from school because today we were going to go see his sister, maybe that would help him stay on track, he hadn't seen her in a while. So he needed a little cheering up. Besides I didn't want to have to worry about him getting home before I did or about him getting in trouble at school.

I walked upstairs to Jeremy's room and walked in, I got him everything he needed so that I wouldn't have to waste too much time on him. The only thing I had on my mind was Elena. If my plan goes right, then we'll get there when she's got lunch time.

(Jeremy POV)

I woke up, hearing someone in my room. I looked around and saw Damon. Am I late to school? I got up and quickly got dressed.

"Good kid. Your not going to school. We are going to go see Elena. I'm taking you with me because I don't need you being in danger while I'm gone. Seeing as Stefan chose to be an ass and stay out."

I had breakfast and then followed Damon to his car. I got in the passenger side and buckled in. "So we're going to Whitmore?"

"Yeah and here's today's work for your school, so you don't get bored."

"You mean so that Elena won't yell at you."

"Correction. Shut up." So he drove while I did my school for all my classes. I didn't have my phone so I had to do my own work. The only reason I asked Tyler for help was that he always would do it anyway in school, so that we couldn't use it as an example not to spend time with him, plus the fact that he did it to keep us out of the possibilty of needing tutoring. What was a friend for if not to help each other? "Here are your notes for your classes. They might help you with the work."

When I finished the stack he handed me, he gave me another stack of papers. "I just finished my work."

"Didn't give you your homework." I groaned, snatched it and began working again. When I finished sixth period, he stopped the car. "How much did you get done?" I rolled my eyes and showed him my stack, I had only two periods left. "Great, Elena can help you." He dragged me out of the car and I followed him. I don't know what the heck he's thinking but whatever. At least didn't need to see my teachers and hear them rant.

Damon led me into the school and into a room. "Ric! You here!" I looked around and we found Elena and Alaric talking. "It's lunch time. So I decided I'd come see you."

"Jeremy!" Elena ran over and hugged me, I saw Caroline sitting in one of the desks, texting. I hugged Elena back. I missed her. I couldn't wait for school to be over so that we could spend the summer together again.

"Hey Elena." I kissed her cheek and she looked at me.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"No, he got sick a few days ago and they gave him some time off, he's got his homework and his school work. So he'll be fine. He won't fall behind, I even got him notes. He's going back anyway this week." Damon stepped in.

"Oh Jeremy!" She hugged me again. "What happened? Was it a cold? You know I'm training to be a doctor, I could have helped. Call me next and I'll come see what I can do. It would be some good quality family time and it'd would be great practice." She smiled and I smiled back, she was the best sister ever.

"So would you mind helping me with my work?"

"No I would. Bring it over here."

"Elena." Damon called/singsonged.

"Damon." She copied him.

I went and sat down by Caroline. "Hey Care. Would you like to help me with my work? Since Elena's caught up in Damon time? Or will you be joining?"

"Ew. Never. I'll help, I warn you though. I'm not 'good' at geography." She laughed and I laughed too, not sure why she made that joke. "Hey, where's Bonnie?"

"She's at home, probably working on college. Hey in college do you even have a set meal time?"

"No. It's up to you when you eat. Though being a vampire helps with not needing to eat three meals a day. Now what do you need help with?" I pulled out my papers and she took out a sparkly blue pen.

"So, what happened yesterday? You and Stefan stayed with Klaus?"

"Yeah, I stayed there yesterday but only because he needed me. I'm planning on spending the weekend at my mother's house. Practically everything shuts down on the weekends. Most students go home. First up is history? Damon! How come you don't help Jeremy? You practically lived through history! I mean seriously Damon. You are the worst."

"Hey! I want the kid to learn!"

"Damon, you could help him learn."

"Hey I could help you with history."

"I miss you being the history teacher Ric."

"Well he's better at occult. Well actually he does well in both."

"Yeah, you should see Ric when he talks about witches, you know, since he has one for a friend."

"Okay Jeremy. Let's get to work." So she helped me with my work, and she explained everything better than my teachers did. In no time my work was done. "So Jeremy did I help you at all?"

"Yeah, of course, I mean you did better than my teachers did. Mind if I borrow your phone to text Tyler something?"

"Actually Jeremy, I think we should leave." Damon said, I looked up to reply and saw that students were filing in. I kissed Elena on the cheek, got my homework and left the room. Damon followed out after a few minutes. "Didn't I tell you not to text anyone in New Orleans?"

"Yeah but I wasn't going to. Caroline was. I mean she was probably texting Klaus before she started helping me with my work."

"Shut up Jer. That's a lie and you know it. So don't lie to my face. I don't appreciate it. Now we're going to go out to eat, and maybe see a friend of mine."

"You have friends besides us?"

"Yeah. Enzo and a bunch of others."

So I followed him out to a restaurant and I ordered a cheeseburger, since I couldn't find anything else that seemed good. Enzo came in and sat down at the table, across from Damon. "Nice to see you here."

"Wasn't this the place you asked for?"

"Yes but I wasn't expecting you to agree to it." Enzo ordered a meal and then looked at me. "What are you babysitting Damon?"

"No, I'm keeping him out of trouble. Have you heard of Tripp? I heard about him from Stefan and apparently he's causing problems."

"Tripp Fell? I met him once." I stopped listening to their boring talk. It was like having two Damons at once. I missed my phone. I couldn't text my other friends either. I watched the window and soon there were plates in front of us. I ate my burger without complaint and drank my soda.

"So what's the kid's name?" Enzo asked after a short silence.

"None of your business Enzo."

"Well that's not very nice." He held his hand up and I looked at his face. "The name's Enzo."

"Jeremy." I got up to get a refill and let them talk. I didn't understand why he brought me here if he was just going to keep me from talking to Enzo. I sat back down with a full cup and began to drink.

"Well then I'll be on my way then shall I? Thanks for buying the food. I'll pay for the next one." Enzo got up and left and Damon led me back to the car. He drove us home and by then it was almost time for school to be out.

I went up to my room to go back over my homework and turned on some music. Tomorrow I would be headed back to school.

(Tell me if I got Enzo right, I'm hoping to have him become a regular. To me he seems like a nice guy.)


	9. The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get

(Damon POV, Jeremy is at school and being care of by Matt)

I was in Elena's dorm room, walking around. I had called Elena earlier about the Tripp Fell guy. The news was that he knew that Elena was a vampire and I would prefer to kill him now rather than later. So here I was, looking at her pictures. None of which contained me.

"I'll fix that." I took a swig from my bourbon, and began to look for the one with the most meaning. Though all of them were important. It was Elena for God's sake! "No pictures of Damon anywhere. Too much of a distraction." I picked up the photo of her graduation. "This one should do it." I grabbed a sharpie off her desk and flopped onto her bed, getting myself comfortable for a long time, I would draw myself, making just that much more important for her. "Ooh…" I began my drawing on the glass, so that the picture wasn't actually ruined. I finished my drawing of myself… a stick figure with two eyes and a smile, two fangs protruding from the mouth. The work of an artist. I smiled at the picture. I put it down and picked up a photo of Elena and Bonnie. I smiled and took my phone out of my pocket, dialling Bonnie.

"Hello Damon." She didn't sound too thrilled.

"Hey can I get you to do a locator spell on Tripp Fell? I need to know if he's coming today, preferably where he is so I can kill him."

"Damon why would I-"

"My reasoning is that he wants to kill someone whom I love and whom you are best friends with."

"I can't do it even if I wanted to. I don't have anything that belongs to him."

"Remind me why I ever need your help again?" My phone beeped and I looked at the screen. Elena. "Ooh, hey, I got to go." I hung up to answer Elena's call. "Hey."

"Hey Damon. What's going on?"

"Well let's just say that you can't go to your dorm. Tripp is coming and he's a vampire hunter."

"I'll be right there Damon."

"_Didn't you hear what I just said?"_

"I did. I'm coming over." she hung up before I could say anything else. Damn Elena. Why don't you listen.

I got up from her bed and put the photo back on the nightstand. I cleaned up the room, waiting. Waiting for the door to open. Tripp was either coming for Elena, Caroline or Stefan, because of Ivy. She'd already been killed. Where Tripp learned she was a vampire, or HOW she became one was a mystery to me. I fixed my hair in the mirror and soon the door opened. I smiled.

"Well, that was fast-" I sang and turned to see Tripp. I saw a gun and vamped out, ready to drain him, or snap his neck. He pulled the trigger but I caught the dart easily. I turned it toward him and threw it at his thigh, he groaned and threw a stake at me. I caught it as well and vamped over to Tripp, putting it under his jaw. I held him in a choke hold, ready to snap his neck at any minute.

"_Who are you?" _I got shot by vervain darts from behind, I felt them poisoning my system as I turned to them. They shot me a few more times. _"_Ugh!" I released Tripp and fell to the floor, everything going dark around me.

(Elena POV)

I was running to my dorm, hoping Damon was there, hoping he wasn't there. I was conflicted. A vampire hunter, I thought the five were dead! Or was it a normal hunter? I reached my dorm, opened the door a bit harder than necessary. Damon wasn't here. I looked around and found his phone on the floor, with droplets of blood. Damon wasn't here, he HAD been here.

"Damon!" I instantly dialled Stefan and Caroline.

(Damon POV)

I woke up in the back of a van, chained to the floor, by both wrists and ankles. I yanked my arms up but they were stuck there. I heard a laugh and turned to see Enzo. ENZO! Had did he get caught? He was also chained to the floor.

"Ugh..."

"Morning, sunshine."

"Enzo? Well, this brings back memories."

"We're headed for Lynchburg, known for it's bridges, quaint small-town charm, and a really big vampire bug-zapper." I pulled at the chains on my ankles, same results. Damn! I needed to think of something.

"How'd you get caught?"

"It probably slipped Stefan's mind because he's responsible for my return to incarceration."

"Why would he do that?"

"Probably jealous of my accent." He shrugged. _"_Eh, maybe he did it because I killed his new girlfriend."

"Yeah that'll do it."

The car drove on until soon, it stopped. It was slowing down. I yanked again, Enzo helping me, it didn't work. Because I asked him to, I tried pulling on his but they also wouldn't budge. Vervained. Then I heard a familiar voice, my Original buddy Ric.

"Evening. I'm trying to get my buddy to a bachelor party, and our car just stopped. You think you can, uh, help us out?"

"Oh, I don't know anything about cars."

"Yeah... Oh well, maybe you could give us a ride then?" Enzo looked at me.

"Who's that?"

"Ric. He's up to something. Better be something good."

"Sorry, in a bit of a hurry."

"Yeah. So are we." I heard glass break, shattering. Then I heard someone get punched.

"Uh! Ooh!" Tripp. Then I heard shooting, the vehicle began to drive again. Tripp slammed the gas. Then van flipped over, flying through the air. Landing upside down. Oh goody, now I'm hanging from the roof. Then I heard Alaric.

"Ugh! Ugh! Uh!"

I groaned as the shot I received from my own father appeared on my heart, bleeding. Enzo's skin turned pale as he began spitting and coughing up blood. I could feel myself dying. Well welcome to Lynchburg.

"I came for this?" I looked up at Enzo as he spat up blood. I banged the car, in fury that I couldn't do a thing to help him and the fact that I was dying. As was he.

"Consumption. Wasn't much fun the first time around, either." Suddenly the back of the van opened to show Caroline and Elena. They crowbarred us from the ceiling and I fell, painfully on my back. Elena grabbed me, Caroline grabbed Enzo and they began to stagger us out of the barrier. I saw Alaric gasping and panting, he was dying too. Damn it! Nothing was going my way today.

"You have to get me across the border it's stripping away the magic. I'll die."

"You'll die if I move you. I have to stop the bleeding. You nicked your descending aorta."

"I know. That's what killed me."

"And you didn't have me back then, did you? And, you didn't have haemostatic gauze." I fell but Elena managed to keep moving. I tried to stand but it was too painful.

"No Damon! We can't give up!" she cried. I tried to reply but all that happened was I coughed up blood. "Get up! Come on, get up!" We finally reached the other side. Enzo and I dropped to the ground, coughing, panting, groaning and trying to catch our breath as our wounds healed. Caroline and Elena turned back to the border, I looked to see Alaric still on the other side. I felt tears drop from my eyes at the realization that my best friend was going to die.

"What's happening?"

"You still with me? While I'm sealing this wound, I want you to think about how you tried to compel one of the smartest women on campus to forget about her date with you. The date where I single-handedly saved dozens of lives without smearing my make-up. Alaric? Hang on! Stay with me. Come on. Gonna get that heart pumping. You don't get to have the last word with me, Alaric! Alaric!" The girl screamed his name, continuing her CPR but he didn't move. We watched helplessly, I ripped my hands free from the chains and watched the girl and Alaric. She continued chest compressions, not willing to give up. "Stay with me! Come on!" Ric's head snapped up, his eyes were open and he was gasping for air. "Ah!" I sighed in relief. Ric looked around, he was confused. So am I buddy, so am I.

"So-so-something's wrong." She stroked his cheek.

"Don't move."

"No, something's wrong. I'm not supposed to be alive."

"There's no reason you shouldn't be! I sealed the wound. We just have to get you to the hospital." He breathed heavily and rested his head on the grass…. Wait a minute… is he… human!

(Elena POV)

I was at my dorm now, Damon, by force and some persuasion was lying in my bed, resting. I was on the phone with Ric, whispering. Caroline was on the phone with what sounded like Klaus. Ugh.

"Jo's a keeper. How does it feel?"

"Oh, it hurts a lot."

"Well, it's too bad there aren't any vampires in Lynchburg to help heal you."

"Well, I think they got me on a morphine drip. It's the next best thing."

"I'm just glad that you're okay. I know how much you hated being a vampire, so I'm just glad you got what you wanted. Now we both have a 'happily ever after'."

"Good luck okay."

"I gotta go. Damon's waking." I was telling the truth, he was twitching. I hung up and I heard Caroline also say good bye.

"Bye Nik. BTW, I don't need your help with Tripp." She quickly hung up.

(Alaric POV)

"This hospital sucks! I can't believe anyone even makes it out of here alive." I laughed.

"They usually don't."

"I'm having you transferred to Whitmore ASAP." I smiled and laid my head down on the pillows.

"Thank you." She smiled at me.

"Just doing my job." I took her hand.

"Hey, you did more than that. You gave me back my life. Thank you."

(R&amp;R? I give you cookie.)


	10. Friendsgiving

(Caroline POV)

I was in my dorm with Elena. We were setting up Friendsgiving and this one would be special, I would make sure of it. I looked up to ask Elena where the party streamers were when Jo entered the room.

"Jo."

"Hi."

"Where's Alaric?"

"Don't kill the messenger. Something about an impromptu guys' weekend."

"Caroline? I'm sorry but can I be excused?"

"Yes, go call them up and remind them they are supposed to over here. I'll get the silverware set out." I replied and did just that. I moved on to setting up the whole table, hanging lights, hanging streamers and so on until everyone arrived.

"Sorry Care. They're not coming. They had chilli."

"I TOLD them to come. What are we going to do about the food they were supposed to bring?"

"Already bought it." She said putting them on the table. I counted the people in the room and the new people who had just arrived.

"All right! If everyone could gather around the table at their assigned seats, then, um…" Luke came in, late.

"Oh. Sorry I'm late." I ignored him.

"We will each share something that we are thankful for in 100 words or less, so…"

"Uh, anyone want to see some embarrassing baby videos of Liv?"

"Oh. You know what? Now would actually be an excellent time just to shut down anything with an on-off button." I replied, nothing would ruin Friendsgiving. He ignored me and played the video. I sighed. No. Please let the food get cold. Whatever that is is far more important."

"_Happy Birthday! Wave to me!"_

"_Hi, Josie."_

"_How old are you?"_

"_Four."_

"_How do you add that? You guys want to do some numbers? OK. What's one plus one?"_

"_Two!"_

"_Two plus two?"_

"_Four!"_

"_Nice." _Jo came in with Elena. She looked confused.

"What are you watching?"

"That kind of sounds like your voice."

"That is my voice. I took that video 18 years ago at a birthday party for the twins."

"Oh, my God."

"Lukas and Olivia?"

"Jo as in Josette?"

"Hang on. You guys know each other?" Jo looked like she was going to cry. Yay! Family reunion on Friendsgiving. Now I was happy that he played that video.

"I'm their sister."

"So if you don't know each other, then how did you all just happen to end up at the same tiny liberal arts school?" I asked.

"We had a family friend here… Sheila Bennett."

"You knew Bonnie's grams?"

"She took me under her wing. She also helped my family put Kai away. Our brother, my twin."

"There are two sets of twins in your family?"

"Yeah, there were until my coven put Kai in a prison world."

"Now there's just Luke and me." Liam stood up… I forgot about him…

"I'm sorry. Did you say coven?"

"Oh, my God. Liam… Is still _here_."

"I think he meant 'oven'" I quickly cut in.

"Yeah."

"Oh, look! We don't have a wine opener on the table. 'Liam, you have a wine opener in your room. Why don't you get it? Take your time.'" Liam left. As you were saying, you put Kai away?"

"Kai killed 4 of our bothers and sisters to make a point, but he was really targeting Lukas and Olivia."

"Why them?"

"Because in our coven, twins are in line to be leaders."

"Hence our lame-ass name… Gemini."

"Kai wanted to be the leader, but that wasn't possible if Lukas and Olivia were alive. So I protected them with magic. Which just pissed him off more. My brother was born without his own magic. He can only draw it from others. It made him feel like a freak. My parents saw him acting out, isolating himself, and they realized that he'd never be capable of leading our coven, so they kept having children until another set of twins were born. Kai figured it out, and he snapped."

"He was a psychopath, so they sent him away. Kai went to his prison, Jo dodged a bullet, and now the leadership falls on us."

"OK. Well, now that we've all gotten to know each other a little bit better, could someone please pass the dinner rolls?"

"Sorry that my family drama isn't appropriate dinner conversation, Caroline."

"That's not what I meant. It's-" She stood up and left.

"OK. I think I may have missed something. If you and Liv can both be the leaders of your coven, why did she just get so upset?"

"Because there aren't two leaders, are there, Jo?"

"In our coven's tradition, after their 22nd birthday, the twins merge their strength. The stronger one wins, absorbing their twin's power, and the weaker of the two…"

"The weaker of the two what?"

"The weaker one dies." Luke also left. After that, no one had much of an appetite. I sighed. All the food was going to go to waste. Is this what I have to look forward to when Christmas arrives? I ate my plate until I was done and by that time, almost everyone was gone. Friendsgiving was officially ruined.


	11. Friendsgiving Male Style

I was happy that I didn't need to worry about school for I think a week. I was in the car with Damon, Matt, and Alaric. We were driving toward a picnic area to eat what we got. Damon said that today was going to be fun as we were basically having a man's weekend. I was hoping that Bonnie wouldn't miss me.

When we finally reached the picnic table I helped Ric set out the blanket over the table and Damon and Matt set out the bowls of food. We had brought turkey, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, green beans, pumpkin pie, apple pie, chocolate cake, and brownies. We'd each brought a litre of drinks and a cooler filled with ice cubed cups.

I got out my plate and got some food and silverware. "So Caroline's upset about us doing this but I say, who needs a bunch of people who we don't even know?" Damon asked.

"Well Elena's over there." Matt teased. I smirked.

"She must miss you, wonder what she thinks with you not even there when she invited you to come."

"Well you're supposed to be with Matt, cleaning away the Tripp mess or something so don't point out my flaw or I'll do the same for you."

"Well since you did them, instead of me, you jerk, I'm the one who invited Jo and I'm not even there even though she saved my life and because of her I don't need to feed on people anymore."

"Thanks, Ric. For pointing the fact I could beat all of you with one hand behind my back." Damon replied, laughing.

"Even though we've all had practice killing vampires, hybrids, werewolves Originals and more." Matt put in. "I'm still pretty sure that Kol could beat you." He laughed. "By the way, thanks for stopping him from actually breaking my hand back at the Mikaelson ball."

"You're Welcome Matt." Damon replied. They all got themselves something to eat and had by now sat down, picking up silverware, handing out drinks. I had already taken from Matt's Mountain Dew. I had finished my first plate and got seconds.

We had some minutes of silence, before it got awkward, I Said something. "You know what? Tyler should be here."

"Yeah, he should. I'm still disappointed that I smoked." Matt replied.

"Ty thought he was doing something fun. Usually he is a fun guy."

"Not just fun, but funny."

"Just like Kol."

"Please don't talk about Kol at the table." Damon groaned.

"Hey, Damon. What's happening in Mystic Falls? What did everyone say at the last Council meeting?"

"Oh, nothing much. By the way, never again tell the council I'm a vampire. We had to get a whole new batch after they all blew up because of Mr. Young."

"Okay. I'm grateful for the fact that Klaus lives in New Orleans now, I'm grateful that my family and friends are still alive and I'm grateful that Silas is dead, that I'm having great grades at school, that Damon helped me stay in school, even if it's dull and boring without everyone else there. Namely Matt and Tyler. I'm grateful that Bonnie is still alive and I'm grateful to have such a special girlfriend who loves me for who I am, and not my looks or smarts… I'm grateful that Damon hasn't killed me, that he helps with my homework There. I said what I'm grateful for. Who wants to go next?" I asked. "Caroline said to say what we're grateful for in a 100 words." I grabbed for thirds, they grabbed for seconds.

"I'll go next if no one else objects." Alaric replied. Looking at everyone.

"Go ahead Ric." Damon replied, opening his bourbon. Damon had brought bourbon, Matt brought Mountain Dew, Ric brought Coca-Cola, and I'd lamely brought milk.

"I'm grateful for having Jo, who even though I tried to compel her to forget our first date, is still willing to date me, even though I'm not at the feast with her and am instead over here with you guys. I'm grateful that she turned me back into a human, how I don't know, and that I now no longer need to drink blood to keep from desiccating. I'm grateful that I survived that terrible dilemma and that I, Caroline, and Elena saved Damon and Enzo from death at the hands of Tripp Fell. I'm grateful for my friends." He looked at Damon and Matt. "Which of you wants to go next?"

"How about me?" Matt asked, when Damon said nothing. Damon nodded his head, smirking.

"Go ahead matt." He got thirds and I got fourths, my last before I turned to the deserts. Matt and Ric got thirds after a minute.

"I'm grateful for the fact that Ric's got what he wanted, to be human again. I'm grateful for the fact that we are still alive after having to go through so much crap since Prom. I'm grateful for the fact that Damon was saved from dying. I'm grateful for the fact that Elena and Ric get a happy life. I'm grateful for the fact that Silas is dead, so we no longer need to worry about who is who, we can live happily. I'm grateful for the fact that we don't have to worry about the Originals and their mom." He finished. I got a helping of every desert, wanting to know which I liked best. I had finished my dinner and now I wanted dessert.

"Damon, it's your turn." Ric said when we had more silence.

"Okay then. Give me a minute to think about what I want to say."

We waited for about three minutes before he spoke up again.

"I'm decidedly grateful for having a girlfriend who is sexy, smart, over 18, hot, delicious, loves me for who I am, a good looking, sexy, smart and delicious man that I am, who's name is Elena Gilbert and that I get to spend more than two human lives with and that I get to look at her, hear her, talk to and sleep with when ever I choose to do so and the person that she is happy to do the same with me. She's a very patient, understanding, looks for the best in me when no one else will."

"Wow Damon. 100 words on how you love my sister." I laughed. "I didn't hear anything about how you're happy that you're still alive because of Ric."

"Because I am and that you people already took that one. You took everything I was going to say so blame yourselves that I had to come up with how much I love my girlfriend." I scoffed at him. "Fine. I'm grateful that Enzo and I are still alive when it was Stefan who turned him in, and now Tripp Fell now knows that Caroline, Elena, Enzo, Stefan and I are all vampires and that because we were dying, Tripp got away when I was _this close _to killing him and now who knows where he's at. Bonnie can't even do a locator spell right to tell me where he lives or where he's at and that instead of relying on her I have a better chance of sniffing his dumb vampire hunting ass down by scent while also having to worry that he might show up anywhere and kidnap another one of our friends of the vampire sort. Is that what you would have preferred to hear?"

I shook my head. "No I wasn't wanting hear all that. Sorry Damon." I replied taking seconds of dessert. The dinner was now gone and the litres were half gone as well. Everyone was on dessert now.

"Well then I'll just come out right and say, you're welcome Damon." Ric joked. I felt like, Damon having said all that, the air had grown darker. I wanted someone to light up the mood of our Friendsgiving.

"Well at least we did Caroline's game." I smiled at Matt.

"Yeah, I guess it was fun."

We finished our food and dessert after a while and we, Matt and I, were trying to decide to get back in the car and go home or play on the swings that were oh so near by us while Damon and Ric cleaned up the stuff. Damon finished the cleaning too soon for us to even get to the swings though so we got in the car and drove home. I felt like today went great. I hoped Elena's went just as well.


	12. Christmas Through Your Eyes

(Damon POV)

Elena and I were sitting at a table, which was covered with old books. I had my head on one of the open books. Elena was looking at me, smiling. She had been doing it for a while. I cracked open an eye.

"Are you watching me sleep?"

"No. I'm watching you drool all over Ric's textbooks, and considering you're already on his bad side.."

"I don't drool." I lifted my head and wiped my chin off. "Hmm. Oh. What time is it?"

"Time for Ric to get a new reference library. We've been looking all night. I swear I haven't found anything that even remotely resembles an Ascendant."

"Well, we haven't looked hard enough. Let's get to it." She stared at me. "Find anything yet?"

"Nope."

"Still staring."

"It's just… I don't know. I love you."

"I love you too." Her phone vibrated and she answered.

"Hello, Ric."

"Have you seen Jo?"

"No, not since yesterday." Ric sighed.

"Why?" Elena got up so I followed her.

(Alaric POV)

"So I asked around the hospital. No one's seen Jo since last night at the ER. A bunch of stab victims came in, and one of them is missing, as well." Elena said.

"It was Kai. Jo knew he'd come after her, and he did."

"Not to give you boyfriend lessons or anything, but if you knew Jo's whack job brother was out on the loose and after her, don't you think that keeping an eye on her would have been a smart move?" Damon replied.

"And what would you have had me do, Damon, ask you to compel Jo to stay put?" Damon nodded.

"Guys, if Kai has Jo, we need a plan."

"Plan's easy. Find Kai, fftt, kill Kai. Mm hmm."

(Damon POV)

I had called Matt and was talking to him about Kai.

"Just think sociopathic Ryan Reynolds."

"Haven't seen him."

"Grunge vibe, annoying as hell."

"Still no idea."

"Well, if he has half a brain, he will be hiding where vampires can't find him. So in between levels of Mario Kart, can you and little baby Gilbert maybe keep an eye out?"

"Yeah, got it. If we see him, we'll let you know." I hung up.

(Matt POV)

Jer came in and I looked at him.

"Who was that?"

"It was Damon. Apparently, there's a psychopath roaming Mystic Falls."

"You tell him we're busy hunting down a psychopath roaming outside Mystic Falls?"

"Must have forgot to mention it. Look. You better get out of here. Enzo's gonna be here soon."

"Let's kill a vampire."

(Damon POV)

"Well, Bevis and Butt-head are on the lookout. Anyone else brimming with confidence?"

"I mean, this just doesn't make sense."

"What could possibly not make sense about magical twins absorbing into one another?"

"Listen. Jo needs her magic for the merge to work, OK, and she got rid of that back in 1994."

"Jo doesn't have magic because it's stuffed in a knife that was stolen and hidden by yours truly. Kai won't find it."

"Yeah, unless Kai does a locator spell."

"It's impossible."

"Why?"

"Kai was born without the ability to do magic."

"If the only way to restore Jo's magic is to reunite her with that knife, Kai's gonna come for it."

"Ric's right. Even if Kai can't do the locator spell, he's gonna make it his mission to find it."

"Kai finds it. Great. Love it."

"Why aren't you more concerned?"

"Because if Kai goes for the knife, I will kill him because the knife is right here where I hid it. Tada!" I took down the picture from the wall and opened the back… nothing was there.

(Liv POV)

I was on the phone, one of Elena's friends, who it was I don't know, they'd never called me before.

"Bet you think you're pretty clever, don't you?"

"Is this Damon?"

"Well, you weren't in your dorm room, and your pouty little Goth friend wasn't in his."

"… Don't touch my brother."

"Let me guess. You idiots figured that Kai merging with Jo benefits you." I hung up.

(Damon POV)

If I didn't do something quick, Jo would die and Ric would blame me. I heard Luke coming, this was what I was going to do about it. He spotted me. I grinned. He turned and began to walk the other way. I vamped and blocked his way.

"We both knew that wasn't gonna work. Where's Jo?"

"I'm not telling you, and before you threaten to rip my head off, remember, all that does is guarantee Kai having to merge with Jo."

"Is that what you people think of me, that I just instantly resort to violence? I just have a question. I mean, look. I get why you don't want to merge with Liv, OK, because no one wants to see that face with her hair. I get it, but what makes you think Kai merging with Jo is any smarter? I mean, I heard he killed 4 of your siblings, and that was without magic. Eh, it'll be fine. I'm sure when Kai gets all that power he's just gonna mellow right on out. Heh." I turned and began to walk away.

"Stop."

(Enzo POV)

I entered a restaurant that the Matt had designated.

"And here I thought we were meeting for tea and crumpets."

"I'm giving you information about a girl who's supposed to be Stefan's long lost niece. I'm not exactly interested in him finding out."

"And why are you helping me? I thought you unfriended me when I killed that little con artist."

"Monique. Her name was Monique."

"Eh, two names actually... First Sarah, then Monique, probably others. I asked you why you're helping me."

"She knew something that Stefan didn't want her to know, and for some screwed up reason, you're obsessed with knowing Stefan's secrets. Probably because he has everything you'll never have."

"Answer the bloody question. Why are you helping me?"

"Because I want this obsession to take you the hell away from here. This is all the information Monique told me about her past. Take it and get out." Matt handed me a thick dossier. I opened it and it had blank pages. I laughed, turned around and caught an arrow Jeremy fired at me. Jeremy?

"Think I didn't plan for that?" I was stabbed in the neck. I rounded on him, smashing him against the wall. Jeremy shot me in the back with a stake. Matt punched me and I fainted. Beat by a human and Damon's puppy… hm. How humiliating.

(Jeremy POV YAY)

Matt and I dragged Enzo across a room. I felt kind of guilty for betraying Damon's friend but from what I had heard, Enzo was a bad person.

"Ugh. Wouldn't it be a billion times easier just to stake him in the heart?"

"Yeah, but he wouldn't suffer. Get the door."

"Wait. This isn't about making him suffer. It's about making sure he doesn't kill anyone else."

"He just killed an innocent girl, Jer. He deserves to suffer."

"Dude, you sound like Tripp."

"You mean the guy whose neck Enzo slit open for trying to protect innocent people?"

"I'm just saying you're being a little intense."

"Maybe that's the problem, Jer. We've all been looking the other way because we're friends with vampires, but how many people need to die for us to face the fact that vampires also kill people?"

"So what, you'd do the same thing to Stefan? What about Elena or Caroline?"

"Just help me get him to the van."

"Look. I know how you feel. I was supernaturally programmed to take out my sister, remember, but this whole us versus them thing is gonna drive you crazy, and it's gonna get you killed."

(Damon POV)

Ric and I were arriving at Lynchburg where Kai had brought Jo. And her knife. I was going to kill him the first chance I got. And Ric wasn't talking to me. I was unhappy about it so I would make him talk, by talking to him.

"That's it? We're gonna kill bad guys together, and you're not gonna talk to me?"

"Look. You blew up your car, you needed a ride. Doesn't mean we have to talk."

"All right. Look. I agree that maybe compelling you to betray your lady friend was an irrational decision stemming from untreated control issues." Ric stopped and looked at me, before scoffing, then continued to walk. I had succeeded in making him talk to me. Now I just needed him to like me again.

"What?" He ignored me. I vamped in front of him. "I'm sorry, Ric."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Let's finish this." We finally reached the area and I whistled. Kai came outside and I vamp-shoved him.

"Cemetery, really?"

"_Motus." _I stumbled backward over the anti-magic border and started to burn in the sunlight. I stepped back out. "Oh, whoops. Looks like you found the anti-magic border. Drew a line in the dirt for everyone's convenience. See? Yeah. You're welcome." Kai was standing on the other side of the border, Ric came up behind him and grabbed him, putting a gun to his head.

"Thank you. Kill him."

"Alaric, don't!"

"What are you talking about?"

"She's light-headed and confused. I'll give her some of my blood, OK? Kill him."

"No, you can't. If Kai dies, Liv and Luke have to do the merge. It's not fair to them."

"Who cares? Kill him."

"Ric, don't. I can win. I can beat Kai. I just need a little time to get stronger."

"We're moved truly." I turned back to Ric. "Kill him _now._"

"I'll figure out a way to win. Please you have to trust me. Keep him alive."

"Ric." Ric knocked Kai out with his gun. Jo began to walk Ric to his car, leaving me alone with him. I thought about snapping his neck, but then I would never be friends with Ric again. Unless I compelled him. So I decided to let him live. But who said I can't have a little fun? I began throwing large rocks at Kai's headstone. Kai was chained to on the other side.

"So this whole anti-magic thing, is it like a… Like a dome or a bubble? Like, say, you were in 747 flying over Mystic Falls, would you die? You know, that could be dangerous, like if you're headed to New York and your pilot reroutes for weather."

"How's this? I kill you, and when you're in hell, you can ask a bar full of dead travellers, who cast the damn spell."

"That's a lot of travellers. Must be a pretty big spell. Like a really big spell. So big... It covers every inch of an entire town." Ric finally brought his car.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm working on my knuckle ball."

"We are keeping him alive, Damon."

"Can I ask why we continuously compromise logic for some girl you just met?"

"You know, I don't know how I went so long without saying this, but you're a real dick. So let's just stop pretending for a second that this is about anyone else but you." I threw a rock at his tire, puncturing it.

"You should probably go change that tire." My phone rang and I answered it. The wind was blowing hard, a bit to hard.

"Hey. Where are you? I can't hear you."

"I'm at the medical centre. Where are you? Reception's horrible. Damon, can you hear me?"

"Hey. Elena!" I lost my connection. Mann. I put my phone up. I had just come to a realization. "He stopped talking. He never stops talking." His chains were gone. "What happened to his chains?"

"Is he chanting?"

"_Utera aso utox… Magia tollox de terras. Utera aso utox." _Kai got up, when are people going to find out I'm always right?

"You little magic sucker. Sucked up all that magic from the traveller spell." Kai threw Ric into a tree.

"A lot of magic." I vamped at him, shoving him against a tree. Kai shoves me off, and when I went to punch him, Kai disappeared.

"Gah! I really, really hate that move." I heard Ric groan. I vamped over to him. "Ric! Hey. Come on. Take my damn hand, Ric. Come on." Ric finally accepts my help and got up.

"How are you not dead?" I looked over at the line Kai had drawn in the dirt. We were both on the anti-magic side.

(Enzo POV)

I was sitting on the edge of the van Matt had me in. Speaking of Matt, he was farther in the van, chained to the floor like I had once been. Now I wanted to know where Jeremy was, but that could wait.

"If we've learned anything from today, it's that we should kill our enemies with haste."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go ahead and kill me."

"I said enemies. Don't flatter yourself."

"What do you want, Enzo?"

"You were right. I am jealous of Stefan. He has what I want... Respect, family, girls he doesn't deserve. He throws it all away, and yet still somehow manages to come out winning. You are going to help me deplete every ounce of happiness from his life, and when there's nothing left, I'll decide if you get to live. Oh, and, uh, happy holidays." I closed the doors to the back of the van.

(Damon POV)

I was on the phone with Elena, I had just finished feeding baby Gilbert and he was in bed now, sleeping."

"Today sucked."

"I'm listening."

"Today was pretty horrible, and I just... I want to see you. I have something I need to tell you."

"Come over. I'll cook you dinner, and we'll talk about our crappy days."

(Earlier that day, Elena POV)

I was on the phone with Caroline. I had bad news for her. Her mother was dying of cancer.

"That just doesn't make sense. My mom would have said something to me. Before I told her I was going to New Orleans for Christmas."

"I were worried, so… I compelled one of the doctors for information."

"OK. So my mom has a brain tumour. Then we'll just give her vampire blood."

"Caroline, do you think that if our blood cured cancer we would have heard about that by now?"

"I'll ask Stefan. Are they gonna operate?"

"That's the problem. They can't."

"OK. Well, if they can't operate, then they'll give her chemo, right?"

"The tumour is growing so fast the doctors don't think that will work."

"Well they're wrong because they don't know her. They don't know how strong she is. I mean, she's gonna get through this. Right?" I could hear her crying.

"I'm so sorry Caroline." I hung up, I couldn't do anything about it over the phone.

(Sorry, I just wanted to get rid of the anti-magic barrier. I needed it, now I don't.)


	13. Woke Up With A Monster

(Elena POV)

I woke up, my hands were bound to the ceiling in a hallway, the EXACT hallway I ran into Klaus in. I couldn't remember anything but having left Damon's house, I was cloaked, hit, and fainted. The hallway gave away where I was, back in Mystic Falls High School. Why was I here? I looked around and saw Kai, the person responsible for this.

"We're in my high school?"

"They have plenty of restrooms, no flammable surfaces, and everyone's on winter break… Still. You know, it's no wonder America got dumb while I was locked up; they're never in school." He was looking at pictures in the trophy case of the cheerleading squad. "Is that you? Oh, and there's Bonnie. You guys look so innocent. Smiling, like nothing bad could ever happen to you." I began to try pulling myself free while he was distracted. He straightened and looked at me, I quickly stopped. "Anyway, do you mind if I try to turn your blood into acid again?" I looked at him, surprised.

"Again?" He took off his jacket.

"Yeah, that's uh, that's kinda how you got here in the first place."He threw his jacket on the floor. "I was trying the whole acid-blood thing and I think I burst a few important capillaries in your brain, because you blacked out."

"Kai, you don't have to do this. Listen to me, you don't have to do this."

"_Phasmatos navaro pulsus sanguinox"_

"Ow!"

"_Phasmatos navaro"_

"Stop!"

"_Sanguinox" _I looked at my ring, it was melting!

"My ring. Kai, you're melting my ring."

"_Phasmatos"_

"Kai, stop it!"

"_Navaro pul_-" I finally pulled free, the lights came crashing down. I ran into the closest room, which was apparently a chemistry classroom.

"No, no, no, no. No, no, no." I washed my hand off and my ring was no longer there. I could burn in the sunlight now. "No. No."

"Take it that ring meant something to you?" I looked around for a weapon as he came toward me. "I never understood sentimental attachments to things, because then it's so upsetting when you lose them." I put my hand in the sunlight, it caught fire, I used the gas from the chem lab with the fire and it hit Kai. I ran through another door in the classroom. I took my phone out and dialled Damon.

"Magic camp. How may I help you?"

"Damon, Kai has me at the high school. I need your help."

"Whoa. Elena?" I heard crashing and I hung up and ran to the door, when I opened it, Kai was standing there, blocking the exit. I fell backward in fear, he was throwing things around in the room. I crawled away from him.

"Really?" Kai walked toward me and made the same hand movement as before. He knocked another thing over. "Dammit." I got up, and tried to run but my neck snapped.

I woke up, tied to a table by vervain covered ropes. Kai was standing over me wearing a Mystic Falls Timberwolves shirt and drinking a soda. He grinned.

"Oh, hello."

"Nice shirt."

"Well, thanks. Yeah, somebody burned my other one. Which was awesome, by the way." I smirked at him, falsely. "I am starting to see why Damon digs you. You are crazy-pants. Oh, it sucks about that shirt, though."

"So you can care about an inanimate object, but not the people that you kill?"

"Oh. Is this going to be like an episode of 'Rickie Lake' where I come face-to-face with my demons and change for the better?"

"Have you really not cared about anyone?"

"I guess I liked my brother, Joey. We played Dr. Mario together and he'd always win. Actually, one of my favourite memories is when I finally beat him. Of course, my _favourite _memory is when I finally beat him to death." I stopped smiling, how terrible. This guy is crazy and I need out before I die. "You don't have to waste your energy trying to change me. If Rickie taught me anything, it's that liking yourself is the most important thing. And I like me." Kai finished his soda, threw it away and then sat down on a chair, cross legged across from me, watching me….

"If the spell that you're going for is to creep me out, it's working." He moved his finger as if he were scratching something and I felt my face scratched in what might be the form of a 'K'. "Ow. What are you doing?" He smiled and my skin healed.

"Oh, nothing." He leaned, licking his thumb, and wiped my cheek. I moved my face away from him. I don't want a disgusting man doing something that intimate with me. "Just working on my self-control." He got another soda and walked away from me. I tried yanking out of the ropes while he was distracted.

"O-Kay."

I saw my ropes disappear and licked my lips in fear. Who was- DAMON! I smiled in relief. Jo and Damon had come to save me.

"Hey."

"How are you here right now?"

"Jo's invisibility spell. If you can see us, that means you joined the party."

"Come on, we need to get out of here."

"My ring, it's gone. Kai melted it into nothing." Damon grabbed my hand and looked at my hand.

"What?"

"I hate to cut this reunion short, but meter's running on this spell."

"Well, there's the tunnels under the school."

"Good call. Boiler room. Stat. Come on." I stood and headed for the door with Damon and Jo. "You good?"

"I'm good." We headed down hallway after hallway, heading toward the boiler room and I heard Jo cough. I stopped and looked at Jo, her nose was bleeding.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Three people is just a lot more to cloak than two." Jo reached Damon and collapsed.

"Whoa. Why is your nose bleeding?"

"I have a guess. Magic's hard. Isn't it, Jo?" I turned quickly to see Kai standing at the end of the hallway. Jo wiped the blood from her nose, she was crying.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't sweat it. I want him to see me while I kick his ass. Now, get out of here, okay?" Jo staggered into the next room. Damon rolled his shoulders and grinned at Kai.

(Damon POV)

Elena disappeared. I looked around for her but she was gone.

"Where's Elena?"

"Oh, are we not cloaking people anymore? I thought that's what this was."I vamped over to Kai but he disappeared and he was behind me, down the hall. He whistled and I turned to see him, grinning. I vamped over, broke the handle of a mop and threw it at him. It went right through his stomach. Kai appeared behind the staked Kai… what the hell is going on?

"That's gotta hurt. I am definitely getting the hang of this. Cloaking spells, illusions. You know, it's all the same wheelhouse." Kai waved his hand and I saw Elena, staked in her chest. She staggered against a locker. I vamped over to help her but he moved his hands, giving me a headache. Kai left, I began to crawl toward Elena, who had slid down to the floor. When I finally reached her, I pulled the stake out and she gasped in pain.

"Okay, okay." I began pulling out the splinters and when I got the last one, she was still heaving, trying to breathe. "What? What's wrong? Didn't I get it? What?"

"There must be another splinter still stuck...in my heart." Her breathing became more laboured. I felt around in her chest, looking for the rest of the splinters. I was beginning to feel worried. SHE CAN'T DIE!

"What? No. No, no, no, no. Hey, look at me. I'll get it." She shook her head, gasping.

"If there's any- anything you need to say-" She was talking like she was going to die.

"What? I'll find it, Elena."

"-Now's the time."

"Come on. No." Her breathing was slowing more, and it was turning into… laughter? "Seriously?" I smiled at her, relaxing. She nodded, still laughing. She playfully slapped my shoulder, I smiled.

"Yeah. Oldest trick in the book." She put her hand on top of mine, which was sitting on her leg. Ric and Jo came into the hallway. I turned to them, facing them.

"Perfect timing."

"Elena, are you okay?"

"I've never felt more alive." I smiled.

(Elena POV)

Kai was now tied, gagged, and unconscious in the living room. Damon and I were sitting at a table and I was trying to clean my shirt of the blood from earlier. "So, um, assuming that I don't get kidnapped before tomorrow, maybe we can, um, try for that dinner again?"

"Ooh, you know, I don't know. I mean, every time we try and go on a date, we get kidnapped… I just- I don't know if it's gonna-

"Are you gonna keep sulking or are you gonna let me take you to dinner?"

"Well, I guess we'll find out tomorrow." I heard Jo come into the room.

"I can help you clean that if you want. One part Ammonia, two parts meat tenderizer."

"You invented a stain remover?"

"I'm not afraid of a little blood." I shrugged, smiled, and followed Jo out of the room. If I never got kidnapped again, it would be too soon.


	14. Prayer For The Dying

(You will have to excuse Liam. He knows about witches and everything. He has been compelled to tell no one. Now you may read…. PS? I feel guilty letting Colin die.)

(Damon POV)

Elena was looking for something. A calculator, I think she was going to school or something. I quickly made a sandwich for her, she hadn't had breakfast yet. Or maybe we could make a sandwich with our bodies…

"Calculator, calculator. Where is the calculator? Of course. Under the catatonic serial killer."

"Hey."

"Hey." I offered her the sandwich.

"Sandwich?"

"I can't. I'm late for my volunteer shift at the hospital." She took a bite out of my sandwich. I smiled.

"OK. Ooh. That's new." I motioned at her ring.

"Oh, yeah. Jo made me a new daylight ring. You like?"

"Depends. Does it work?"

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yeah, inside in the shade." I smirked at her.

"I know everyone has their doubts about Jo's magic, but she has an entire month to get stronger and win the merge with Kai, so a little bit of support wouldn't kill anybody."

"Speaking of killing people. Still counting sheep or whatever the hell you psychopaths dream of?"

"Look, Alaric's gone out of town to get some mystical thingamabob to give Jo an edge, and your job is to baby-sit Kai, not smother him with a pillow." I frowned and rolled my eyes.

"Fine."

"And if he starts twitching or something, just give him 50 milligrams of pentobarbital."

"You're so cute when you're all doctor-ly. Oh. Hey. You forgot this. You're not free tonight by any chance, are you? Because I know this little Italian joint that has eggplant so good you actually think you're eating people." She laughed.

"And I happen to have a weird eggplant obsession."

"Perfect."

"Great."

"And I'm thinking maybe after that, go the Arthouse Theatre. They're playing some pretentious French flick." She laughed.

"I don't speak French, Damon."

"Well, not to see the movie, silly. To hide in the back and throw popcorn at the hipsters." She laughed and then frowned.

"Wait, we've gone on this date already, haven't we? Where's Jeremy? You're supposed to be watching him."

"In bed. Sleeping."

"Well then go wake him. He has to get to school."

"Fine." She grabbed her things and headed for the door.

"Fine."

"Great."

"Great."

"Good." She smiled, kissed me and walked out the door.

"Bye."

"Bye." the door slammed and I waved.

I walked out to get something to eat and when I came back I found Liam, trying to move Kai.

"Bad timing. I'm in a mood. What the hell are you doing?" I vamp sped over to Liam, grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the door frame. "I'll make it easier on you. I'll give you multiple choice: A) I'm being an idiot. B) I have anger issues and I'm a puny human and I have to pick on people while they sleep. C) A and B are both correct." He broke free coughing.

"Liv's dad is in town."

"Really?"

"She's trying to convince him to let Jo and Kai do the merge."

"Oh, so you just thought you'd come and grab Kai as a fail safe in case Papa Parker says no to Liv and Luke. You just turn him loose and he merges with Jo anyway, huh? While I appreciate your efforts, he's a psycho freak magic siphon. I'm not gonna just let you walk out with him." I stopped and clapped him on the shoulder. "I could kiss you right now, you beautiful moron."

"What are you talking about?" I grabbed him, vamped him to the bed, and injected him with the Pentobarbital, and he passed out.

"Yep, that stuff works really well. Nighty-night. That should keep you down for an hour." I picked up his phone and called Liv… live.

"Not a good time."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that Twinderella. Big pitch going south, is it?"

"Where's Liam?"

"Well, the good news is, your boyfriend and I, I think, have come up with a solution. Now it's a bit of a Hail Mary, but I think everybody gets what they need. I just have to ask Papa Parker one question, so do you mind putting him on?"

"I want to talk to Liam."

"He's, uh, out at the moment."

"Yes?"

"Hello, sir. Damon Salvatore here. We had Thanksgiving together. Anyway, I've been sitting here Googling celestial events happening today and I was just curious: Would a Mercury-Venus conjunction give you enough juice to do a little Gemini merge party?"

"Why?"

"I'm gonna take that evasive answer as a yes. So, here's the situation: I'm gonna need you to use that planet party to merge your set of blonde twins ASAP. Because, well, unfortunately, your formerly comatose son is gonna be on the loose and Hell-bent on beating you to the punch." I hung up. Kai was waking up. "Rise and shine, you little weasel." Kai raised his hand and nothing happened. I smirked at him. "Ooh, trying to pop a blood vessel in my brain? Sorry. Not gonna work. Looks like all that magic you sucked up drained away while you were asleep, which is good for me. Don't worry, I know where you can get more." He sat up and laughed.

"You really think I'm gonna trust you?"

"No. And I'm not gonna trust you. I just happen to need a magic siphon and you're the only game in town."

"Let's discuss my fee."

**at the hospital**

Kai was washing his hands in the sink. "All right. I need a 12-gauge needle, stat. I don't know what I'm gonna do with it, but I _need _it."

"You're not a doctor, so stop playing games. Because I am a vampire and I will rip your head off if you screw this up. So do your stupid little magic-suction trick and suck the magic out. Right now."

"I get what you two see in each other. It's very dys-FUN-ctional. (laughs) See what I did? Stressing the 'fun' in dysfunctional-"

"Just get on with it, Kai. Listening to you talk makes me wanna die."

"That's good." Kai put one hand on him.

"Is it working?"

"I have no idea." Jo came in and spotted the man, Kai and me. I waved at her.

"What the hell is going on? What is he doing here?"

"Hey, sis. Little busy. Be with you in a jiffy."

"Hey, shh. Listen. He steals magic. You made it through med school, I figured you knew where I was going with this."

"If you think Kai is doing this out of the goodness of his heart, I can assure you: he doesn't have one. What's the price?"

"He wants to merge. Tonight."

"There. All done."

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so."

"I can't merge tonight. I'm not ready."

"You almost burned my house down. Don't you think I know that? Luckily for you, it's all be taken care of."

"Damon, what the hell did you do?" I opened my mouth to speak but my neck was broken, I blacked out.

(No one's POV, with Joshua, Liv, and Luke)

Joshua was standing outside, looking up at the sky; Luke and Liv come out the back door to find him.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking about how proud I am of you and your brother. Built a good life for yourselves here."

"Does that mean you'll think about what we asked?"

"Of course. We share a history. A bloodline." Joshua held out his hands one to each of his children. "We're in this together. We're family." Liv and Luke took his hand and Joshua started chanting. "_Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis fiantus. Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis fiantus." _The children begin to feel pain. They came to a realization that he was trying to merge them.

"You're merging us?" Luke demanded, hurt.

"Kai has been released. He's going after Jo. I can't let him get to her."

"Dad, stop!" Liv begged.

"I'm gonna kill her! She's not strong enough, dad."

"I'm sorry."

"She's not strong enough, dad!"

"There's no other option. _Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis fiantus." _Liam came over, shoving Joshua away from his friends.

"She said no! He was going to kill you."

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Luke turned to leave, he had an idea. "Luke, where are you going?"

"You trust me?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back soon. I promise." Luke runs away, Liam and Liv hug.

(Kai POV)

I led Jo to the centre of the park, where the planets would be lining up at. "Look at those pretty planets, all twinkly and bright. Oh, Josette, you would not believe how sick I am of eclipses."

"Let's just get this over with." I cut my palm open, like the ritual demanded.

"You know, if you think I didn't spend the last 18 years in solitary thinking about you screwed me over last time, you're wrong. So if this is just another set up, I'll rip something out more important than a spleen. Like a tongue or a heart. So, any closing remarks?" I smiled at her.

"You're a parasite. You killed the people I loved, you shoved a hunting knife in my gut. You destroyed my life. Now I'm gonna destroy yours." Jo held her hand out to me and I cut it, jerking it.

"I guess we'll see. Won't we?" I held hands with her and we began to chant.

"_Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis fiantus_. _Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis fiantus. Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis fiantus." _Jo fell and I turned to see Luke. The merge wouldn't happen if she were already out.

"What the hell did you just do?"

"Oh, I just gave my big sister a little magic knock on the head. But don't worry, she'll be fine. Because you're gonna merge with me." I began to laugh. I patted him on the cheek and he slapped me away, pushing me. "Oh, you wanna merge with me. I hate to break it to you, little brother, but we're not twins. All right, that's not how this is supposed to work."

"Well, that's true. But we share the same parents, the same bloodline and thanks to your time out in the magic penalty box, we're the same age. So it's definitely a Hail Mary and maybe it won't work. But I'd do anything to save my sister's life, so-" he cut his palm and tossed the knife to the ground. "we're gonna give it the old college try." I smiled, laughing again.

"Thanks, but I'm gonna pass."

"_Phasmatos motus arrovox_." I was dragged toward him, he held my face with one hand. "What's wrong? Are you afraid to play chicken with someone who might actually beat you?" I shoved his hand off.

"Fine." I grabbed Luke's cut hand. "It's your funeral." We began to chant, again.

"_Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis finantus. Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis fiantus. Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis fiantus. Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis fiantus. Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis fiantus." _I heard Josette wake up.

(No POV)

"Luke, no!"

"_Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis fiantus. Sanguinem desimilus-"_

"Luke, no!"

"_Sanguinem generis fiantus. Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis fiantus." _Luke and Kai's eyes both turned white.

"Luke! Stop!"

"_Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis fiantus. Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis fiantus." _They fall backwards, unconscious.

"No!" Jo got up and ran to her brother, cradling his head in her lap. "Luke, come on. Luke, Luke wake up." Jo began to cry in fear that her brother was going to die. "Luke. Luke, wake up. Luke."

(Damon POV)

I arrived to the park to see Jo was alive and the two bodies on the floor. "Good. You're still alive. That's gonna save me a huge blow out with Ric when he gets back." I looked at Luke and Kai on the ground. "I am definitely coming into something late."

"Luke showed up and he merged with Kai."

"Huh. So I guess adding the words 'twin merge' to my vocabulary was pointless, 'cause they ain't twins."

"He's not supposed to be here. The only reason he's here is because you let Kai out! Luke. Luke, wake up. Wake up, Luke."

"Well, uh, let me give him some of my blood." I moved to bite myself but she stopped me.

"It wouldn't help. It's up to them now. Whoever wakes up is the winner. And whoever doesn't…" Luke breathed opening his eyes. "Can you hear me? Can you hear me? Luke? Wake up, Luke." Jo felt for a pulse. I walked over to Kai, just in case, ready to snap his neck if he woke up instead. They both sat up dumbfounded.

(It didn't work. One, their not twins. Two, I'm not going to count it as a celestial point in the story. I need Luke alive. Review and tell me what you want Kai to do. Die in the end, just like in the show, but not all of them are going to die with him. Maybe Kai should succeed and become leader of his coven. Or maybe Jo and Kai should merge and Jo becomes leader of her coven. I am going to root for number three. Have time until the very last chapter. However, either way Jo isn't going to die. Ric's kids will be born.)


	15. Skipping School

(For those of you hoping to see Kol soon… Kol is to be in the next chapter, this one is necessary for my new story to come up, I've already written the first few chapters, on my phone… It doesn't exactly allow me to up a huge chapter so I shall be posting them up from there, because it takes forever to put it from there to here. This chapter is going to convince the story to come up, then Jeremy, Kol and Tyler will make some appearances but they will reside mainly within Babysitting. It'll make sense later if it doesn't now. Enjoy! If you want.)

I was outside of school, I had convinced them that I was going to see the doctor, what I was actually doing was looking for Matt, I had last talked to him when we were kidnapping Enzo and now he was no where to be found. So I had taken it upon myself to find him while everyone else was gone, attending to the Gemini problem.

I was now holding a cross bow, searching through the forest of the town. I found him no where. So I kept looking. I didn't know Enzo's phone number, I didn't even know how Matt got a hold of him. I could sneak into Damon's room and steal his phone but that was if I had a death wish.

I heard a vampire coming and I turned, and shot the cross bow, picking up another stake and quickly putting it in place. I saw a deer drop dead. It wasn't Enzo. So I kept looking. If Enzo killed Matt, I'd make him pay. Matt might have gotten himself killed when I left. I had told him that thinking that vampires needed to pay would get him killed and now he was no where, something was up.

"Jeremy." I heard someone whisper my name, I turned, readying the cross bow. Suddenly the cross bow was yanked from my grasp and across the floor. I looked everywhere to not see anything. I dived for the cross bow, I knew there was a vampire near by. I had my hands on it and I noticed there was now a foot over it. I looked up to see Damon. I groaned.

"You nearly killed me! I was terrified you might have been someone else! What were you thinking?"

"I could ask the same thing Jeremy. I had gone to get you out of school because there's a new loony in town and I thought 'Oh, I'll just go get Jeremy. I don't want him to get a magical rainbow heart attack from the one man who's out there who siphons magic out of anything magical. You know because Jeremy is still a magical being somehow, even though we did the spell took away his mark.' You're still one of the Five Jeremy. Meaning you are a moving target. You know what Baby Gilbert? I'm glad I get to send you away on Saturday. Right now, you are coming with me." I was thrown over his shoulder as he bent down to get the cross bow I'd dropped. "Though tell me, why did you think it would be a wonderful idea to sign yourself out of school and go get killed?" He was joking, being the usual Damon dick, but I could tell he had actually been worried. "Hello? Earth to Jeremy. I'm not talking to myself am I? Someone will be in deeper trouble if I am." He 'joked'.

"I did that because I'm close to graduation anyway and I can't find Matt. He's not at work, he's missed two days, and I can't even get a hold of the manager of the Mystic Grill." I informed him.

"Well A) Graduation doesn't mean that you can start skipping when you please. B) That's because the manager died and their trying to get a new one. C) I don't have Stefan here to watch your dumb ass. I'll call up Enzo and get him on the case of 'Missing Bus Boy'." He pulled out his phone and dialled Enzo

"Hello gorgeous."

"It's Damon, thanks for the complement… kind of. Hey, find Matthew Donovan, works at the Mystic Grill, has short hair, blue eyes, and looks like he tries to be a jock."

"Op! Found him, hey Damon. Did you know that Jeremy kid attacked me? I know, threw a stake at me unprovoked."

"Well drag him back here and Elena can yell at him, I don't know just don't kill the guy. Bye, thanks. Okay Jeremy, I'm taking you home." So I was carried home, apparently he walked. Well I hadn't really gone that far so…

However, when we got back to the Salvatore Boarding House, he dropped me on the couch and sat across from me. I stared at him. "So what the hell were you thinking? Attacking Enzo? Leaving School? I want an explanation before I tan your ass so much that you'll be able to fry an egg with it."

"I'm sorry Damon, I should have told you. I was thinking that my friend was in danger and that you wouldn't care, so I took it into my own hands. I'm sorry Damon."

"Oh, you're going to be sorry that's for sure. Drop your boxers and tell me what rule you broke." I got up and dropped my pants and boxers before actually telling him. I hated this part, he would find something that I supposedly did wrong and punish me for it.

"I broke rule number 6. You will attend school just like you're supposed to unless I say otherwise. I, of course referring to you." I replied, just to make it clear I wasn't being an ass. Or whatever he might think of me.

"Good kid. Well then, lay across my lap so I can get this over with… Jeremy." I did as I was told and laid across his lap, getting comfortable. As soon as I stopped moving, he wrapped an arm across my waist and began immediately. I jumped at the first few and soon after I was yelping at each one.

"What was the stupid thing that you did to get yourself in this position Jeremy?"

"I OUCH! I snuck out of OW! I snuck out of school to YOW! I snuck out of school to go find Matt when I should have stayed in school like a good kid! OWCH! Damon!" I had to yell my answer because he wasn't stopping long enough for me to give him the proper answer.

"Good, now what the hell were you thinking, attacking Enzo?"

"OWWW! Damon! That hurts!" I kicked but I wasn't really trying to get away, it was from all the pain, he wanted to end this quickly. That was bad for me because that meant that I was going to go in time out. "I… don't know."

"So you were being an idiot. Did you skip school that day too?"

"No, that was a school holiday."

"Oh? Or did Matt sign you out of school?"

"AHH! DAMON! It was… a Wednesday. I guess Matt signed me out. DAmON! Stop! It hurts!" I cried. I tried to get out of his grasp but he still had an arm around my waist.

"Soo you lied? OR did he not tell you?"

"I… lied. I thought I was protecting the city." He made a buzzer noise.

"Wrong! I protect this city. You do as Elena and I tell you." I began to sob, it hurt like hell and I noticed he was slowing down. Meaning he was moving to my thighs to close this out. "So I'm going to apologize to Enzo for your stupid ass. Didn't I give you a rule not to be stupid?"

"Rule number 3?"

"Thanks Jeremy. So you broke two rules and for that you get ten minutes in time out, am I clear on this?" He smacked me so hard I squeaked. Dick.

"YES!" I was stood in the corner for his set time and then I was allowed to watch TV, so I did, on the floor on my stomach…

So I heard from Damon that he had Enzo bringing Matt back and that we now knew where Matt was, that night I was allowed to call him and I was grateful. When it was time for bed, I had a difficult time doing so because every time I rolled over, onto my back, I yelped and rolled back over on my stomach. It made it difficult to sleep and I was determined to come to Damon with every problem I had from then on, at least while I was still in school.

(So Matty is back at home safe and sound… for now.)


	16. Looking For College

(So sorry guys. My computer messed up. I don't think it put the chapter up so I deleted it and am going to write it all over again. :( So sorry if you were disappointed by it. Here goes.)

"Wakey Wakey Jeremy." I jumped up, hearing Damon's voice above me. I looked at him, glaring. "Do you want to go to New Orleans or not? Come on, get dressed." Damon replied. I quickly got dressed. I always took a bath at night anyway so...

I went downstairs and looked at Damon. "Hey I know what I want to do when I end High School."

"Huh. Well let's talk about it on the way to New Orleans." I nodded and we got in the car and Damon drove. "Okay so what is it?"

"I want to go to College, go learn art. I even looked up how much it costs and everything but apply."

"Well I think you should go for it. I mean it would be awesome not to have to kick your ass for every time you screw up. I'll tell Elena. Besides, you do well in Art class. Though, some advice, if you want to go to college then you're going to have to stay in school more often and keep up your grades. Hopefully our problems get solved before Monday, that way I won't have to worry about your ass in school. Turn on some horrible music to pass the time. By the way, I found this." He gave me an Ipod and I smiled.

"Thanks." I replied, turning the radio on. When we got to the airport I followed the familiar route to the airplane port. Though Damon wasn't following me. I turned to find out why.

"Because I'm not going this time. Here, a suitcase full of things you'll need. I'll be needing to stay here because we have so many problems and taking you to see Tyler is not one of them. Have fun, bye bye."

"Sir please find your seat." I went to my seat and I was alone on my side of the plane so I put my suitcase up, plugged in my headphones and listened to music all the way there. My Ipod died before we got to the airport so I put it in my pocket and when the plane landed I got a taxi to drive me to the Abattoir. When I went in I found KOL playing games with TYLER.

I put my things down and snuck over to Kol and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey-lo."

He turned to see me, smiled and hugged me too tight. "Jeremy! I thought you died! I'm so happy to see you! I thought you forgot about me!" I dropped to the floor with his weight supported totally on me.

"CAN-T BRE-THE KO-L!" He let me go.

"Would you care to go see my siblings? Psst. Finn is alive. I repeat my brother Finn is alive."

"Hey Jeremy!" Tyler called. I hugged him and he smiled. Kol led us into the living room.

"Hello... We... Come... From... Earth... This... Is... Jeremy... I... Am... Kol... This... Is... Tyler. We... Come... In... Pieces."

"We aren't from a different planet Kol."

"Oh? Then how come I'm the only pretty one?"

"NIK! Kol's being a jerk!"

"Hello Kol, we come from the planet you're being a-"

"TYLER!" Elijah called.

"... Sorry Uncle Elijah."

We ran from the room, because Rebekah had thrown something at us. "Hey guys. I'm going to say something and I'm not joking. I want to go to an Art College in New Orleans but I'm not sure there's something here for me."

"Well I know. We'll go check out the biggest one. The other one is a private school where you wear uniforms." So Tyler dragged me upstairs to ask Klaus about leaving and he said yes. Kol took us and we got into Elijah's car where he jumped the car into drive.

"What the heck Kol?" Tyler demanded.

"We are going to Wall-Mart. To get you a suit." So we went to the store and Kol pulled out a wallet full of wads of cash.

"Is that yours?"

"Nope, my money has to be used on the theatre. My siblings loved going there and I need to reopen it." So I took the money, bought a suit and when I came back, I was having carrying it without getting it dirty. "Here. I'll help." He grabbed it and put it in the back and stuffed me back there too.

"What the hell?"

"You need to get dressed. I'll do your tie for you."

"Hey keep your eyes on the road." Tyler grumbled.

"We have two colleges though. The one we are going to see and the one at home, with Nik."

"Whoa, you think he'd teach Jeremy?"

"If we beg hard enough." I had trouble getting the suit on but at least the back of the car was speckles, the Originals know how to keep things clean!

"Hey Kol, I'm ready for my tie." I sat in the back of Ty's seat and he turned and began to mess with my tie while Tyler, with his teeth gritted, drove the car from the passenger side. When he thought it was good enough, he turned back around and kept on driving.

"What is wrong with you? Do you want to be arrested?"

"Well truth be told, I did once hijack Elijah's car before and yes, I did get arrested. It was fun but no, today I don't plan on getting arrested. We are busy with trying to get a college for Jeremy."

"Hey Tyler what's Marcel like?"

"He's cool, I hang out with him most of the time, and the funny thing is I think that they are getting Marcel to 'babysit' me. I don't need a babysitter. So he's being an annoying guy right now."

"Well that's only with you. With me he is a very fun guy. Not funner than you guys but he is fun. Next time you need a babysitter I'll volunteer. They think that just because you're three years old that you act like three years old. OOH. We're here. The college." So we got out of the car and we went in.

"Hello. I'm interested in enrolling Jeremy here but I'm not sure if you guys are a good college, mind convincing me otherwise." I mentally slapped myself in the face. Kol was being an idiot. And she was humouring him! What the heck is wrong with this city?! I sat down and waited for Kol to be done and Tyler sat by me. He gently butted me with his elbow in my stomach.

"I think that the others are better than him in this type of stuff."

"Does his grades and behavior matter? He's had As since Pre-K and up to his Senior year. He's been very well behave as well and I need to know if he needs a placement test to enter the college."

I dropped my head on Tyler's shoulder, trying to keep from laughing. He had a huge about-to-burst smile on his face. I could hear a noise like stifled laughter coming from his throat. Kol nodded his head firmly to something the lady said and then he asked one more thing.

"What type of degrees are offered here and what Art classes do you have? What do you teach?" I snickered and Tyler just closed his eyes.

"Shush Jeremy. Pretend we're not here." I bit my fist to keep from laughing. After a minute Kol came over to us.

"Okay, we can leave now." When we got to the car again he turned to me. "You're not attending that college. It's horrible. I understood nothing she tried to tell me but I did get that it has like five classes that would be good for you. Language and Art classes and the highest degree you can get is... vampire. I mean Bachelor."

"I'm sure as hell no one sells vampire degrees."

"Of course, you'd die before you got there. We have to go home before dinner. I'll say that you attend school with Tyler. He's being taught by Nik."

"Yes, the University of New Orleans Abattoir. Where Klaus is your teacher for EVERY FUCKING Subject galore!"

"First we need to apply."

"Guys, I'm still going to need a college to tell Damon."

"Well then take the one we just left which was... I forget."

"University of New Orleans."

"Yeah that one." When we got back to the house we parked and went running inside.

"Hey! Nik!"

"Hey! Daddy!"

"Hey! Klaus!"

He turned to look at us. "What is so important that all three of you have to come running in here to talk to me about?" He looked at us, suspicious.

"CAn Jeremy attend the University of New Orleans Abattoir?"

"... You mean can I teach him?"

"Yes."

"Only if I can punish his sister."

"No! No way are you going any where near my sister."

"Well then. Come on, time for dinner."

"Don't worry Jeremy. We'll help him see it our way." Kol ran after Klaus. "NIK!"

"Yeah, and not at the price of your sister." Tyler replied and ran after him to. I walked after them, hoping he'd say yes. The thought of having school with Tyler was a fun idea. After dinner we were sent to take a bath and go to bed and I went quickly. Trying to think of a way.


	17. Let Her Go

(Okay, I just want to let everyone know that Jeremy, Kol, and Tyler have moved to being here when called for. I am writing an entire new story for them but after this chapter they have all moved to Mystic Falls under Damon's careful watch and as soon as these two are over, I'll be writing that story and I'll also be continuing my other stories and hopefully get them all to have 22 chapters each. I did this one, and I shall later disagree that Kai ever received Jo's magic, I just really couldn't think of any way for her to find out she's pregnant. So this is a nightmare :) I'm a genius.)

(Jo POV)

I was throwing up in the bathroom while Alaric was standing outside of the bathroom, listening. We had had a romantic night last night and now I think I had food poisoning from the Thai food.

"Uh, you sure you don't want me to hold your hair back or something?"

"Stay away from me. This is gross. We haven't been dating long enough for you to see gross."

"I have guilt. The vegan dish I made fun of did you in."

"I'm dying. Stupid Thai food. Never again." I threw my head over the toilet and threw up again.

"You know, maybe would just skip the funeral."

"We're going." The door bell rang and, thankfully, Ric answered it.

"Hey. Wait, wait, wait, wait. Look. I know you hate me, but I really... really need to see my sister." Was that Kai?

"I think she'll pass." I came out to see that it was indeed Kai. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you doing here?" Alaric opened the door and Kai turned to look at me.

"I called to tell you I was sick, and you- you hung up on me."

"Because I have food poisoning. Did the sound of me vomiting on the other end of line not clue you in?"

"Look. There's an issue I've been worried about since the merge because we really didn't do it right. You know, the whole, 'You're not my twin' 'Hey. That's okay. Close enough' plan? It worked, which is, you know, cool. Hey, I'm even a little bit nice now in case you were wondering. But I've been waiting for the other shoe to drop. And, well, I think it's dropped because I'm- Where's the bathroom?" Kai began to vomit, BLOOD!

"Oh, God! Ric!" Ric gave Kai something to vomit in. I really needed to give him a check up.

"Here."

"I don't think you have food poisoning. I was supposed to merge my magic with you. But I got Luke's instead. Oh. Now I'm defective, and I think that's why you're sick. I kind of feel like I'm dying, actually. And if I die, so do you, dad, Liv, and the rest of our dumb coven. So could you please fix me, like, now?" I led him to a desk and began to give check up.

"Any joint pain?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Headaches?"

"Yup."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Stop making jokes. I feel like I'm being scrunched from inside out. This is kinda private. Does your baby-boo need to be here?"

"I'm not leaving her alone with you, so deal with it."

"Okay. Your vitals are fine, your temperature is normal. I'll wait on pathology, but there is nothing medically wrong with you."

"Yeah, duh, because I'm magically diseased. You haven't puked in at least-"

"Oh!" I got a trash can for Kai. He grabbed my arm and absorbed some of my magic.

"Hey, hey!" Ric pulled Kai off me.

"Oh. I feel better."

"Yeah because you juice-boxed my magic."

"Yeah, sorry about that. That was an accident, but I- wow! I legitimately feel better. You need to give me your magic."

"What?"

"This faux merge is clearly failing because I was supposed to get your magic, right?" Kai got up and headed toward me but Ric got in between us. "Just- I don't know- put it in a teddy bear or a bed pan and gimmie." He held out his hand to me. Ric grabbed his hand.

"Listen. I could just as easily break seven little bones with one good squeeze, okay?"

"I can see you're skeptical, Ric. Can I call you Ric? Hey, buddy, but here's the thing you need to know is that Jo only survives if I do, okay? And if that's not enough for you, the power that binds the prison worlds comes form the leader of the Gemini coven. If I die, the worlds collapse, alright? I see vacancy. Would you like me to start over with single syllables?"

"Did you say prison worlds, as in more than one?"

"Has no one ever mentioned that?" I pulled Ric out and into the hallway.

"I really don't have a choice."

"Of course you have a choice. It's your magic to give or not give."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Look, my life is full of martyrs who cave to the bad guy, trying to be heroes, and it never ends well. Somebody inevitably gets hurt or dead, and that somebody could just as easily be you, or Bonnie regardless, no matter what you do. So, if you wanna fight and keep your magic, I will fight with you. And if not, well... I loved you when you weren't a witch, and I'm pretty sure I will still love you regardless."

"Pretty sure?"

"Yeah, at least 92%." He kissed my forehead and I hugged him, he returned it for a minute before we went back inside the room.

"Let's do this."

"Ahh. Me, our coven, and the prison worlds thank you."

"What exactly is this other prison world?"

"A place filled with crappy people like me, I'm sure. Congrats. You're saving their miserable lives from Oblivion. Oh, don't look so stressed. You never liked being a witch anyway."

"Shut up. I placed my hands on Kai's cheeks and began to chant. "_Oribos turai manecsitus. Orbiem. Oribos turai. __Oribos turai manecsitus. Orbiem_." I finished giving him my magic. "It's done."

"Ahh. Thank you. And congratulations." I looked at him, confused. He leaned into me to whisper in my ear. "You're pregnant, you've got twins, sis." He stood back up and smiled. "Have a good life, Sissie." He left.

"What'd he say?"

"The reason I was sick, it wasn't food poisoning."

"What was it?"

"He said that I'm pregnant. I don't know what to say. I don't hm- I don't know what to do with that."

"Marry me."

"What?! No, no. That's a pity proposal. You can't throw a pity proposal at a pregnant ex-witch. I don't even know if I want kids, let alone get married." Ric pulled out a beautiful ring box out of his pocket. "Oh, my God. What are you doing?"

"I bought this the day after your brother died. Caroline's mother was sick and you were in danger. And I just thought life's too short. And I've been trying to plan for the right moment, which was supposed to be this morning with breakfast in bed, you know, until you started puking up last night's dinner."

"Ric."

"We can talk about choices and all that. We can. But I would really love to have this baby with you. That's, uh, something I never thought I'd have. So this isn't a pity proposal, Jo. I love you." Ric knelt down and opened the box, revealing a diamond ring. "Marry me." I sat down, too excited to stand.

"I can't believe this. Are you sure?"

"At least 92%."

"Yes. Yes. Yes." We hugged but the next moment, Kai came back in and the next thing I knew was I was blacked out. I bolted up right in bed, screaming. Ric turned on the light. I tried to catch my breathe, and stopped screaming. It was just a nightmare. I needed to go to the doctor tomorrow.


	18. The Downward Spiral

I was using a crow bar to pry open the locks of the coffin that my mother was supposed to be in… according to a video camera she wasn't in here, but that was a lie. My mother died of consumption. Kai was standing behind me, leaning against the doorway as he re-watched the video that inadvertently took of her.

"Hey, do you need help? Oh. Before you answer that, I'd rather not." He walked toward me. "I keep experiencing these pangs of guilt watching you. Feelings are hard."

"So is the end of this crowbar." He laughed.

"I'm just saying, digging up mommy's grave? That's dark, even for me. And, totally unnecessary."

"My mother died of consumption in 1858. We did not go through the trouble of moving this thing to the family crypt only to find out that she's not even in here."

"Oh, so you just- you just called me here because you needed a friend? No, you wanted to know if it was possible for her to exist in another prison world... to which I responded, "yes," to which you responded with _denial_." I grit my teeth, angry.

"Whatever or whoever's on that tape, it's not her."

"Then who is it?"

"I don't know. A ghost? Maybe she has an evil Gemini twin." He laughed.

"Nice."

"If my mother was imprisoned in 1903, she'd be in her 70's."

"Not if she were like you." I turned to him.

"I know my mother. She's _not _a vampire. She is _not _in a prison world. She died of consumption in 1858." I threw the crowbar and it clanged on the concrete floor of the crypt. I stared at the coffin.

"Uh, if you're so sure of that, why haven't you opened the coffin yet?" I threw the lid off, which smashed to the ground. It was empty. "Congratulations. _Everything _you know about your mom is wrong." Kai patted me on the shoulder and left. I stared at the empty coffin, this wasn't true. It couldn't be.

I heard a crash in the house. I headed for the where sound came from. Kai was pouring himself a drink.

"Whew, yeah, why tell your brother your mother's still alive? No, but I get it. Mom's in a prison world and therefore an evil _psychopath_. Don't want to ruin little bro's perfect-mommy memory."

"I'll tell him as soon as I know the truth."

"Truth…" He sat down on the couch.

"Which is why you're still here. Your sister sent me and Elena back to 1994. _You _can send me back to 1903."

"Technically, yes, I am able to do that. But, I'll need the Ascendant for the 1903 Prison World."

"Oh. As the newly elected president of the Gemini freaks, I assume you know where to get it. So? Get it."

"It's my pleasure." He began to drink and he gave me a look. I sighed.

"You want something don't you? What is it?"

"She said no."

"Shame… Because Mama Salvatore's story is _pretty _fantastic…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I have a strong lead on the Ascendant. I checked the Gemini archives. Lily was captured on a dock in New York City in 1903. What if she was on her way here for you? I mean it makes sense she- she'd just landed from Europe, where…" He stopped, pretending to choke.

"Where _what_? Spit it out."

"Sorry"

"You're not gonna tell me, are you?" He coughed.

"No. Sorry. My throat just got really sore. I'm gonna go find a lozenge. Maybe she will change her mind by the time I find one."

I was sitting by the fire with a drink in my hand as the door opened. Kai entered. I didn't look at him.

"I'm not in the mood for the preamble- just tell me why my mom's stuck in 1903." He sighed.

"You're not bringing your mom back." What did he just say to me?

"That's odd." I turned to look at him. "Sounds like you just asked me to kill you."

"You requested a truncated version, so I respectfully jumped to the end." I walked toward him.

"And why aren't we bringing her back?"

"Because there are only _two _prison worlds in existence. Mine, created in 1994, and the one created in 1903 for the sole purpose of locking up your mom and her closet full of crazy-pants." I grabbed his throat and pinned him against the wall.

"You said we'd get her back."

"I'm telling you, as a semi-sane person, you _really _don't want that."

"And I'm telling _you_, as a vampire who eats people, you _really _don't want to piss me off." He looked at me with guilt.

"I'm _trying _to save your life."

"Tell me how to get her back!"

"Your mom's a Ripper, okay? She's a Ripper." I released him, stunned. "She turned in 1858, faked her death, went to Europe, where she went a little nuts."

"No."

"Bodies piled up, she moved, killed some more, until she had to move again. They think 3,000 total."

"That's enough."

"And, for some reason, my coven made it their duty to stop her. So, they cut her off at New York Harbour before she could tear through Manhattan. Granted by the time they got to the ship, they found everybody dead. It was so gruesome they had to burn it there at the harbour."

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" I glared at him, he looked at me guiltily.

"I guess I should show myself out." He left and I fell to the floor, horrified. No. It couldn't be.

(I want to bring his mom back and I am going to put up a chapter of healed of cancer Liz and Caroline including Damon's POV)


	19. A Bird In A Gilded Cage

Caroline reads Liz to sleep

I looked through my mom's bookshelf. I was trying to find her a good book to go to sleep with. I was going to read to her because I felt like spending time with her while she fell asleep.

"Sweetie, I can read my book. Why don't you go have some fun or something?" Mom asked, I looked at her, picking out Pride And Prejudice.

"Don't worry, I already picked a book out. It's one of your favourites." I sang, sitting on the end of her bed. I began to read to her aloud.

(Damon POV)

I was with Bonnie and Kai, under the full moon. We were dressed in attire for colder climate while Bonnie cut her palm with a large knife to draw blood for the spell to travel to 1903.

"Damn. Crocodile Dundee called. He wants his knife back."

"Yeah. You know, he's no longer a thing, and neither is that joke."

"Ouch." Bonnie sheathed the knife and dripped blood into the Ascendant. Elena walked in wearing a coat.

"Is this presentable attire by 1903 standards?"

"Whoa. Who said you're coming?"

"To meet the woman who gave birth to the two epic loves of my life? Me."

"Powerful as I am, there's a limit to how many people one witch can transport with this spell."

"Right, which is why there's two of us. Shall we?"

"Fine. Let's go get Mama." We held hands together, for the spell.

"_Sangiema meam et nos mundo carcerema. Sangiema meam et nos mundo carcerema." _We were transported to the 1903 prison world without the ascendant.

(Caroline POV)

"So mom? Which girl do you like in the story?" I asked, holding my watch Klaus had given me, it was pointing toward New Orleans just like it was supposed to do. I turned the watch around watching it spin it's spinner, keeping pace with how fast I turned the watch.

"I like the mom. Sorry predictable, I know." I shook my head.

"No Mom, you're not predictable." I shook my head and hugged her. She was sleepy, she'd been designated a week of bed and she'd already gone two days of it. I felt bad for her, but I was happy that Nik helped her with her cancer. It was like she never had cancer, except that I remembered her having it.

(Damon POV)

We were outdoors in a snowy Mystic Falls. Daylight. We looked around.

"Well, isn't this a picturesque slice of hell?"

"You guys go ahead. Kai and I will start the locator spell on the Ascendant."

"But Kai just had the Ascendant. Why do we have to find another one?"

"The Ascendant can't travel between worlds, which means we gotta find its mirror image here in 1903."

"Page 10 on the world-jumping rule-book. Shall we?" I walked toward the boarding house. Sure Mother'd be there.

"I don't want to leave you alone with him."

"I'll be fine." Kai was catching snowflakes, trying to eat them. "He's good now, remember? New leaf."

"New leaf? You believe me."

"Let's find the ascendant." She held her hand up.

(Caroline POV)

I went to my room, observing my watch point to Klaus. I smiled. I took my phone out and texted Klaus.

'Hey Nik! Guess what I'm doing?' It took only a minute before I got a reply.

'Since your texting me, I'd love to say thinking of me. ;)' I giggled, flopping onto my bed and texted back.

'You're so arrogant. ;) I like that in men… maybe. I'm watching my device point toward your direction.'

'So, I'm right. You ARE thinking of me. I love you Caroline. I'm happy you kept my watch I gave you a year ago. I stopped seeing you with it so I figured you lost it.:)' I stared at his text, smiling. After another minute, I got another text.

'Caroline? Are you there?'

'Yes. I'm sorry, I was just staring at your 'I love you Caroline' part of your last text. I love you too.'

'Hmm. Then try this.'

'I love you Caroline. I love you Caroline. I love you Caroline. I love you Caroline. I love you Caroline. I love you Caroline. I love you Caroline. I love you Caroline. I love you Caroline. I love you Caroline.' I smiled before texting back his 'I love you Caroline' with 'I love you Nik'.

(Damon POV)

Elena and I were in the old house. My house from when I was young. Elena was marvelling at the old-fashioned lamps and furniture.

"Can we just take a second to acknowledge how insane it is that we're standing in the house that you grew up in?" Elena cooed happily. I turned to see what she found. "Awww, Damon!" She picked up a photo. "You were so adorable!" She showed me the picture she'd found. I smiled kindly at her.

"Aww, thanks!" I grimaced. "Except… that's Stefan." I took a picture off the mantle of me. "_This _is me. We're not here to socialize. We get the Ascendant, we find my mother, and after she flips Stefan's switch, we figure out what the hell we're going to do with her."

"Aw, you can give her another chance?" I began looking through the desk.

"Chance to what? Disarray another _literal _boatload of people?"

"Stefan was a Ripper. You never gave up on _him_."

"And where was Lily from 1858 to 1903? She was blood-binging through Europe while Stefan and I carried the loss. Not exactly _maternal_, Elena. Far as I'm concerned, my mother died when we buried her empty coffin. What we're looking for is just a tool." She opened her mouth but another person called out.

"Damon?" I turned to look at her.

"Hello, mother." She started a fire in the fireplace, where she was boiling a kettle of water to make tea. Elena and I were both sitting on the couch.

"There was a time I marked days on a calendar." She joined us, pouring us cups of tea. "I gave up after a few years, but, judging by your _bizarre _attire…"

"You've been in here for over a century…"

"Yeah, I would have come by sooner, but I thought you were safe and sound in the family crypt. My bad." I smiled at her. She returned a smile, guiltily.

"Technically, I _did _die in 1858, _after _a nurse in the TB ward fed me vampire blood."

"And you never thought to stop by and clear things up?" She looked at me before setting the kettle on the fire.

"How did you end up here, Mrs. Salvatore?" I looked at Elena.

"Mrs. Salvatore?"

"I don't know what to call her." Lily chuckled.

"Please, call me Lily." She sat down across from us. "It was October 31st, 1903. I had just arrived in New York Harbour. The night sky was _alive _with this beautiful shimmering light. And, out of nowhere, a coven of witches attacked. When I woke, they were gone. _Everyone _was gone. That night, the sky danced with colours again, and it's done so every night since." She chuckled. She handed us cups of tea.

"It's called 'prison'. You must have pissed off a _lot _of people." Elena gave me look. It said to be nice.

"That life seems like forever ago." I picked up the dropper next to a jar of blood.

"You on a diet?"

"I depleted every slaughterhouse within walking distance, and every butcher's shop along the hellish trek from New York to Mystic Falls. This is the last of the blood here, heh. Two drops a week, just to stay awake."

"That sounds _miserable_." She smiled.

"I manage. I heard you and your brother turned during the war."

"Mmhmm." She sipped her tea.

"Your father must have been _horrified_."

"He was! And then, Stefan ripped his throat out." She giggled and spat out her tea. She looked embarrassed. I smiles at her.

"I apologize- that's cruel to laugh, but… good for Stefan. I truly hated that man."

"Oh, I know you did. So much so that you left your kids with him, faked your own death, and then went out to join the Ripper Coalition."

"Well, it's nice to see that you've grown into yourself, Damon. How's your brother?"

(Caroline POV)

I put my watch under my pillow and texted Nik once more.

'Hey, I'm going to bed. Good night Nik.' I waited, hoping for an answer.

'Awww. You no want talk to me more?' I giggled and texted back quickly.

'I'm sorry but I have school tomorrow. Besides I still have to care for my mom.'

'Okay. Good night Caroline. I love you. Sweet dreams, love.'

'You too. xo xo xo'

'xo xo xo. Good night my sweetheart- song lyric. :) Good night. I can't wait to see you and hear of tomorrow. Glad you had a good day.'

I put some music on, turned my phone on to charge, got up to get something before going to bed.

(Damon POV)

"And, you believe I can reconnect with Stefan?"

"The last memory Stefan has of you is a vision of an angel telling him 'Everything is going to be okay.'" She smiled.

"So, you're gonna be an angel again. He doesn't need to how how screwed-up you _really _are."

"Of course I'll help! I'd love nothing more than to see him again." I smacked the table with my hand, standing up. We got to go home finally.

"Pack your bags." She stood up too.

"Wonderful! I'll alert the others, hmm?"

"You'll alert _who_, now?"

"You knew so much about me, I assumed you'd heard of my travelling companions?"

"_What _travelling companions?" She held up a lit lamp and led us to the attic. Where six vampires were desiccated.

"Everyone, meet my son Damon. He's here to take us home."

(Caroline POV)

I had decided to stop looking and instead got up to get a sandwich and a glass of milk before going to bed. A ham sandwich, cut into perfect fourths and a large glass of milk. I listened to the Iheart radio station Coffee shop or that's what it called itself.

(Damon POV)

"These vampires have been trapped here with you? The whole time?"

"We went everywhere together. They happened to be on the boat that night, poor souls."

"These… poor souls… don't happen to have the same _affinity _for rolling heads, do they?"

"On the contrary, these people _saved _me from that part of myself. I was banished here because I was a monster. I drank with no remorse from whatever human I could sink my teeth into. But, locked in this cage, I was forced to confront the animal I had become. And, as we ran out of resources, my friends sacrificed their rations for me. And, I knew if I drank everything, as every bone in my body demanded, there wouldn't be enough to wake them. So, I learned to control my blood lust, for them. These people made me feel _human _again." I narrowed my eyes at her. "I'll fetch the rest of the blood so we can revive them." Elena began to wander the room and the desiccated vampire at the end of the row stared at us both with bloodshot eyes. Elena held up a finger and waved it back and forth as she watched the man's eyes follow it.

"Not only is she a Ripper- She's an _insane Ripper!"_

"Or, maybe she feels responsible for them?"

"What, are you kidding me? Vampire dollhouse?"

(Caroline POV)

I had finished my slow meal and headed up to read myself a book, taking my music with me. I picked out Romeo and Juliet and began to read, at least three chapters, then I'd get ready for bed. I had taken my bath before I had read to my mom.

(Damon POV)

Lily put on her jacket, and she picked up her jar of blood just as we returned downstairs to grab our coats. "Your vampire-menagerie is going to have to take the next train out."

"Oh, don't worry, I've woken them already." I looked at Elena, as a loss of words for once.

"Damon, look outside! Is that the Aurora Borealis?" Bonnie and Kai came back to join us as the six vampires came downstairs.

"Also known as our ticket out of here. We found the Ascendant."

"Yeah!"

"Okay." Bonnie cut her hand and dripped it over the Ascendant as they started the spell. "_Sangiema meam et nos mundo carcerema. Sangiema meam et nos mundo carcerema." _We held hands again. Our surroundings changed and we were back to the real world.

"Ah. Sweet sweet home." Kai smiled.

(Caroline POV)

I put my book up and turned the music over to more relaxing sound. I lifted my pillow and kissed it good night like I always do. I put my pillow back down and laid my head down on my pillow. I had already turned the light off. I pulled the covers over me and got comfortable before going to bed, my hand under my pillow, gripping my watch.

(Damon POV)

I had got sheets for the room that Lillian Salvatore was apparently staying in. Bonnie and Kai had left, I think. I found her staring at the computer.

"Whole world runs on those things. The sooner you learn 'em, the better."

"Maybe you could teach me?" I began to make her bed, just this once. I wasn't thrilled about having a woman who was supposed to be my mother in my house when in reality she cared more for the vampires that were living in a hotel than us.

"That's more Stefan's thing. But, he can give you a tutorial after you mother him back to sanity."

"Stefan was right. The night of my funeral, an angel _did _visit him- me." I looked at her, surprised. "I had just turned, and… I wanted to see my boys. But, when I leaned down to whisper into Stefan's ear, the hunger surged. All I could hear was the pulse in his veins, all I could smell was the blood. So, I fled. For your sake. And, no matter how deeply you felt my absence, it is _half _as deep as I felt yours." I nodded.

"Good to know. I'll let you get some sleep." I turned to leave.

(Caroline POV)

After so long of just lying there, I finally felt the relief of sleep coming. I listened to the music and hummed to myself, thinking about today and what I'd be doing tomorrow. I felt myself drift to sleep as things ran through my mind and finally wondered what Elena and Bonnie were up to.

(Damon POV)

Elena was in the kitchen looking at a picture so I joined her, smiling.

"You better check the inventory of the blood cooler before Lily wakes up." She smiled and turned to face me.

"You have her eyes." I felt surprised. Why would she say that? I took the photo and saw the picture of me.

"You brought that back?" She snatched it back.

"It's the only baby picture of my boyfriend in _existence! _Of _course _I brought it back." I snatched it.

"Give me that!"

"I liked seeing that side of you today." I gave her a look.

"Disappointed and disillusioned? You see that every day."She put her arms around my neck and played with my hair.

"A mother's son."

"She's just a means to get Stefan back."

"Look, I know that she's not the woman that you remember, but… give her some time!"

"You're lucky you're so adorable, because your eternal optimism is _super _annoying." She giggled and I laughed.

"Well, I happen to know from experience that it's never a waste of time to look for the good in someone."

"This woman left her _kids _to go be the den mother to a family of vampires- I think we're going to be looking for quite a while."

"Well, then it's a good thing we have forever!" I groaned. She smiled and kissed me. I began to make out with my oh so lovely girlfriend, forgetting that Lillian was upstairs. It was only me and Elena…


	20. I Never Could Love Like That

Elena and I had just finished a shower and were now only in towels. We were slow dancing. Elena wrinkled her nose. I looked up at her, curious.

"Do you smell something?"

"Hmm. Mom's cooking.:

"Is that _bacon_?"

"Yeah, or some baby she abducted from a nearby village." She giggled.

"Hey! Shh, she can hear us! You have to give her a chance, just like I gave you one. She's your _mother_."

"You calling me a ripper? I believe that's only in bed. No, she is a _tool _to get Stefan." Elena smiled and started looking around.

"Have you seen my t-shirt?" I smirked.

"I prefer you without one."

"I'm not so sure your mom would feel the same way." Elena opened the top drawer. I handed her my shirt.

"Take mine!" She looked confused but she shrugged and took the shirt from me. We got dressed and I raced her downstairs, letting her win. I didn't want to see _her _right away. We sat down at the kitchen table for breakfast with… Lily. Elena was impressed with the food.

"Wow!" Lily smiled.

"This was always Damon's favourite- 'Eggie in baskie'." I took a bite of my meal.

"Doesn't taste like I remember."

"Well, you were human the last time you tasted it! Our tastes change over time. But, Elena, you're fairly new at this, aren't you?" Elena nodded.

"I turned a few years ago."

"You ever miss it? Being human?" I shot her a look, don't bring up that painful topic.

"Sometimes."

"So, if I understood correctly, um, in order to free my companions from that place where I was trapped, we'll need the magical device."

"The Ascendant."

"Yes. The Ascendant. Where is that?"

"Safe. Very safe!"

"And we'll also need a celestial event."

"We'll have to do some digging, yeah. Be patient, they take time. They're very rare."

"There's a full moon coming up. Will that work? If not, the Lyrids meteor shower is in two weeks."

"Well, look at you. If you're not a one-woman _Farmer's Almanac_."

"Actually, I took your advice, and I've been dabbling on Stefan's computer. What a wondrous invention! All that knowledge."

"And videos of cats riding robot vacuum cleaners." Elena's phone beeped, she checked it. She gasped.

"Everything okay?"

"It's Jo. Someone's been attacking people at Whitmore."

"Well then, we are going to go see Stefan."

"Here. Text Elena. Tell her we're headed to campus." She looked at me, confused. "See those letters? Think of it as a tiny typewriter." Lily looked puzzled as she hesitantly touched the phone's keyboard, and when it worked, she smiled.

"Oh! You're right."

"Mmhmm." She narrated as she texted.

"'Dearest Elena, I hope this finds you well…'" I rolled my eyes.

"No, no, no, no- short and sweet. Just 'Headed to campus.'"

"And once we've done that, then we will go rescue my friends?"

"Sure. I know how terribly concerned you are about that."

"How shall I end it? With an, 'I love you?'"

"Knock yourself out."

"You do love her, don't you?"

"Not that that's any of your business, but yes, I do. And she loves me. We're in the love."

(Elena POV)

I was dressed in my volunteer uniform now and had just finished checking on a patient. I headed for Jo to update her.

"He's unconscious, but I gave him some of my blood, and his vitals have stabilized. Lily, Damon's mom wasn't dead. She was trapped in a 1903 prison world."

"I'm sorry, did you just say Damon's _mom_? Isn't she dead?"

"She was trapped in a 1903 prison world. I'm sorry has no one told you?"

"I'm on hour thirteen of a twelve hour shift. Maybe someone could have shot me a text?"

"I'm… sorry." Jo sighed and cupped her cupped her abdomen. She's pregnant? "You're pregnant." Jo looked at me with wide eyes and giggled nervously. She nodded. I smiled. "I was wondering why you switched to decaf, especially while working a thirteen-hour shift. You and Alaric are having a _baby_! I…" She pulled me into a hug and I smiled even more. "Jo, this is... this is _amazing_. I'm so happy for you!"

"Have you told Damon about this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw how you reacted when you found out I was pregnant."

"Well, I-"

"-And the next eternity of your life flashed before your eyes, and it scared the hell out of you."

"I'm just happy for you and Alaric."

"Alaric, who used to be a _vampire_, now is a human having a kid. Have you discussed this with your boyfriend?"

"He knows how I feel. But, he also knows that there's nothing we can do to change that, so there's no point in dwelling." She shrugged.

"Okay." I nodded.

(Damon POV)

We entered the bar we were supposed to meet Stefan at. I hadn't told him that Lily was staying at the house… I couldn't. She didn't love us anymore. We were just her sons. So I had told her what to tell Stefan.

"…Mother? No. I _had _a mom. She _died_. Who is this?"

"I'm sure you have many questions…"

"Well, the fact that you haven't aged a day answers the big one."

"I'm a Ripper. All the guilt you've carried for your lack of control? It's my fault, not yours. You get it from me. That's why I had to leave. I was so new to the blood lust, I was afraid I would hurt you and your brother. The last time I saw you was the day of my funeral. You weren't imagining it. I _was _your angel. I wish I could have seen you grow up. If only I'd been there to see you grow into a young man, to protect you from your father's temper. But, I was so ashamed of the things that I'd done, of what I'd become, and by the time I got my appetite under control and was coming back for you and your brother, I was hunted down and banished to a prison world by the Gemini. The one and only thing that helped me get through being trapped in that awful place was the hope of seeing my sons again." She walked over to Stefan and caressed his cheek. "I know there are no words that make up for me abandoning you, but we have all of eternity for me to try. Your angel has returned to you, and I will never leave you again." Stefan closed his eyes and after a long moment, to the point that I thought he'd reject her, he opened his eyes and smiled fondly, though a bit confused.

"Mommy?" she smiled.

"My sweet, sweet boy." Stefan smiled and they hugged for a long minute.

(Elena POV)

Damon and I were sitting on a bench. From across the street of the bar.

"I want to throw Jo a baby shower." He laughed.

"Whoa! Forgot to hit your turn signal for _that _segue way." I sighed.

"Jo's pregnancy is the best news that we've had in a little while, and I feel like I didn't react in the way that I should have."

"Why not?"

"Because, I think I was… I don't know."

"…Jealous?"

"Yeah, a little. I mean, I've always wanted a family. Before, you know… So, it's kind of a bummer of a reminder that that's never gonna happen for me. But, I get to have a life with you, which is also what I've always wanted, so it'll be good, okay? I just had to let myself be sad for a minute."

"What if things could be different? What if you could change everything?"

"They're not, and I can't. Nothing's changed." He smiled.

"I love you." I smiled back.

"I love you, too." My phone rang and I sighed.

"This better be important." I read the text and sighed.

"I have a night shift tonight." I smiled at him. He glared at my phone.

(someone asked for a Damon/Kai and I promise I'll make it happen. It'll be funny. :) He wouldn't know what a spanking is.)


	21. Because

(I think that after this, Season 6, I'm going to try and keep them in character but it's hard to write and make myself keep them in character. I'm sorry. Also Tyler makes an appearance as an escape hatch for Bonnie.)

(Bonnie POV)

I had just talked to Jeremy, he was living with Damon and Stefan in the Salvatore Boarding house, along with Tyler and Kol. I was just happy that Kol wasn't causing problems. I walked down the busy campus hallway, flipping through my book. I really needed to study because I had finals coming, and they were coming quick. I had decided to move to campus because it would have easier access to the books I needed and it would also give me help from my friends. I looked up at the sound of Damon's voice. He came over, holding out a cup of what might be coffee. Good, I need it. I've been studying non-stop since I heard Finals were near. Jeremy was going to move to New Orleans to attend college.

"Hello." I took the coffee from him.

"Hey. This is a surprise."

"Well, you know, I was just in the hood. I thought I might stop by and bring my friend a little morning pick-me-up." We walked down the hallway. I smiled at him.

"Thanks. What is this?"

"Uh, it's a mocha-latte-frappi-somethin'." I looked at him, laughing. He shrugged. "I don't know- I guessed."

"Clearly. What school is Jeremy going to?" He looked at me.

"University of New Orleans or something like that. I don't know."

"Didn't Klaus MOVE to New Orleans?"

"Well, yeah, so does Tyler. He's only here right now because he's having problems. My mom's in town. I had to vampire-proof a B &amp; B. Do you have any idea how many people I had to compel to make that happen?"

"Quite a few, I am assuming… which makes me wonder how you had time to bring your bud a coffee. Hmm?" He obviously wanted something from me and that's why he came.

"You ever hear of April Lyrids?" I looked at him, confused.

"No, why? Who is she?"

"Yeah, me neither. Anyway, it's a stupid comet that my mom thinks she's gonna use to pull her friends out of the 1903 prison world."

"Her friends are already out, I thought? I thought we were trying to put them BACK in." He grimaced.

"Well, I may have reinforced that possibility… when I gave the Ascendant to her for safe-keepings."

"You _what_?" He pulled me into an empty classroom.

"Come here." He closed the doors.

"Damon, _you _were the one that said her friends are vampires who can do magic."

"I think the PC term is 'witchpire'."

"The _term _is 'freaks we've never dealt with before'."

"But it doesn't matter, because she still needs you to do the spell to open up the door to 1903, Bonnie!"

"Oh. So, that means she's gonna come looking for _me_!"

"So we stall her! Look, Lily's like a bill collector. You dodge her calls long enough, she'll leave you alone."

"No, eventually they shut your power off!" I turned away from him and headed out, I turned around, changing my mind to give him one more word. "_You better fix this before she becomes my problem."_ I slammed the door behind me.

(Ric POV)

We were sitting at Jo's table, playing a game of cards. We were close to getting married and I was happy. We would go on a nice long honeymoon in the summer and then… I don't know what your supposed to do after that.

"Oh. Did I tell you I got us into that cute bakery right off campus?" What?

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"To taste wedding cake for our wedding."

"Oh."

"I don't need to remind you… right around the corner?"

"Is this where I pretend to care about how our wedding cake tastes?" We laughed.

"I just pulled a crummy all nighter at the hospital. We're supposed to be scouting for the wedding. You can care about cake. Did I mention that the cute bakery is right next door to an even cuter tequila bar?" I smiled at her.

"Mmm… Tequila… My Favourite." I laid my hand down. "Gin. Again. How many is that?" She smiled, kissing me. I kissed her back, she moved to my lap, straddling me. I smiled, kissing her more. I heard someone cough and we broke apart, looking at Elena. I looked at Jo, feeling awkward.

"Oh! Um, ahem."

"Elena! Hey."

"We were just…"

"Keeping an eye on the ascendant…" I looked back at the box. Lily wanted that to get the rest of her friends out and I knew we needed to… do something.

"Yeah. I can see that."

"Yeah."

"Good news! Your shifts over. I'm here to relieve you.

"In that case-" She stood. "-I'm just gonna head to the honeymoon suite." She left and walked down the hall. I quickly jumped to my feet and looked at Elena.

"Ahem. Uh, supplies are right here. Uh, cards are right there just in case you get bored." She smiled. I returned her smile.

"Supplies. Cards. Got it."

"Yeah. Great. So, we'll see you in a few hours." I walked past her and followed Jo down the hall.

"Ric?" I stopped and turned to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"It's really nice to see you happy."

"Oh, thanks."

(Bonnie POV)

I got a call from Matt and quickly picked up, wondering what he needed, and also half wishing everyone would leave me alone to study. First Damon, then Elena who has finals too, and now Matt.

"Hey, Matt."

"Hey. Can I assume that the woman who looks like she's never been in a restaurant before is your lunch date?" I sighed.

"Great. She's early."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Just wait ten minutes, tell her I'm running late, and stall her 'til I find what I need." I swear I can't find the Ascendant anywhere. I opened the drawer and searched through it, before closing it again. I moved onto the next one.

"Okay." He hung up. I kept looking and then went downstairs to look, maybe it was in the basement. I heard my phone buzz and answered it.

"Still looking."

"She's gone."

"I told you to stall her."

"I couldn't. She was with Enzo."

"When did they leave?"

"I don't know, but you better hurry up."

"Do you know how many places there are to hide things in this house?" I froze, hearing the voice of Lily Salvatore.

"So kind of you to bring me home." I heard them walking toward the living room. I felt my heart begin to race. I calmed down the best I could.

"Bonnie, are you okay? You know you could just get Tyler to find it. I meant you don't have to risk your life trying to find the Ascendant."

"Still, I think you're wrong to worry about the ascendant." I opened a drawer and found the Ascendant. "Damon assured me all would be well." I was grabbed and vamped out of the house, I was prepared to use my magic to drop her or Enzo when I saw Tyler. He held his hands up defensively.

"Hey! Hey! It's me! What are you doing? Obviously not playing hide and go seek."

"How do you live in a house with a crazy vampire like her?"

"Lillian Salvatore? She's a funny. Or rather she doesn't know how this world works. Can I help you? I mean I can skip out on my game with Jer and Kol. If you need it. I'm just happy to see you." He smiled. I smiled back at him. He was helping me.

"Sure, I need back to my campus quickly." His smile fell but he quickly put it back up. He grabbed me again and vamped away from the house.

(Damon POV)

I had received a call from Lily and I groaned but answered anyway. I was the one who taught her how to work one. I had been busy trying to hunt down her friends and maybe kill them before they cause any trouble. I needed to know if they actually could use magic.

"Where have you been?"

"What are you… My mother?"

"Is it with you? Or the children?"

"The hell you talking about?"

"_The Ascendant_. It's not where I left it, and I very much doubt the housekeeper took it."

"Maybe you misplaced it."

"It is the _only _thing that can get the rest of my people back. I did _not _misplace it."

"Well, I don't have it, so start pulling up pillow cushions."

"You have not heard me, son. I need it back. Maybe I'll investigate the children you have living in your house." Is that supposed to be a threat?

"It's really not a priority on my list of problems right now, Mother."

"Find it, or rest assured, I can just as easily destroy something of great significance to you."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Bring me the Ascendant, or else Damon."

(Bonnie POV)

I was sitting on the floor surrounded by a circle of lit white candles as I chanted. The Ascendant was in the middle surrounded by a thick layer of salt. Tyler was still here, reading to me from my books, probably out of curiosity, if you were going by his expression. He seemed quite interested, which was kind of funny.

"_Incendia. Phesmatos de strutos avox addellum." _Tyler looked up at me and I heard the door open. Damon was here.

"Are you trying to set that thing on fire? Why not just let me crush it instead?

"Do _not _take another _step _Damon. I won't because then magic could fix it back." Damon took another step and Tyler stood. He walked over to stand between me and Damon.

"You don't know what you're doing, Bonnie." I turned toward Damon.

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm protecting myself." I stood up and faced him. "For the first time, I'm putting me first." Tyler looked at me, sadly. I smiled at him, determinedly.

"Why does destroying that thing help you?

"Look. I'm all about girl power, but just give me the damn Ascendant. I _promise you_, nothing bad will happen."

"Oh. You promise me? Is that supposed to mean something? This isn't about Kai anymore. The people that that this would free are a _million _times stronger than him _and _us."

"I'm sure vamp witches would be fun to hunt down and kill. Like a game."

"This isn't a game!"

"She's threatening me and I don't know what she'll be going for."

"What are you talking about?"

"If I don't bring her that, she's gonna destroy it."

"So your own mother is leveraging you? Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." I began to chant again. "_Phesmatos de strutos avox addellum."_

"One bite and she's dead. All you have to do is say the word." The circle around the Ascendant caught fire.

"Stop!" He vamp sped toward me, he grabbed my throat but I simply pushed him off. The fire was put out and I pointed at it. We gasped for breath.

"If I hand this over to you, I am sacrificing myself. _Again_. I'm risking my life, _again_. I could end up dead, _again_!"

"You don't want to push me, Bon-Bon."

"What do you want? For Elena to have a human life, to be happy, to grow old without you? If that's what you really wanted, you would have given her the cure by now. Am I wrong? I said, 'Am I wrong?' I know you, Damon. You're more scared now than I have ever seen you before. It's not about what happens if you don't give Elena the cure. You're scared about what happens if you do." I picked up the Ascendant and held it out to him. Tyler looked at me confused. "If you think you can handle it- free a bunch of people who will want to kill me and anyone else who tries to stand in their way- then you can spend the next 70 years watching Elena grow old and die. If that's what you want, take it." Damon stared at it and after a long moment, he turned and left. Without taking the Ascendant I returned to my spell.

(Elena POV)

"This is the cure. I never thought I would see it again."

"That makes two of us."

"Your fantasy of five-years-from-now scared the hell out of me."

"Damon, it was just a stupid game."

"All I see in five years from now is you. You see your entire future, and I want you to have that. I want you to live in a big city and be a surgeon and have a family."

"Then why would you keep it a secret from me for so many days and then try to have it destroyed?"

"Because I'm an idiot and I'm selfish and I'm so in love with you and I don't want to lose you."

"It's just… It's just too complicated. We're gonna give it to somebody else. Bonnie's mom, or Caroline."

"…Already tried to pawn it off."

"Fine, what about your mom? I'm sure there's a long list of vampires who would give anything for a do-over."

"You're gonna take the cure, Elena."

"Well, I don't want it, Damon." He took my hands. "I don't want to live without you either."

"You're gonna take the cure, Elena, and I'm gonna take it with you."

"What?!"

"I don't want to face my future without you. I'll become human, too." I stared at him. Speechless.


	22. I'd Leave My Happy Home For You

(Alaric POV)

It was night and I was at my desk, working on school work. I heard my phone buzz and answered. It was Jo. The woman I was marrying two days from now. It was going to be awesome. Our wedding. I smiled.

"Don't tell me- you've bailed on your shift, and you're headed here to help me grade papers?" She laughed.

"Aw, you know me so well! Except for the part where I would rather be covered in Mrs. Robinson's _intestinal bile _than grading term papers.

"So, I'll take that as a no?"

"I just realized that tonight is my last shift as a single woman. I can't wait to marry you." I grinned.

"And _I _am counting the days."

"Me too." I smiled and hung up. I went back to work but I heard a creaking noise out in the hall. A dark figure rushed past the door. I walked out to investigate. I didn't see anything. I sighed and turned to go back in but I had a bag thrown over my head. I groaned, trying to fight but it didn't work. It was a vampire.

(Jo POV)

I was at the Whitmore Medical Center, working my final single shift. I was looking at a chart, walking out of a patient room. I was stopped by a police man.

"Dr. Loughlin?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Officer Baker. Is there somewhere private we can speak?"

"…Sure." I walked him into an empty room in the hospital. I looked at him again, waiting. "What's this about?"

"I'm here regarding Professor Saltzman. I understand you two are engaged to be married?" Ric? Oh my gosh. What happened?

"Is something wrong?" He reached for his night stick and pressed a button, making it light up before setting it down. I raised my brow, confused.

"Nope!" He smiled. "Everything is _just right_." 'Ladies Night' began to play and he ripped his shirt open and began to gyrate his hips. He was a… stripper.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wow!" He stripped from his clothes and Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline came bursting through the doors.

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh! Oh, my God. No. I don't think so! No, no, no, this can't be happening." They began to dance, amused. They began throwing confetti. I was sat in a chair and they put a Bachelorette tiara on my head, throwing strings of Mardi Gras beads around my neck. I began to dance in my seat, having made sure I wouldn't have a heart attack.

"Happy bachelorette!"

"Happy bachelorette!"

"Happy bachelorette!"

(Ric POV)

I was in a chair, the hood was ripped off my head and I looked around, trying to take in my surroundings. "What the hell's going on?" Damon, Stefan, Matt, Tyler and Jeremy got in my face and they all shouted in my face.

"_HAPPY BACHELOR PARTY!" _I began to laugh, realizing what was going on. They moved and I saw tons of women and thousands of alcohol.

(Jo POV)

We were now in a diner, which was empty aside from us. We were laughing and talking together while we ate huge burgers and fries. "An _entire _diner to ourselves? _Actual heaven."_

"If Caroline had took charge, we would be planning a spa day."

"Hey!" She laughed.

"I figured we'd just stuff our faces." We laughed. I took another bite.

"You're _geniuses_."

"Except… aren't you a vegetarian?"

"Bonnie, don't ruin it!"

"I'm just saying, that's not exactly a Garden burger!"

"The baby is _not _okay with the no-meat thing. Besides, it's my party, and I'll eat what I want to!" I took a big swig from my milkshake. "I do wish this was vodka, though."

"Right?"

"Hey, I don't want to know what Ric's doing, do I?"

"Probably at the… movies…"

"Yeah, or mini-golf…?" They began giggling, I knew they were hiding something.

"Uh-huh." I sat down my milkshake. "I need ketchup!"

(Ric POV)

The party was raging and I was sitting with Damon, talking about his desire to take the cure.

"What do you mean, you offered to take the cure?!"

"I just… I was standing there, and it just sort of came out."

"Okay, so how the hell does that even work?"

"It's easy- Elena guzzles it, goes back to her human self, I feed on her, and as long as no one sucks it out of me, then we grow old and die of the common cold."

"Okay, so you screwed up, and now you're freaking out."

"I didn't screw up!"

"Damon, if you take that cure, you can _never _be a vampire _ever _again, right? Listen to me- you're writing checks your ass can't cash, alright? And now, you're getting cold feet." He rolled his eyes.

"Are you projecting?" I sighed.

"You _seriously _want to be a human?"

"_I _want to be with Elena."

"And what did Stefan say?" He sighed.

"Do you honestly want to spend your last night as a single man debating my existential crisis?"

"Damon, tell me you told your brother of 166 years that you're planning on becoming human." He shrugged.

"I will! …Eventually." I sighed and Damon handed me a glass of bourbon, clinking our glasses together. "Hmm- to you." We drank and I looked at Damon, still wanting to talk to him about his dumb plan and get him to tell Stefan.

(Tyler POV)

I was happy I'd come here, they really had problems and right now the number one problem was Lillian Salvatore. Damon kept saying he wanted to kill her, Stefan had complained about his mom not loving them and I knew how to fix it, apparently she was going to after Bonnie, she'd been nice to me but I had no problem helping my friends. I saw Matt in the kitchen and went to talk to him. He was filling up a cup with beer from a keg.

"Sorry I'm late."

"I don't blame you."

"We're here for Ric, right?" He shrugged.

"I'm here for the free booze." He took a deep gulp and I smiled, taking some of my own. Kol and Jeremy were probably enjoying theirs as well. I mean Damon can't expect Jer to keep away if he has so much in his house right? Just like Klaus couldn't expect me to stay away from something that abounded in the house. I saw Matt take out a smoke and I grabbed it from him, he was still human, he couldn't do that.

"Whoa- beer plus smokes equals a trip to the hospital!"

"You chose _now _to learn math?" I laughed and was about to reply when Enzo came into the room. Matt frowned. Had this man done something bad to him? Or maybe he was just drunk. "Who the hell invited you?"

"Damon. Never been to a bachelor party before!" A waitress came in wearing a cocktail and walked past him with a platter of multicoloured jello. Enzo plucked a red one off the table, checking her out. "I can see the appeal. Where's Stefan?"

"Don't know, don't care to tell you if I did." Matt left the room and I looked at Enzo for a minute before running off after Matt.

"Hey, I'm only glad I'm attending this bachelor party because now I can use this as an excuse to say that I'm not… that I'm 20 years old and there's not a damn thing anyone can do about it."

"You wanna become a cop? I know I'm probably going to."

(Stefan POV)

I was in my room, trying to avoid everyone when Enzo, of all people, walked right into my room. "What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Oh, believe me, there are a number of places I'd rather be… Strapped to a gurney, having my spleen cut out, for instance! Unfortunately for me, I'm here because your mother needs your help."

"…My _mother_?"

"Apparently, her beloved Ascendant has been destroyed. She's in bad shape. Could use a bit of your time."

"What the hell do you know about my mother?"

(Damon POV)

I stopped flirting with one of the waitresses, having gotten a phone call from Stefan. "Where are you? And _please _tell me you're with a stripper."

"Picture that, and then picture the exact opposite. I'm with our mother." I groaned.

"Now I don't want to picture _anything_!"

"Did you know that she was the one who turned Enzo?" I scoffed.

"That's mathematically _impossible_. Enzo turned in 19-"

"-03. Apparently, they were on a boat together back to New York. He was sick, and she took pity on him."

"And here we thought she didn't have a maternal bone in her body."

"She also has a bit of a Ripper-thing going on. That little stunt you pulled with the Ascendant put her in a blood tizzy."

"Well, then why is she out and about? Lock her ass up and rejoin the party, brother." He sighed.

"Yeah, I will, if it comes to that. Anything else?"

"Nope! Just love to Mom. Heh. Kidding." I hung up the phone, Enzo appeared behind me and followed me into the foyer.

"See? Now _that's _what I call a missed opportunity. Perfect time to tell your brother you're hanging up your fangs for a pair of _khakis_."

"No idea what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. I _might _have plied Alaric with enough alcohol to slur the news into my ear."

"Well, you are the _last _person who gets to criticize me for withholding information, my brother from the _same _mother. You ever gonna tell me Lily turned you?"

"Yeah, once you mastered the art of returning phone calls." I shrugged.

"I've been busy."

"What, with the prospect of taking the cure? No point in agonizing- you won't go through with it."

"Says who?"

"You! You're selfish, Damon. Being human isn't what you really want. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like that about you. A man _should _be consistent. But, take it from someone who you left to burn to death in order to save your own skin- no one changes _that _much. Not even under the magical influence of Elena Gilbert. Anyway, cheers, mate." He left the room.

(Bonnie POV)

I was dancing around the diner while Elena chose music on the jukebox. Jo was still eating ice cream. She was talking to Elena about the cure.

"So, basically, Damon did the vampire-version of a wedding proposal, and you just walked away?"

"I said I would _think _about it. …Why are we talking about me? This is _your _party."

"Trust me, I would _much _rather talk about that than the fact that I have yet to find a non-hideous wedding gown. Or, that I can't ask my sister to be my maid of honour because she won't return my phone calls. _Or_, the fact that I _cannot _stop eating- literally, like _ever_. So, big decision. Go."

"_I _think you should take it. Decision made."

"What if I miss the perks, like compelling the owner of a diner to close early for us? Or what if I get sick?"

"Or, what if the human-you doesn't love Damon anymore?" Elena gave me a look but Jo just seemed confused. Someone had to say it!"

"That's ridiculous. Being supernatural doesn't change who you are! I should know- I'm an ex-witch who's about to marry an ex-vampire. Deep down, you know who you are and what you want. Love's always gonna require a huge leap of faith. A big, scary leap over a hot pit of lava. And, you might end up heartbroken, but you might be the happiest person on the face of the earth. Personally? I'm glad I took that leap." Elena's phone rang and she checked the caller id.

"Speak of the devil." She left the diner.

(Stefan POV)

I was in the Grill with my mother, she had the same ripper problem that I had… was having. But I had mine under control right now. I needed to help her with hers. I ordered us shots. I quickly downed mine but she was unsure of how to drink it. She drank it, and grimaced at the taste, shaking her head. I laughed.

"See? Sublimating can be fun!"

"You're mocking me."

"I am _not _mocking you. I'm… I'm teaching you how to divert an instinctual impulse into a socially acceptable activity. Look, it's either this, or squirrel blood. Unless you're a rabbit person. You ever try to hunt a rabbit? _Humbling_."

"Imagine cherishing something for 150 years. And then, imagine that being ripped away from you. Believe me, it's _devastating_. My friends are _gone_. Let me grieve." I sighed.

"Your grief is attracting a lot of attention, and you're lucky I'm not Damon, because you would be locked in a cell right now."

"But not you. You feel the need to connect. Or, is this strictly a Ripper-to-Ripper pep-talk?" I chuckled.

"Reformed-Ripper… who happens to think this relationship is worth saving."

"No. No. I can't do this."

"You were the _only _person who was able to flip my humanity back on."

"Damon _fed me _a story!"

"And it worked! All I'm saying is… maybe deep down, you still feel something for me." She sighed. Am I wrong?

"Stefan, the woman who raised you lived under the hand of a cheating, abusive husband. She was weak, she got old, and died. And then, a new Lily was born- a powerful Lily who took what she wanted and found a family that embraced her. So, when I look at you, it's… it's not that I don't love you. It's that I'm reminded of that pathetic woman, when all I want to do is forget that she ever existed." I held her hand, squeezing it, while using my other to pull out a syringe. Damon was right, she shouldn't be out in the world.

"Well, then let's start over- clean slate- and let me help you get through this. We can start something new. You just… You have to trust me."

"You never could look me in the eyes when you were telling me a lie." She grabbed a fork off the table and stabbed it into my hand before vamping off.

"Ugh!" She bit into a girl before dropping her body on the floor and turned to me, blood smeared on her mouth.

"Ahhhh!"

"Sorry about the mess." She vamped out of the building and I felt hurt. My own mother didn't love me and she didn't even want to try...

(Damon POV)

I was with Elena on top of the clock tower, eating french fries together. I'd bailed the bachelor party and she'd bailed the bachelorette party. So we were even I guess.

"I love it up here."

"Soak it in while you can! And, load up on fries, because trans fat is _no _friend to humans." She nudged me with her shoulder. I smiled, laughing.

"Ha!" She looked at me. "Did you mean it when you told me you'd take the cure? Or were you just afraid that you were gonna lose me?"

"Honestly? A little of both." She sighed. What? You wanted the truth didn't you?

"Yeah... well, here's what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid that if you do take it, you'll lose something else that you love- being a vampire. And we're not gonna be happy if you resent me for the rest of our lives. I smiled.

"I don't know, I'm pretty sexy when I'm resentful!"

"Seriously! Come on, Damon- are you ready to give all this up?" I stood and held my hand out to Elena to take.

"To be continued. I want to show you something." She accepted my hand and I helped her to her feet.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, down, for starters. Unless you want to wuss out and take the stairs?" She gripped my hand tighter and smiled.

"You only live once, right?" I smirked.

"Once or twice." We jumped off and landed gracefully on our feet.

(Stefan POV)

I had pulled the fork out of my hand, healed and was still in the restaurant. I turned to the girl and made her catch my eye and began to compel her to forget about tonight. "You left dinner early because you weren't feeling well. You won't remember anything unusual that happened here tonight. Now, go home." She turned and left the Grill, and Enzo arrived.

"Ahhh. Broken glassware, the overwhelming scent of fresh blood… I see the family reunion went without a hitch." I rolled my eyes.

"And what the hell took you so long? I had to compel the entire restaurant myself!"

"I was looking for Damon. Word is that he took off to find Elena."

"Yeah, well, he's not picking up his cell phone right now, which means it's just you and me." He chuckled.

"Just you and me. Aww. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Suppose we ought to get used to it."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ahh, that's right. You haven't heard. Damon has the cure, and if we're to believe his bluster, he plans on taking it with Elena." I laughed.

"Heh. I think I would know if my brother were planning on turning human."

"Based on the look of shock on your face, you don't." What? Enzo headed for the door. "Ahh. So, we can either stand here and debate the merits of Damon's word, or we can split up and find your mum before she rips their heads off. Which is it gonna be?" I can't let Damon and Elena become human but I can't let Mom kill people…

(Jo POV)

We were still at the restaurant and Caroline had left to go find Elena so we could go to the spa now. Bonnie came back as I loaded my to go bag with more food. "Bad news- Damon hijacked Elena. So, do you want to take this party somewhere else?"

"Yes, to my bed, if I can walk." I got up and headed for the door with Bonnie but a girl walked into the diner. Bonnie froze as soon as she saw her. I looked at her, confused. What was wrong with her?

"Oh, my Gosh."

"Good evening, Miss Bennett. I was out for a walk, and I saw you through the window, and I thought, 'I know her. That young lady ruined my life'."

"Who is this?"

"Lily Salvatore."

"Be careful- Bonnie destroyed something very dear to me, and now all I feel is insatiable hunger."

"I didn't do it to spite you, Lily. I did it to keep us all safe."

"Surely there's another way to rescue my friends?"

"_There is no other way. And, even if I could help, I wouldn't." _Lily became upset and lunged for Bonnie. She raised her hand, giving Lily an aneurysm. "Now, let it go, and get out." Lily grabbed something and then a boy grabbed her hand, broke it and then bit deeply into her neck. I screamed. What the hell is going on?! He looked up at me with blood on his face.

"I'm sorry to startle you guys but I won't let my friends get hurt. So leave my friends alone!" As soon as he let her go, she broke his neck and vamped me against a wall in a choke hold. I saw her vampire face and I screamed again.

"No, please! I'm pregnant!" She stopped and stood there. Her expression turned disgusted and she looked up to my face.

"Twins."

"_What?"_

"Good luck to you." She vamped out of the diner and I caught my breath. I ran over to the boy and examined his pulse. I felt like crying. He was dead…. He died.

"Hey, it's okay, Tyler's a Hybrid… meaning he just poisoned her and she's going to…" Bonnie sat down with me.

(Elena POV)

I was walking with Damon, holding hands, while he questioned me. I guess it was fair since I questioned him earlier. "What's your favourite thing about being a vampire?"

"Well, I guess if I had to choose one thing, it would be that I can heal people." He scoffed at me.

"Said no vampire, _ever_." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. Well, then, enlighten me!"

"I like all of it. The speed, the feed, everything so heightened… And, eternally looking great in a black leather jacket's not the _worst _thing. I'm forgetting something, though…" I saw my old Gilbert house… that I burned to the ground. However it looked exactly as it did before it burned down. "Hmm. Oh, I remember! Getting in people's heads is quite a bit of fun, too."

"My old house!" We walked up the steps onto the porch.

"This is the first place I ever kissed you."

"But, this isn't real. It's a fantasy. You _put _this in my brain."

"Isn't that the point? I mean, as epic as this life is, we'd be giving up so much more if we didn't do this. I've had _so _much fantasy in my life, Elena. Enough for 100 lifetimes. I'd give it all up for one life with you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the cure before holding it out to me.

"You brought it with you." He chuckled, smiling.

"Well, I wasn't gonna leave it in the soap dish!" I took the cure from him.

"I want this, Damon. No matter how much it scares me, I can't pretend that I don't."

"I know you do. You've wanted this since the day you became a vampire."

"For you, there's no going back." He smiled

"That's never been my style."

"And, you're impulsive! And reckless!"

"And madly in love with you _forever_! No matter how long that's gonna be. And taking this cure, Elena, won't change that. I'm ready for a little reality if you are." I was about to open the cure but it was gone and out of my hand the next minute. I looked around and Damon did too. Someone had stolen it. Damon's phone rang and he answered it quickly.

"Better be good, brother. Elena and I are having a moment."

"Damon, do _not _take that cure."

"What? How do you even _know _about that?"

"Lily got away from me, so it's a really bad time to be a human."

"What's going on?"

"You were right. We've got to lock her up."

"Apparently, Mama Salvatore's…" Lily snapped Damon's neck and turned to me.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be imprisoned again. I didn't have to turn into this person. I kept her at bay for _so long_, but my sons? They ruined _everything_."

"They were just trying to help."

"Look at me! They're _not _helping!"

(Jo POV)

I was sitting here, waiting for Tyler to wake up. Bonnie was sitting, watching him. Just like me.

"I heard what she said. Twins. Which means I'm number one on Kai's 'Most Wanted' list. Congratulations, you have been bumped to number two. So, thank you for destroying that stupid Ascendant." Then Tyler's head jumped up, he gasped for breath. "It's okay, she's gone. You're okay. Let me check your pulse."

"No need. Did she hurt anyone?"

"No, she tried to but she left."

"I bit her so that means that we have one less problem. Or… you guys do anyway. The only way she'll get cured is if Klaus comes over here. Which is like only 2% I'm only going home when summer comes. I think. All I know is I'll be gone when Summer's over."

(Stefan POV)

I had took the cure from them just in time. I looked at it in my palm. I sighed, relieved. Now all I had to do was keep it hidden and a secret from them. I put it back in my inside pocket. I vamped over to where they were supposed to be and found Damon's neck snapped. I was on the phone with Elena and she had ran from Lily and now there was a chase going on. I needed Damon to wake up before Lily killed Elena, to punish us.

"I got to the tunnels. She came through the Grill. She might still be there."

"We're right outside, so get home. We'll deal with her." I hung up and Damon woke. I leaned down to his side and he rolled out his neck.

"Elena's safe. Get up. We need to find Lily." He groaned but he stood.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking. Ugh."

"So, were you gonna tell me, or was it just… easier to be your normal, dickish self?"

"What do you think?"

"I think being a human is the last thing you want."

"I want to be with Elena, Stefan."

"Do you have _any _idea what it feels like for me to have to hear it from _Enzo_? To have no say as to whether I lose my brother or not?"

"Ugh, of course I know what it feels like. Why do you think I didn't tell you? Can we go find our mother?" I walked into the Grill and found Lily sobbing, depressed. I looked at her, sad that she was this way.

"Look what you've done to your mother. I'm a mess."

"In a few days, or months, or years, you'll feel different."

"What does it matter if I'm alone, terrified of falling off of the edge? I suppose I'd be like you, wouldn't I? Sad and alone."

"Stefan… is that… a werewolf bite?" Damon asked incredulously. I looked at her and sure enough it was. She broke a piece of wood off the wall and pointed it at her heart. I panicked. We wouldn't have a chance to save her. I took a step to her.

"No! No, no, no, no. You don't want to do that. _Please _don't do that." She stopped moving, but it stayed pointed at her. "Stay alive for us, your sons. The one who I know that, deep down inside you, you still care about. And who still care about you."

"You're looking into my eyes. You always had such pretty eyes." I smiled, she was going to take my offer. She vamped over to me and tried to stake me. I tried my best to stop her but she got it to my chest. Then she dropped into Damon's arms. I stared at Damon, who stared in concern at me.

"You okay?" I dropped, sobbing, to the floor. My MOM, MY MOTHER!, tried to STAKE me! How could she?! I thought… she…

(Ric POV)

I had arrived to the hospital, where Jo told me to meet her. She saw me and began running toward me.

"Hey!" I saw blood on her sweater and looked at her. "Oh, my Gosh!" She hugged me.

"It's okay! It's not my blood. It's okay." We pulled apart after a long moment.

"How… how's Bonnie?"

"She's fine. Lily didn't touch her, Tyler was too fast for her."

"What about you? How are… how are you? How's the baby?" She pulled out a sonogram and showed it to me. It showed two babies in her womb.

"It's, uh, babies, actually. Turns out, there's two of them cooking in there."

"Twins. Okay. Look, the more the merrier."

(Stefan POV)

I led Enzo downstairs to see Lily. Because he insisted. I stayed out of sight.

"Hello?"

"Look who's awake."

"Lorenzo, is that you?"

"Just wanted to make sure you're in good hands."

"Let me out, so we can speak like _civilized _people." I vamped down stairs next to Enzo.

"That's not gonna happen." They looked at me. "I can take it from here."

"She's fragile. She should be around someone she trusts."

"I said, I can take it from here." He sighed and turned to leave.

"I'll come visit, Lily. This is a family matter now." When he was gone and out of earshot, I turned to my mom. Even if she hated me she was my mom. I would try to help us be a family again.

"You know, earlier, you asked me what it'd feel like to have something I cherished for 150 years ripped away from me. You're right. I'd be devastated."

"A little late to win me over."

"It's _never _too late. That's the upside of eternity. You'll be my mother for the next century, and the one after that, and the one after that. And one day, maybe not soon, but one day… You'll see me as your son."

"Stefan…" I smiled, maybe she'd decided to be our mother already. "You have _no _idea what devastation feels like… but you _will_. Because I _am _going to find a way to get my people back, no matter what it takes."

I vamped up the stairs, slamming the door behind me. I vamped into the room with Tyler, Jeremy, Kol and Damon. "So, how'd it go?"

"Horrible. She STILL hates me. Now do any of you have any idea of how she could have gotten a werewolf bite? I don't remember there being a full moon." I said, worried. That meant her days were numbered and we needed to get to Klaus before her days came to an end.

"I bit her."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Damon demanded.

"You guys kept saying that you didn't want her anymore. Not to mention I was saving my best friend."

"Well then, YOU will call Klaus and tell him of how you bit our mother and how he needs to come down here and cure her. BEFORE she kicks the bucket." Damon replied.

"Why? I helped you by doing that."

"No, you didn't." I took my phone out and dialled in his number and handed the phone to Tyler. His eyes flashed in fear but he scoffed.

"I'll call him, but he won't care that I did it." He took the phone and hit the call button. It rang and rang and eventually it just beeped.

"Hello, right now you're not important. I have other matters to attend to. Leave a message if you actually think I should hear what you have to say. Sincerely yours, Klaus." BEEP. Damon scoffed.

"Yeah, that's his voicemail." So what now? I need him to come down here….


	23. I'll Wed You In The Golden Summertime

(The request for Damon/Kai will happen next chapter. :) Also, Jo isn't going to be killed. Nor will Kai turn into a vampire, terrible stuff.)

(Bonnie POV)

"Up, up, up. Come on, no time to sleep in." She offered me her hand. "We have to get Jo."

"_Get_ Jo?"

"Yeah."

"Is everything okay?"

"I hope so, considering she's walking down the aisle in t-minus ten hours. Come on." She clapped her hands. "Wedding bells await!"

We got Jo, and showed her her dress. She looked worried. We began to prepare for her wedding in one of the studies in the boarding house. Jo was rushing around, searching for something.

"Crap, they're not here."

"What's wrong?"

"My shoes! My gorgeous, ridiculously expensive, wear-them-once-and-then-never-again _shoes_. They are missing."

"Do you want me to do a locator spell?"

"On my shoes?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Is that possible?"

"I don't know, actually. Just hang on, I got to figure out how to work this stupid thing." I was trying to get the garment steamer to turn on and accidentally pulled the hose out. She sighed.

"Oh, good, break it! Because my wrinkled dress will surely distract everyone from my bare feet."

"Hey, hey. Come on. Don't waste all your panic now! You still have eight hours until the ceremony. Non-alcoholic mimosa?"

"_One_, a non-alcoholic mimosa is just an orange juice. And _two_, I can't drink. Somebody should drink. You should drink."

"I will drink, eventually." They clinked their glasses. "Cheers." Jo's phone rang and Elena answered it.

"Oh. oh! Relax. Jo's phone. Oh, huh. Okay."

"That's not an 'okay' okay. That's a 'there's a problem' okay."

"Yeah, we'll call you back. Bye." She hung up. "Danielle's got the flu."

"Huh. It sounded like you just said, 'Danielle has the flu', which is impossible, because Danielle is my wedding coordinator."

"…Yeah."

"Well, how sick is she? Can she still work?"

"…It depends on how much vomit you want to have at the wedding." Jo began pacing the room.

"To be honest, I think this is a good thing! Because no matter how good Danielle was, I'm better." Elena and Caroline hugged each other.

"Hi!"

"Hi!" I hugged Caroline and began to cry with joy. I pulled away after a minute.

"Okay, now, we've got a lot to do and not a lot time to do it. Elena, just have a drink, you're not going to pass out. Bonnie, the switch is on the left-hand side on the back."

"Oh!" I walked to the steamer and finished steaming out the wrinkles out of the dress.

"And Jo, I can see your shoes under the couch. Okay, now, who's dealing with the boys?"

(Matt POV)

I was with Tyler, helping Ric at his apartment. We were sitting at Ric's coffee table, with a bottle of bourbon and shot glasses.

"Okay, we got suits." Ty opened the ring boxes.

"I got the rings!"

"And the vows."

"So… What do we do now?" Ty began giving out shots. He held out his glass and raised it. "To Alaric Saltzman, who after today, will have sex with _only _one woman for the _rest_ of his life" He held out a shot for Ric and I took mine.

"Seriously, just one! You can't even _look _after this."

"Not that chicks are throwing themselves at an occult studies professor, but…" I laughed.

"Yeah! Actually, you should probably lock this down while you still can."

"Yeah, you remember how great it was when you two were fighting?" Tyler shrugged.

"Sorry, full moon tonight. Feeling extra dick- ish."

"And what's your excuse?" Our phones buzzed and I looked at my messages. Ric became worried. "What? What is it?" I sighed.

"Wedding day chores."

"Courtesy of Caroline." He laughed.

"Karma. Sweet, sweet karma." We clinked our glasses and drank our shots.

(Elena POV)

I was doing my make up in Damon's bedroom. Care walked in to join me and she looked at her phone.

"Okay, the boys are officially taken care of, bride and maid of honour are in hair and make-up. I've given diagrams and everything so you all should be fine. I have to go to New Orleans and get the cure for Mrs. Salvatore. If I don't, she's going to die, and I would prefer to go early, it's a hybrid bite, I have like, 3 days, minus one because we've already wasted. I'm sorry, I give you the responsibility of keeping everything in check along with Bonnie." She kissed my cheek and we hugged.

"Good luck Caroline. I promise I won't screw up." I looked at Kol who was poking his head in the door. "Kol, go do something else. Help at the barn."

"I'll take me mates too. They could use this and maybe Tyler-"

"Just GO! Kol! We don't have time, too many things to do today." Jo walked in, Kol left and I watched Caroline leave as well, vamping.

"I'm dreading it, but I guess I should think about putting the dress on." Bonnie came out of the bathroom and Jo walked over to us. She was worried. "Something's wrong. It's not the dress, is it? _Please _tell me it's not the dress."

"We were just discussing the fact that there's a desiccating vampire locked in a cell less than fifty feet from where we're getting ready."

"Did _she _do something to the dress?"

"The dress is _fine_. I'm just being paranoid." Matt came in. This room was getting crowded.

"Okay. Truck's here. Who's coming?" We looked at him, confused. "Caroline suggested in a semi-threatening way that I pick up the centre pieces, which sounds like a Donovan screw-up waiting to happen."

"I'll come!" Bonnie walked over to Matt.

"Thank you."

"Yeah." They walked out.

(Matt POV)

I was filling the truck with flowers and Bonnie came out of the store with more of them. "Elena says she's desiccating and that's why she's crazy, not to mention the werewolf bite, but…"

"Yeah. She killed two people last week when she _wasn't _desiccating."

"I know this will sound crazy, but I've been having these nightmares with her and Kai…" I looked at her, worried. I grabbed a bag out of my truck and set it down on the ground in front of her.

"Here." I opened the bag and revealed the anti-vampire weapons, stakes and guns with wooden bullets.

"What's this?"

"When Bonnie Bennett has a hunch, you don't ignore it."

"What do you think we should do?"

"I know what we shouldn't do- leave her in the hands of two people we don't trust."

(Elena POV)

"The only mistake you made was that last glass of champagne." Jo grabbed the glass from my hand. "I'm gonna go make some coffee before you spiral through the earth to China." I laughed.

"Yeah, okay." Jo tried to walk away with the glass when she suddenly got a weird look on her face and grabbed her stomach. She leaned against the nearby piano for support. I turned around and watched as Jo accidentally let the glass fall onto the floor.

"Jo, are you okay?" Jo fainted, hitting her head against the piano on her way down before she hit the ground. I vamped over.

"Hey, Jo. Jo. Jo. Jo!" I bit my wrist and tried to make her feed. But it wouldn't go down her throat.

(Jo POV)

I was sitting in an exam room while Elena talked to a doctor. After a moment, Elena walked over to me.

"The doctor got the test results back. The babies are fine, you're fine. He thinks it was just…"

"An acute panic attack, brought on by stress, pregnancy, and a severe lack of food?" She smiled.

"Yeah."

"What are the chances of you being an amazing maid of honour and keeping this mortifying episode to yourself? I don't want to worry Ric."

"Of course."

"(Ric POV)

"You can't tell her that I told you."

"Okay, fine, but I want to see her." She shook her head.

"Not 'til the wedding."

"Elena!"

"Ric, if there's anywhere that you should be superstitious, it's Mystic Falls."

"Okay, fine, but what happened?"

"The doctors think that she had a panic attack."

"As in she doesn't want to get married to me panic attack? Great."

"No, as in it's her wedding day and she has two small humans growing inside her, and she can't self-medicate like you, Bourbon-Breath."

(Matt POV)

Bonnie and I were sneaking through the boarding house into the cellar, each of us were holding vervain dart guns and crossbows in hand. We were going to capture Lily and take her elsewhere.

"She's gonna _kill _us." I looked at her, confused.

"I thought the whole point of this is that we were in control of her."

"Not Lilly, _Caroline_. The wedding starts in an hour."

"All we have to do is knock her out and drag her to the boiler room. Thirty minutes, tops." We walked into the basement, I noticed the door from the cell was open. "Bonnie?" We walked into the cell and looked around.

"Enzo must have let her out." She pulled out her phone and began to text. "I have to warn everyone." I began to gasp for breath, it felt like someone was strangling me. Though no one was in the room. "Matt? Matt, what's wrong?" I gasped.

"I can't breathe. It's like someone is crushing my throat" I fell down, clawing desperately at my throat to try to relieve the pressure.

"Okay, just hang on, I'll…" She started to do the same thing. She fell to the ground, we passed out.

(Jo POV)

I was doing my make up when my phone rang. I answered it. "If you're trying to organize a secret rendezvous…"

"Don't worry, I'm not. I just need help with my vows. What rhymes with battlefield clamp?" I laughed.

"Divorce?"

"Ha ha ha. So, how are yours coming?"

"Stop fishing for spoilers!"

"You know this place is crawling with Gemini. Who knew there were so many of you?"

"Well, there's not much to do in the coven other than procreate. You haven't seen my dad, have you?"

"No, actually. But, it's big of you to invite your attempted murderer to your wedding." I smirked.

"He gives _really _good gifts. Oh and never say, 'big of you' to a pregnant woman." He chuckled.

"I hate that I can't see you right now."

"I love that you hate it. See you soon."

"Bye." I hung up and returned to my make up. A male voice called out behind me.

"Maybe I should just, uh, leave my gift and go then." I jumped.

"Dad! What are you doing back here?"

"You're my daughter, and I, uh… ahem… I don't expect you to say yes but… if I didn't at least ask to walk you down the aisle, I couldn't live with myself."

(Damon POV)

I was with Elena, in the attic of the barn. Our clothes were all over the floor. We had just finished making love in a pile of _hay_. Never say I don't love Elena, I hated getting hay in my hair. We were covered by a horse blanket that Elena had self consciously pulled over us. She didn't want anyone seeing us like this. I heard something from down below as Elena kissed my neck.

"Um, I think it's starting." She pulled away.

"What? No! What time is it?" She looked at her phone, I tried to get a sneak peak at it but she put it away before I could. I smirked. Too slow Damy. "Oh my gosh. No, no, no, no, we're so late." We sat up and began dressing again.

"Well, you're the one who couldn't keep your paws off me."

"Damon, put your tux back on." I smiled.

"I am, I am." I laughed as we finished dressing. We made our way downstairs. We looked slightly rumpled, with sex hair and several stray pieces of hay stuck in our hair and clothes.

(Matt POV)

I woke up on the floor of the basement and found Bonnie still unconscious next to me. Her wrists had been cut, she had bled over the floor. Her wrists had been duck taped. I groaned in pain. "Ugh, Bonnie?" I stood and walked over to her. "Bonnie?" She woke but she was weak from blood loss. "Hey."

"It was…" She rasped.

(Elena POV)

Damon and I finally made it to the altar, taking our places on each side. Damon moved to stand behind Ric, who turned to whisper. "And so?"

"Looks like we're staying in the vampire club!" I smiled at him across the aisle. He smiled back.

"I'm proud of you."

"You, too, buddy." Jo walked, escorted by Joshua?, and we all turned to watch them us at the altar. When she reached us, the Reverend began his homily. Ric was stunned by the sight of Jo. I smiled, proud of our hard work.

"Welcome, family and friends, on this magical evening to the wedding of Alaric Saltzman and Josette Loughlin. Josette and Alaric have prepared their own vows." Ric cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Neither one of us should be here right now. We've spent our life dodging fate and beating the odds. But, because we did, I got to meet you, the most beautiful, hilarious and intimidatingly brilliant woman I have ever known. You inspire me, you've shown me that happiness is actually something that I can have in my life. And so…" He grabbed the ring from Ty. "…I promise to be with you, and love you, and to dodge fate with you-" He put the ring on her finger. "- for the rest of our lives." Jo began to cry and I almost cried myself. It was such a beautiful speech, I mean vow.

"Josette?"

"Oh, that's a tough act to follow." Everyone laughed. "Here it goes- Alaric Saltzman, you are my lover and my teacher, you are my model and my accomplice, and you are my true counterpart. I will love you, hold you and honour you, I will respect you, encourage you and cherish you, in health and sickness, through sorrow and success, for all the days of my life." He said a few more words and then Ric spoke again.

"I, Alaric J. Saltzman, take you, Josette Laughlin Parker, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till deathusdopart, according to God's holy law, and this is my solemn vow."

"I, Josette Laughlin Parker, take you, Alaric J. Saltzman, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till deathusdopart, according to God's holy law, and this is my solemn vow."

"Does anyone have any objections to this couple's marriage?" Damon slowly began to raise his hand but I shot him a look and he stopped, smirking as if he hadn't just done that. "Then you may kiss the bride." They kissed and we clapped. Then the front doors of the barn slammed open.

"I was gonna wait 'til the 'death do us apart' bit, but it seemed a little on the nose. Am I right?" I looked at Damon and he nodded, gulping. I grabbed Jo, before she could be hurt and vamped her out of there, running as fast as possible. I wouldn't stop until we reached the Salvatore Boarding House and locked us into one of those cells.

(Damon POV)

Joshua stood up from his seat and rushed toward us, but Kai held up a hand, magically creating a high pitched noise that incapacitated everyone at the ceremony. I grabbed my ears and screamed in pain as Kai smiled gleefully. That bastard!

"Miss me? No? Oh well." The noise broke all the glass and windows shattered, I fell to the ground. I noticed that Ric wasn't here anymore either, nor was Stefan. Good job Stefan. The rest of the wedding erupted into chaos.

(I want to explain that I have NO clue myself how weddings work. Only thing is that they were married and saved.)


	24. I'm Thinking Of You All The While

People were screaming, some dead, dying, or injured. I looked around for the gang, mainly for Stefan. Had Jeremy come here? I saw Joshua struggling to stand to his feet. He looked around. "Kai!"

"Stefan? STEFAN!" I looked around desperately. He vamped over to my side and leaned into me, helping me to my feet.

"We have to go Damon! Don't just sit there! Everyone's safe, I just took Jeremy home. Besides, we have a bigger problem, Mom escaped her cell and with that werewolf bite, she's not exactly sane." I got up and looked around for anymore familiar faces. So I followed Stefan out of there to go find that woman and put her back in her cage.

(Kai POV)

I looked around at my master piece. Who said I wasn't an artist? Some of them were still trying to fight my spell to rip their hearts out. "Tsk. Oh." I saw Joshua, my dad of course who I was after in the first place, get up holding an Ascendant in his hand and shouted, chanting to the prison world.

"_Sanguinem filio. Sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum_." I sighed, smiling. I was too powerful to get put there again, besides, even if they succeeded, I would still come back. There was the Bennett tombstone thingy.

"Let me guess, Prison World?" The others, who were still alive, got up and joined in. I snapped my fingers and the spell started working faster.

"_Sanguinem filio. Sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum."_

"Too afraid to kill me?" I'd gotten bored of this waiting game and snapped both my fingers, making their hearts fly out at me. I jumped away before my perfect clothes could be ruined by the blood. I had blood from Mama Salvatore and now I would turn Heretic or whatever it was. Since I wasn't leader, I'd have to find Jo, and then kill her. First I had to die. I picked up a piece of glass. "This ought to do it." I stabbed myself in my neck and fell down dead, gagging. I didn't know dying was that painful.

(Damon POV)

Bonnie wasn't at home so I called her, Lily would be going after her and I needed to know how big our problem _was_. "Damon!" I sighed in relief. She was safe maybe.

"Ah. Bonnie Bennett. You have _no _idea how good it is to hear your voice right now."

"Damon, Kai's out."

"I know. I'm glad you're safe. I was worried Kai already got to you."

"He _did_. And I don't know how, but I'm still alive. He drained my blood and that's all."

"That's _not _all. He was at the wedding. I need you over here, NOW! With Lily _and _Kai after you… it's only a matter of time."

"Oh my gosh."

"I don't know what to do, Bon."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the house."

"Stay there. Okay? I'm coming."

(Kai POV)

I woke up in transition, my jaw hurt. Hmm. What was it I needed to do next? I pulled the shard out of my neck and smirked. I held my hand out to my dad, he was trying to get away. "_Vodux_." He was pulled over to me. I smirked. Awesome! How cool is that?! "Here's to being different, Dad." I ran a finger through the blood pouring from his wound and licked my finger. There, a new and improved vampire! Oops, did I say vampire? I meant, Heretic. I smiled, stood and left the building.

"Jo! Where are you? I'm ready for the merge!" I sang aloud, as loud as possible, so that maybe I could hear her voice. I was pounced and and bit several times. I groaned and lifted my hand to the wolf. "_Motus_!" The wolf went flying backward and slammed into an SUV. I stood up quickly and it ran off, jumping over cars. Werewolf? But… aren't werewolf bites fatal to vampires? Meaning I'm going to die unless I find a cure. "Ha. Bad doggie."

I tracked Damon to the hospital, smelling blood everywhere, very inviting. I found Damon and leaned against the wall. I was right, it was fatal, my vision was blurry and I couldn't exactly see what was going on. "What's happening to me?" The Damons walked toward me. I looked around, trying to find out which was the real one.

"Oh, you didn't happen to pet a fuzzy, four-legged vampire-killing machine, did you?"

"How do I fix it?"

"Easy, there's a cure in New Orleans. I'll get it for you. Just help me find Lily." I chuckled. I wouldn't help him!

"Oh, I can't do that." They lunged at me and I grunted, how did they do that? I was surrounded by Damon faces.

"Huh." I smiled.

"One thing you're _not _gonna do? You're _not _gonna mess with me. I am in a _very _volatile place right now, and I will start beheading people that I don't like, starting with you." I couldn't help myself anymore, I began to giggle hysterically. It was just too funny, four Damon faces, one voice.

"It's just not as threatening when I'm seeing like, four super-blurry versions of you. Heh heh." His faces grew more angry. And vamp sped me and I ran, I didn't want to know what he'd do to me if he touched me. I went back to the barn, where they got married. Most of these people were dead. Mann. Why did I have to be all powerful?

"Hello? Anyone still alive, hmm? Anyone alive just raise your hand. I need _blood_." I heard Bon Bon call.

"You need more than blood. Maybe some ointment? 'Cause _gross_." She pointed at her neck, my wolf bite.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Do your friends think you're funny?" I walked toward her. "Because _maybe _if you were funny- if you were the one with the good jokes, who they can always count on to make them laugh- maybe they'd be cool with letting you live." I stumbled, I hate werewolves. She shrugged. Four little Bonnies. Which one is the real one? The real one likes me, right?

"So, the sick humour's your thing, I'm just the one that does magic." They raised their hands and caused a super high pitched noise. I screaming, clutching my ears. "_Ossox_!" My leg snapped and I doubled over. "_Again_!" Another bone broke, and I fell over on the floor, I started laughing.

"Bonnie!"

"I'll just wait for the werewolf bite to kill you."

"You know what's funny? I didn't even know werewolves were real until I got bit by one." I used my magic to try and throw the other three Bonnies away, leaving the other one on the floor. I smiled. I'd separated them.

"No, no!"

"_Motus_!" I thrusted my hand forward at the other Bonnies and she flew into a wall before crumpling in a heap.

(Damon POV)

I walked into the barn, the cure in my hand. I was done with this. Kai was now a full blown witch/full blown vampire now. So turning him human would be worth more than everything. It would save us all. I saw Bonnie collapsed on the floor. I vamped over to her and checked on her. She was gasping for breath, dying. Okay, he's going to PAY! Hopefully he didn't go to New Orleans himself.. or then again, I'd be completely satisfied with it, facing someone who's stronger than him. "Bonnie?"

"Damon." I smiled, she was still alive.

"Hey." I stroked her hair out of her face and heard Kai speak.

"How dumb _are _you? I deliver you a dying Bonnie Bennett on a silver platter and" he vamped slightly. "-right over your head."

"Damon?" She was gasping for breath.

"You're okay."

"Damon…"

"Uh, translation- she's about to croak."

"Damon." He walked toward us.

"Of course, you don't have to help her. You could just walk away. She dies of collapsed lung, no blood on your hands. Either way, you better act quick."

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie." Bon looked horrified and I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I let go of her hand and she rolled to the other side, betrayed. I walked away, out of the barn and quietly made my way to the back of the barn instead, to jump scare Kai.

"That's it? He just _left _you? The whole point was that this would _torture _him for a while. I mean, you'd think he'd at least flip a coin- heads he picks you, tails he picks-" I vamped behind Kai, and forced him to take the cure, thereby making him human… and then someone could drain the cure out of him and he'd come back as a human who aged? Or whatever happened to Silas when he took the cure. I groaned, biting my hand. I held it there and I felt him take the cure down his throat. I smiled.

"Heads it is!" I turned him to face me and waited for him to try something, which didn't take that long.

"_Motus!" _Nothinghappened. I left him to find out what the hell just happened and went to Bonnie's side. Now he was just an annoying human. Who might or might not grow his powers back, I mean he's a… Parker anyway. Bonnie's breath was rattling. I knelt by her and she watched as Kai tried doing magic, smiling.

"You think I was gonna leave you all alone, huh?" I bit my wrist and put it in her mouth, she accepted, grateful. I smiled. "No way. I'm not out of nicknames for you yet." She looked up.

"DAMON!" I turned around and caught the stake Kai was trying to use on me before it touched me.

"You _really _wanna go through with this Kai? You are nothing but a human now. I can easily do this!" I vamped off to the altar, I wanted to laugh about this but right now was not the time. I bared him and began smacking him immediately.

"Hm. What are you doing?"

"I'm spanking you, what do you THINK I'm doing?"

"I've never had one of these. How does it work?"

"Well, basically, when your being an ASS, I beat your ass until you can't sit." I used more strength in hopes of getting him to feel pain, enough pain to stop asking these weird questions. Even as a child I knew what a spanking was.

"It seems to be painful. Why are you doing this?"

"Because A) you were an ass B) you just tried to kill Bonnie, the real one C) you ruined the wedding we worked so hard for D) you get the point. Now shut up!" I moved him to get to his sit spots and his undercurve.

"Ow. You know, I can't. I've never had an experience like this."

"No wonder you're such a brat. Maybe, one day, you'll grow to hate them just as much as any kid whose been through this." I sped up the tempo to give five swats a minute, I had to break through his thoughts of how new this was for him.

"OW. That hurts. What happens if I ask you to stop?"

"I won't. You think this hurts? What do you think you did to us?"

"OWCH! What happens if I do this?" He began to squirm. I dropped my smirk or any humour I had. I wrapped an arm around his waist.

"That happens, you kick, I go for your thigh, you bite, I'll use my belt and etcetera."

"Your belt? Do you have it? AH! Please stop." I rolled my eyes and just kept going.

"Damon! I asked you a question!"

"Yes, but _you_ are the _one_ over _my_ lap." I felt him stop with his… Kai… ness and actually begin to feel the pain that was coming.

"OWCH!" He began to yelp at every smack I delivered, I smiled. If he didn't ever have this experience then that was why he was such a brat and a sociopath. His parents, I guess, were anit-spanking. "OW! IPE! St-YOW! Damon? STOOOP! What is the pOInt of thIS?" I heard him bite his lip. Was he finally near his breaking point?

"The point is, this time, to keep going until your crying just as much as your family friends and your sister are going to be when they find out you killed these people." This time he squirmed from fear.

"That might hurt a lot, I want to back out of this."

"You have a fucking choice Kai!" I heard him sob.

"What the hell did you do to me, I'm weak now!"

"For now." I let him have hope, why not? Then maybe his hope would be broken, just like ours was.

"AHH! OWW! IPE!" He sobbed freely now. "I want off! This stops now." HE tried digging his nails into my skin but it didn't hurt that much.

"Just give in why don't you?" I kept going and eventually he was bawling. I stopped and tried to think of what to do next. We weren't at my house and what was supposed to happen to this lunatic was corner time.

I stood him up and compelled him. "Follow me, we're going somewhere you can sit." I grabbed Bonnie and helped her up, leading them back to the house. Where I put Kai in time out and from there, I'd need to know what to do with him.


	25. Chhapter 25

Sorry but that season is over but for more Kol/Jeremy/Tyler/Kai go here: Babysitting By Klenevieve


End file.
